Little red secret
by Cornsilk
Summary: COMPLETE. Ginny's heart belongs to her boyfriend Harry. But everything slowly starts to change as a former comes back to Hogwarts. After uprisings occur, Harry has to leave, & Ginny has to find support from a new friend. A Oliver and Ginny story.
1. Miranda's News

**DISCLAIMER: **

**I do not Own Harry Potter or any of the words used in J.K. Rowling's work.**

**IN Little Red Secret:**

Oliver Wood: age 20

Ginny Weasley: 5th year. age 15

Harry, Hermione, Ron: 6th year. age 16

Miranda Roy : 6th year. age 16

Jamari, George and Fred Weasley: 7th year. age 17

-----------------

Harry looked around; there was Ginny running toward him; she had a hard, blazing look in her face as she threw her arms around him. And without thinking, without planning it, without worrying about the fact that fifty people were watching, Harry kissed her. (Rowling 533) Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince

It had been a year since Harry and Ginny had become the talk of the school. Although it was a castle, the word went around quick, even the ghosts and portraits knew.

Each time Ginny thought of the night after the game, when they first shared their first kiss in the Gryffindor common room, Ginny could not help but smile.

They both were oblivious of the people around them, they knew some would disapprove of their relationship, but they didn't care. Only they alone mattered to one another.

"Harry.. Haaaarry.. HARRY!" screamed Miranda to the teams seeker.

"What?" asked Harry in a dazed state.

"Will you two please pay attention!? Now if you could please tune in with the team, I was just about to announce... I have some... big news for you all." Grabbing her stomach Miranda smiled at them. Miranda had been the Gryffindor quidditch team captain, ever since Oliver Wood had left. Becoming the youngest captain in Hogwarts history.

"Oi Miranda, get on with it woman!" Fred Weasley chuckled, when Miranda responded with an obscene hand gesture

Fred blew a kiss at Miranda "I love you too, bloody gorgeous witch! now get on with it!"

Miranda could only smile at them all. "Okay, well you all know how I have sat out in the past two games?" everyone nodded.

"Well, guy's - George please come up here- George and I... are expecting a little one" she finished, as George grabbed Miranda's hand.

If it were not for Fred, choking on his drink. There would have been total silence.

"WHAT? George! why didn't you tell me, I am your brother... your TWIN! git!"

"AND I YOUR SISTER!" said Ginny getting up on her feet.

Standing up together Fred and Ginny both questioned the couple. "Since when have you two been SHAGGING!?" they said in a duet.

The quidditch team burst into laughter.

Miranda and George looked at them questionably.

Harry walked towards the hand holding couple, grabbed Miranda's free hand and kissed it. "We all knew already mate, it was obvious"

"How?" asked Miranda astonished. She had been sure she was hiding it the best she could. And if they knew, then who else knew too?

"Well-" began Fred "-for one, you have been having horrid mood swings, and I mean far worse then usual. The oddest cravings, and George has had little sleep and-" Fred tried to continue, but his twin cut in.

Covering his mouth with his hand George coughed out "Don't forget the heavy gas." Miranda looked at him before punching him playfully.

The team stood up and hugged her before settling back down.

Grabbing Ginny's hand, Harry smiled at Miranda. "Mate, I have a feeling that's not the all you have to tell us".

"Well, actually no, it isn't. I uh.. well actually George, maybe you should sit down for this too, because I have not told you this." Miranda said sadly.

"What is it?" asked George.

"Well my mum and da-" Miranda began in her heavy Scottish accent, looking down she played with her hands "-when I told them I was expecting this little one, they made me choose, to stay at Hogwarts and abort... or have the baby, and kick me out of their home.."

George immediately stood up. "What?, darling why didn't you tell me?" He asked, bringing her into a hug.

Ginny brought her hand to her mouth, and got up to hug Miranda. "Miranda, for Merlin's sake, how could they do that?... OF COURSE YOU CHOOSE to keep the baby right?" Ginny asked Miranda.

George stepped away from his sister and girlfriend. Waiting for the answer. He honestly feared to hear anything negative.

Miranda looked at George, grabbing his face she pulled him to a kiss before turning back to Ginny and the rest of her team mates... her friends, but mostly, her family.

"Of course I am. But one way or the other, I cannot stay at Hogwarts any longer... I have nowhere to go, and a child raise, George has been wonderful, and said he will help raise our baby." Miranda explained.

George pulled away from her, "I will be right back." He said.

Miranda looked at everyone, who in return all shrugged. They knew as much as she did right now.

A few minutes later George came back.

"Miranda.. look you know I love you, and I really wish your mum and dad could have reacted different, but I wish I could have made this more special" Getting on his knee he pulled out a small box, making the whole team gasp, and Miranda to begin and tear up.

Opening the box, it contained a ring, with a very small diamond. "Miranda, I know I am not the most mature wizard there is, and I know you could have picked so many other guys who have money and looks, and I still do not know what the hell brought you to even accept me as your boyfriend, but it would be the greatest honor any woman could ever give me, if you became my other half... er-" George said looking at Fred. Maybe he should have reworded that differently.

Looking back at Miranda, he continued. "- well you know, what I mean. Look Miranda, I promise I will take care of you and our baby. And I know this is our last year here, but I much rather spend it with you and our baby, anywhere else. I will gather the money I have saved and build us a-" he rambled on.

Miranda, still crying covered George's mouth. "George, I do."

**Two weeks later**

Ginny sat in the Gryffindor common room. Reading a book, she sat on the warm comfy sofa next to the fire place.

"Gin, you never told me how your mum took the news." Putting her book down, Ginny looked at her brother Ron's girlfriend.

"Oh, I'm sorry Hermione, I completely forgot. Well She was not aware that George even had a girlfriend. So she had a big shock when we told her he had left Hogwarts, with his pregnant fiancée. She was really mad at the fact that he did not bother telling her, he was going to leave Hogwarts, but really proud of him for being very mature, and taking on the responsibilities." Ginny said.

"How are George and Miranda anyways?" Hermione asked.

"Actually Harry just went to send a letter for me, that I wrote them." Ginny said.

"Oh, that's good. Well I am going to the library, could you please tell Ron when he wakes up, to meet me at the Great Hall." Hermione asked.

Ginny nodded as she watched Hermione step out the portrait door. And watched an out of breath Harry walk in.

"Gin, you better be happy I love you this much to have walked all that in the snow, to send a letter I was not allowed to even read!" Harry said, still breathing heavily. Harry wasn't sure if it had been the walk to the owl shed. Or walking up all those flight of stairs, that wore him out.

Ginny patted the spot next to her.

"Well when I become Mrs. Ginny Potter, you will be doing more bidding for me." She said smiling.

Harry pretended to play dead as Ginny began laughing. Pushing her hair back behind her ear, Harry kissed her. "Do you really mean it?" he asked.

Laying down on the sofa Harry felt Ginny's weight as she laid on top of him.

"Mean what?" she asked. She could feel his heart still beating fast, and she could smell the cologne he wore, that she loved.

"That one day you will Mrs. Ginny Potter." Ginny met his eyes.

"Harry I loved you before I even met you. I read stories about you, and fell asleep thinking you would some day come back to the wizarding world and ask me to be your girlfriend, you know the typical little girl fantasy dream-" She let out a shy smile "- and when I found out my brother was best mates with Harry Potter, well wow, I thought maybe my dreams were going to come true. But then I met you, and I saw how you looked at me, I was just a little girl in your eyes. And now... look at us. So you actually think I will throw this all away and not want to become Mrs. Potter some day?" she asked.

Harry smiled at her. "I was stupid, I don't know why I did not ask you out earlier, I had to be an idiot and waste my time chasing Cho Chang, before realizing there was this beautiful little red head for me. And It took me 6 years to realize how much I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Harry said.

They were about to kiss when they heard some one clear out their throat.

Ginny got of Harry. "Oh.. Ron, Hermione asked me to tell you she would meet up with you at the Great Hall." She said rearranging her clothes.

Harry fixed his shirt, "Hey mate, had a good sleep? Got up to eat huh?"

Ron yawned acting like if had not just seen his little sister getting cozy with his best mate, he was happy to see them together. But he still was not used to the idea of seeing them so romantic. "I am starving!" He said yawning. "Hey do you guys know when our next practice will be? I had a terrible dream, that Slytherin had won." He said as he followed behind Harry and Ginny.

All three walked out the Gryffindor common room, and where now making their way for dinner at the Great Hall.

"Well George sent me a letter yesterday, and it said Miranda had asked one of her best mates to come and coach us a bit. For this years last game against Slytherin. So he should be here I would assume this week." Ginny said.

Harry and Ron looked at each other "Wonder who she sent, but who ever it is I am sure they will be great, Miranda was really looking forward to the big game."

Ginny jumped the last step. "Don't know, she said something about him being some professional quidditch player, or something like that." She said walking backwards, as she looked at Harry and Ron.

Harry and Ron shrugged. Walking into the Great Hall they joined their house table with their mates. The smell of fresh baked ham, sweetened to perfection with pineapple, and mashed potatoes, fresh baked breads. Corn on a cob. And chocolates cakes, and fresh cut fruit.


	2. Piss Off

Next Morning

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" Ginny opened her eyes to see the face of a very handsome wizard.

Sitting up Hermione covered herself with her towel. Ginny and Hermione had decided to put on their bikini's and lay on towels next to the lagoon, as they tanned.

"Piss off Malfoy!"

"ooh oh, Hermione, just cause you fill that bikini out nicely, does not mean you have to fill that mudblood mouth of yours with such nasty words.

Ginny sat up also, "Malfoy... what do you want?"

"Well hello Weaslette, now I see why Potter decided to date you, had I known you had a body like that, I would asked you out myself. But the real reason I came her, was to ask if the rumors are true"

Ginny and Hermione looked confused. "what the fuck are you talking about?"

"I see the mudblood rubbed some of her language on to you Weaslette, but anyways, I hear that some fancy professional quidditch player is coming to train you all?, I consider that cheating,"

Ginny stood up, she was trying to be at eye level with Draco Malfoy, but she was still a head shorter then him. "Look Malfoy, Miranda had to leave, and she sent one of her best mates to cover for her. So the last thing I give a shit about, is what you think."

"You better watch that pretty little mouth of yours, your to damn beautiful to get on my bad side." With that Draco walked away. Laying back down next to Hermione, Ginny shook her head and closed her eyes. "Can you believe that guy? he gets me so pissed off sometimes." Hermione closed her eyes again, "I know, but he's so damn fit". Ginny had to agree with that, she had always thought Draco Malfoy was fit, but she hated how much of a coward, and git he was.

Laying on their towels, they felt a shadow standing in front of their sun light.

Hermione sighed loudly and sat up, Ginny sat up without opening her eye. Slamming her fists hard on the grass she finally opened them and looked up at the shadow, "MALFOY I THOUGHT WE TOLD YOU TO PISS O-" Ginny and Hermione stared in awe at the man standing before them.

Blushing Ginny and Hermione stood up. Hermione coughed. "Gin, I think I'm going to ...uh... yeah you know... Im just going to.. water.. dip.. cool off... yeeeeah.'" Walking away quickly Hermione left a mentally cursing Ginny alone with the handsome stranger.

"I'm sorry did I bother you two?"

Ginny looked at the handsome wizard, she couldn't help but check him out a bit. He had short brown hair, a handsome smooth fair skinned face, with a sharp jaw line. Dark breath taking eyes, smooth lips. Broad muscular shoulders. Thin, but athletic looking. He was about as tall as Harry and Draco, he looked young, but Ginny was not sure how old, and he had a scottish accent.

"mm, no sorry, we thought you were this git named Draco Malfoy, he was bothering us a bit earlier."

"Ah, yes the blonde haired lad, I saw him from the gates, I thought it was him, but wasn't too sure."

Ginny looked at him surprised. "You know him?"

He shook his head. "I know whom he is, but I never spoke with him. I graduated from here. What's your name by the way?" He looked at her up and down.

Ginny realized she was only wearing a bikini and remembered what Draco had said about her filling it out nicely. She began blushing, kneeling down she grabbed her towel and wrapped herself with it. Shaking his hand she smiled at him "Oh you used to come here?, My name is Ginerva Weasley, but please call me Ginny. I'm uh, a 5th year."

Ginny noticed that when she said her name, the handsome stranger had widened his eyes a bit, and had looked at her up and down again. He was speechless for a few seconds before smiling again. "My, my.. you sure have grown." He took her hand and kissed it, making her blush again. "Do I know you?"

The stranger smiled again. "Well If you are currently a 5th year, I believe you were in your.. oh I say, 2nd year when I was in my last year. I'm Oliver Wood."

Ginny tried remembering. _Oliver Wood?-.. hmm where have I heard that name before?_. Oliver noticed that she was trying to remember him, chuckling he patted her back. "Oi, try not to hurt yourself there lass." Embarrassed Ginny smiled, "Oliver Wood?, I know I have heard your name from somewhere, I think Fred and George might have mentioned you... weren't you the Gryffindors team captain?."

Oliver stuck his chest out, lifted his head up to the sky and put his hand's at his sides, in a superman stance "That's me."

Ginny giggled. "Yes, I remember you now. What are you doing back at Hogwarts?. You know Oliver, when kid's leave Hogwarts, they usually don't stroll around here again."

"Well my best mate, Miranda, owled me and asked me to cover for her. Since she seemed to have.. decided to reproduce with some fellow here. And after some arrangements with the school-" Oliver swung his hands up "- Im here"

"George."

"I beg your pardon?"

"The fellow connected to Miranda pregnancy, is my brother George."

"Oh so you know Miranda."

"Of course!, she's such a darling!, she's... was the captain for our team, and since she had to leave she said she was sending some big shit qud-" Ginny stopped when she saw Oliver had raised his eyebrow at her and had crossed his arms on his chest. "- your.. the new trainer aren't you?" Oliver held out his hand, Grabbing it Ginny could feel her face becoming rapidly warm. "Nice to meet you little Miss, I am Professor Wood. I am the Professional qudditch team keeper of Puddlemere's United."

"Professor?"

"Well, like I had said earlier, I had to do some arrangements with the school. And since the school needed a new flying teacher, and with my experience..."

--------------------

"Gin!, Gin! Hold on" Ginny turned around to find Hermione running towards her.

"Thanks alot for leaving me alone bitch!" Ginny acted to be mad, but couldn't help but laugh.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "well you seemed to be having a nice conversation with that guy. Who is he anyways?."

"Oliver"

"Oliver?"

"Wood"

Hermione stopped dead in her footsteps and grabbed Ginny's wrist hard.

"Ow, Hermione your hurting me"

"THAT... WAS OLIVER WOOD?"

"No That was Oliver twist, YES THAT WAS OLIVER WOOD, NOW BLOODY FUCK!, LET GO OF ME!"

"Oh sorry... Oliver Wood?. What is he doing here?, and since when has he turned bloody fit?, he was good looking when he was here, but... talk about eye candy now."

"Since he became Puddlemere United's keeper."

As the two girls made their way to the castle Ginny explained everything to Hermione.

Meanwhile inside Hogwarts, Oliver was is in Dumbledore's office.

"Nice to see you again Oliver, I must say you put on a good game last week."

Oliver sat down in a seat in front of Dumbledore's desk. "Why thank you, I am glad to see your still a fan of the team"

"Me?, of course. So I trust you still know your way around the school. And that you know what your here for"

"I know the building like the back of my hand. And if anything I am ready to teach tomorrow morning"

"Excellent. How about we go tell the students now?. They should all be heading to the Great Hall now, dinner should be soon."


	3. Changes

Slapping Ron hard behind the back, Harry made sure he was fine.

"are you okay Ron?" Grabbing his throat Ron nodded. Hermione shook her head and gave Ron a hard look.

"Ronald, I have told you many time, to stop eating so fast! Your always choking, do we need to cut your food for you, into smaller portions?"

Ron's ears became red when he saw the students around them had heard.

"Oh yeah? Well look who's talking! You're the one who's always choking! and I never complain"

Ginny's eye's widened, Harry was lauging harm he was grabbing his sides, Fred who was listening closely was trying not to laugh. And Hermione was trying to figure out what he meant.

Ginny slowly shook her head

"Can anyone say ew?, I don't want to hear about the stuff you two do"

At this point Hermione understood, reaching for her wand she was about to hex Ron, when Dumbledore's voice boomed into the Great Hall.

"GOOD EVENING! I hope you have all finished your assignments and have been studying for your exams. I know this school year is almost over, and without a doubt that many of your have been keeping count. I wanted to announce a few changes. For the first time in Hogwarts history, we have opened up Hogsmeade trips to all years-"

the whole room filled with loud cheers.

Raising his hands up high to silence them Dumbledore continured.

"-BUT, FOR UNDERSTANDABLE REASONS OF PROTECTION… for Hogsmeade that is, there will be a division of days when years can go.

There will be three days in total beginning next week.

Wednesday: first, second and third years may go,

Thursday: all third, fourth and fifth years may go.

And for special privliages, and great responsilbitly that I have seen from the sixth and seventh year-" Dumbledore looked over at the Gryffindor table where, the trio, Ginny and Fred where "All sixth and seventh years may go to all three days, that includes Friday"

There was a roar from the sixth and seventh years, and a crowd of 'BOOs" from the lower years.

"NOW! As I was saying, there will be changes this year. After much talk with all the teachers, we have decided that this year all students must go home for their winter vacations. We know usually a few students stay here at Hogwarts, but due to private matters being done at Hogwarts, we insist you stay with your families or friends. Also we will be hosting a dance, It take place the last night at Hogwarts-"

Ron sighed, "Bloody hell when will the man shut up?, I am still starving!" Hermione kicked Ron under the table.

"pay attention Ron."

"- There is also one last announcement I would like to make. As you all know, we lost three people of our Hogwarts community, two of our Gryffindor 7th year students and our Flying teacher. One of the students was George Weasley and the other Miranda Roy. Miranda Roy was the trainer and captain of the Gryffindor qudditch team. After many arrangments with Miranda and the staff, we have found someone who will be helping the Gryffindor qudditch team and who will be the new flying teacher until we may find a replacement. He is one of our very own graduates of Hogwarts. Now please WELCOME PROFESSOR OLIVER WOOD!"

Walking in Oliver passed through the isle of table filled with students, followed by gasps.

"Oliver is helping us?" Both Ron and Harry high fived eachother.

Ginny watched as Oliver made his way toward the staff table, she could hear the students.

"He's so fit!"

"He's soooo cute!"

"Isn't he the keeper for Puddlemere United?"

"I didn't know he graduated from here!"

Reaching the teacher's table, Oliver shook the teachers hands, they in return welcomed him back to Hogwarts, that is everyone except Professor Snape, who had never took kind to Gryffindor students, current or past.

Still standing Oliver smiled at the students around the room.

Looking around, Ginny could swear she almost heard all the girls lose their breath,

_'why are these girls over reacting? okay so he is cute, but come on!' _thought Ginny.

Looking back to the teachers table, she looked at Oliver, she saw him looking straight at her. He nodded his head once before looking away.


	4. common room night

"Wood is going to help us _AND _he is going to be the new flying teacher? Absolutely brilliant! I could just kiss Miranda right now" Ron and Harry had been talking about Oliver the whole time during dinner. That they had been so focused on their conversation that they did not notice their girlfriends disgusted looks towards the Slytherin table.

From across the room to the Slytherin table, Draco and his cronies were being rather rude towards Ginny and Hermione. They were doing nasty signals towards the girls with their fingers, and had even used some of the food to replicate a few sexual scenes.

Hermione leaned towards Ginny, making sure their boyfriends did not hear (not that they would pay attention, since they were so busy talking about quidditch) in fear of them doing something stupid.

"I take Malfoy told his mates about him seeing us half nude"

Taking one last look at Draco, Ginny mouthed 'ew', as Draco licked around an orange.

"I guess so 'mione"

Hand at hand the two couples walked into the Gryffindor common room. Where there awaited the most comfortable couches and pillows in front on a warm fire. Thats one thing alot of the girls at Hogwarts complained about, was that in the morning the sun shined brightly and heated up the day quickly. But once sun down the weather dramatically changed, it became so cold, that you would think a dementor was around.

Hermione and Ron took the couch across from the fire, as Harry and Ginny decided to lay in front of the fire, after Harry had magically made a warm blanket spread on the floor. Harry laid down, resting his head on a pillow, as Ginny laid on his side with her head rested on his stomach, they formed a sort of T.

The two couples had been talking about the first time Hogsmeade visits for all years. An hour had passed, and the common room had become more quieter as more Gryffindors parted their ways towards their dormitories.

Kissing Hermione on the forehead Ron yawned,

"I am absolutely beat!"

in return Hermione yawned also

"As am I. I think we are heading off to bed. Are you two going to sleep out here again?"

Harry nodded, sometimes Harry and Ginny fell asleep in front of the fire, but do not get any ideas. Although they had been dating for a while now, they had not had any sexual intercourse. Ginny and Harry believed in waiting, for the right time at least. They had come close many times, but they wanted to make it more special.

After half an hour Ginny could hear Harry's breathing slow down. She began to feel sleepy and her eyes began feeling heavy. She was about to go to sleep when she faintly heard someone coming into the Gryffindor common room, she saw that it was Oliver, and she pretended to be sleeping. But she kept her eyes open enough for her to see what he was doing, but shut enough for him to think she was asleep.

'_what is he doing here?'_ thought Ginny.

Her heart began beating a bit faster as she saw that he had noticed the couple on the floor by the fireplace.

She saw him make his way towards him, and her heart began pounding faster. He stopped to where he was closer to her, looking down at her, she heard Oliver say to himself in a low voice, to not wake them up.

"heh who would have known Potter had it in him to date his best mates sister."

Ginny could see Oliver smile before he continued to talk to himself and take his wand out.

"Wish I could still have these sort of moment with a lass again, stupid fame"

Ginny wondered why he had taken his wand out, but she had her answer as she felt something warm and soft spread over her body and another over Harry's. Oliver had conjured blankets for them.

She watched as Oliver crossed the room and out of no where a door appeared from the wall, where he entered and shut the door. (his room)

_'what did he mean by everything he said? he seemed so sad. Surely he gets many witches throw themselves at him. Is he looking for a serious relationship and never got it?'_

Ginny thought about Oliver all night, until she fell asleep.


	5. how do you know

"Hermione?"

"hmm?"

"Not that I want to know what you and my brother have done, but how do you know?"

The girl's had stayed behind in the Gryffindor common room as they got ready for their Friday morning schedule. They had sent the boys to wait for them and warm up their spots in the Great Hall for breakfast.

Hermione slipped her feet into her shoes.

"Know what Ginny?"

Ginny continued to brush her hair as she watched Hermione lace up her right shoe.

"How do you know when... your ready?"

Hermione stopped lacing her left shoe, and looked up to Ginny.

"You mean, you and Harry-" she did a scissor motion with her right index and middle finger.

Ginny nodded. "yeah"

Hermione got off her bed and transfered over to Ginny's.

"Well considering we have never spoke about this, I quit honestly thought you two had done it already. Especially with how long you two have dated."

Ginny smirked. "I take you and Ron.."

Hermione awkwardly nodded.

"But Ginny, truly believe me when I say I love your brother and he loves me. We decided it was time because we felt it. We did not need to plan it or talk about it. We just followed our hearts. Ginny if you really think Harry is the one, then go ahead, just remember, you get a first time once."

Both girls stood quiet before Ginny asked.

"Where did you guys even do it?... HOW WAS IT?"

Hermione's mouth shot open, she playfully pushed Ginny.

"Its your brother!" Hermione said blushing.

"Your right, Your right, forget I asked." Ginny looked down.

Then Hermione and Ginny looked at one another again and burst out laughing.

"Okay! I will tell, but tell no one, especially your brother. It happened last year when I took Ron to meet my parents back home. And Ginny... IT WASA BRILLIANT! But I do have to admit it was quit painful at first, but by the second go it was absolutely brilliant!"

Ginny covered her mouth and began laughing.

"Oh come on lets go before the boys come looking for us"

-----

As Ginny and Hermione walked into the Great Hall, they saw a few students who actually bothered to get up early and eat breakfast. The room was lighted by the bright sun warm sun coming in through the windows. The air smelled of sausage, eggs and pancakes. They had missed seeing someone who was walking towards them.

The girls made their way to the boys.

"Good Morning beautiful" said Harry getting up to embrace Ginny into a kiss. "You look beautiful like always" Although Harry always said this to Ginny, she never became tired of it. Every time she would blush and he would just fall in love all over again, at how cute she looked blushing.

Hermione looked at Ron with eyes like saying 'Why don't you ever do that to me?'

Ron got the hint, getting up he cleared his throat

"Hello my precious flower, did you sleep well? I know you need beauty sleep"

Hermione looked at him surprised "Excuse me Ronald?"

Ron rethought about what he said. "Oh no! thats not what I meant! your beautiful and you don't need beauty sleep.. I mean, you got it all wrong Hermione! your twisting my words around!"

"Ronald just shut up" Sitting down Hermione began cutting her food violently.

Harry and Ginny could only look at each other and smirk, they had become accustomed of seeing Ron and Hermione argue all the time, but it usually humored them.

Having forgot about Luna, who had already had her way towards the trio and Ginny, she startled them.

"Cheers my fellow Gryffidors." Said Luna in a dreamy tone."

All looking at her at once, Harry was the first to smile.

"Oh Good morning Luna, how can I do of service?"

Luna looked at Hermione to Ron to Ginny and finally lazily at Harry.

"Well actually, its more like what can you four do me of service. I am going around asking people if they would like to join my club."

Ginny smiled at Luna making sure she got her attention.

"What sort of club Luna?"

"Well I want to do a video theatre club. Just for fun, I have four members so far."

"whom?"

"Oh but I can not tell, you have to join and go to the first gathering on Sunday."

Harry looked at Ron, Ginny and Hermione.

"what do you say guys?"

Ron looked at Harry. "But what about quidditch?"

"Oliver hasn't said anything about practice, but we never have practice or games on Sundays, so I am sure it will be fine."

At the sound of Oliver's name, Ginny's ears began ringing, she suddenly had the urge to look over at the teachers table.

Turning to it, without a surprise she saw Oliver.

He was drinking something, but he was not staring at her, he was staring somewhere else. Following his gaze, Ginny found herself looking at Jamari, a 7th year Gryffindor, who slept two beds away from Ginny.

Jamari and Ginny were not friends, but they spoke a few words occasionaly.

Jamari had many qualities, she was smart enough to be in Ravenclaw, brave and loyal enough to be in Gryffindor, and had the pure line to be in Slytherin. She was what Ginny wished she was, perfect. She had a flawless face, with bright blue eyes, full lips, and well defined cheek bones, black straight hair, and a well porportioned body. Many people liked Jamari because she was nice to everyone, and although she had many admirers (Like Ginny did, but Ginny was in a relationship) she still respected herself.

Ginny began feeling a odd feeling, she began clenching her teeth and bawling her fist. She snapped back to reality when she heard Hermione.

"Well I think it would be fun, sign me up Luna. Hermione Jane Granger"

"Me to Luna, do you want to join Ginny?"

"huh?" Ginny looked at Harry confused.

"Do you want to join Luna's club?"

"Oh.. yes sure, sign me up."

Luna looked at Ron. "And you?"

Hermione pinched Ron.

"OW!, Okay i'll do it"

"Excellent, I will send you a reminder tomorrow." Walking away Luna did not hear Ron tell Harry, "She's really weird." Followed by a slap behind the head from Hermione.

Turning back too the teachers table, Oliver was no longer looking at Jamari, but at Ginny.

Ginny felt her face turn warm, smiling at him she felt a fluttering feeling in her gut as he smiled back at her.


	6. Battling thoughts

Ginny's heart began to pound. A second or two ago she was having an odd feeling in her stomach when she was and Oliver were smiling to one another. And now she felt her heart might pop out her chest as she saw Oliver make his way towards them. A cold sweat began coming to her, and in a panic she turned around to face her boyfriend. Without thinking she grabbed Harry's face and began aggressively kissing him. Causing Ron to cough loudly

"Hey none of that you two!"

Arriving at the table, Oliver raised a questionable eyebrow at Hermione and Ron and he nodded towards Ginny and Harry, who were in a deep snog.

Clearing his throat loudly Oliver smiled at Harry and Ginny when they broke free from the heated kiss.

"Hope I am not interrupting anything."

Ginny felt her face turning red, and she began to mentally curse at her self.

_'Real fucking smooth Ginny, bloody idiot, why did I do that for? What the hell is going on with me?'_

Harry licked his lip before looking back at up at Oliver.

"Oh hey mate, or should I say professor?"

Oliver chuckled. "Oliver is fine when we are not around other students, besides you lot."

"Okay, well what is it Oliver?"

Oliver sat in the empty spot that was next to Ginny to talk to Harry. Ginny could only feel uncomfortable, Here she was in-between her boyfriend and a professor, who happened to very handsome and gave Ginny a confusing feeling.

_'Merlins sake! he smells good.' _thought Ginny.

"Well actually I wanted to talk to you about Gryffindors qudditch team"

Hermione rolled her eyes at the sound of qudditch.

"Oh yeah, we were talking about it earlier weren't we guys?" Ron and Ginny nodded. Ginny keeping her gaze at her plate.

"Well I wanted to ask Harry, how would like the position as captain?"

Ron and Ginny both looked at Harry amazed.

"What? me as.. Cap... Captain?"

Oliver nodded. "So what do you say?"

Harry was having a hard time getting the words out.

"Of... OF COURSE!"

"Great, our first practice is tomorrow. I hope you let the rest of the team know."

Harry and Ron nodded. Getting up Oliver walked to the Great Halls doors. Finally being able to breath again, Ginny looked up to find Hermione looking at her questionably.

------

The day had gone by fast. That is with the exception of potions class,

where Snape deducted 15 point from Gryffindor in the very first 10 minutes of class.

When the trio and Ginny had walked into the common room they found it busy with usual activity from the other students after dinner on a Friday night. Yawning Ron announced he needed somewhere to sit. Looking at the 3rd years who were sitting on the big couch, they replied by pointing at the empty two person love seat. But Ron only wanted to lay on the one they were one.

Turning around so his back was to the 3rd years, he jumped back high in the air, the 3d years screamed and scattered as they saw Ron almost about to squash them.

Letting his body fall hard on the couch where the 3rd years were, Ron yawned loudly.

The 3rd years walked away cursing.

"I am so full and tired!"

Surprisingly instead of hitting or yelling at him, Hermione made him scoot over as she continued knitting whatever it was she was doing.

Harry was now deeply concentrating on a wizard's chess game he was playing against Fred on the floor.

Ginny sat alone in the love seat. She was becoming bored quickly, and she soon found herself thinking about Oliver.

In her head she began battling with her thoughts.

'_Whats going on with me? I have never felt this way since I have been with Harry._

_Can it really be possible that I fancy him? _

_No, I just admire him. _

_Admire him? for what?_

_How he plays._

_But I have not seen his play with his team in ages!'_

_Well whatever it is I have to stop acting weird, I am with Harry and I love him.'_

Ginny looked up to find Oliver walking in, again their eyes met. She began feeling funny again,

_'No stop it Ginny, act normal'_

Smiling at Oliver she called herself down. "Hi Oliver!"

"Gin" Oliver smiled, showing her his perfect pearly white teeth

Fred looked up from the game.

"EY! Wood! come play a game with me or Harry"

"Oi, I will play winner"

"Are you sure, me and Fred might be a while, if you want you can play with him now"

Oliver shook his head. "I have all night. You two play your game"

He crossed his arms and remained standing, looking down as Harry and Fred played.

Ginny began checking him out, she started by looking at his arms, they looked strong, and his chest seemed tight and toned. Moving up she was going to look at his face, but she found him staring back at her.


	7. cheers to a new friendship

_'Fuck! did he see me checking him out?'_

Ginny looked down at the floor to where Fred and Harry were playing. She was hoping that in doing so Oliver would look away. But when she looked up to him again, he had not even looked away.

As a matter of fact just as Ginny thought it could not get any worse, Oliver was walking towards her.

He stopped right in front of her.

"May I sit here?"

Oliver pointed at the empty spot next to her in the love seat.

Ginny looked up at him and nodded. Trying to act casual she smiled

"It's all yours."

"Thank you sweetheart"

"No problem professor"

Oliver pretended to be hurt.

"You make me feel old when yo say that, I'm only 20 you know"

Ginny was surprised. 'He is only 20?' thought Ginny.

"And besides I don't have you as a student Ginny, So technically you can call me coach, that is if your still in the team. Or just Oliver"

"Well, just Oliver yes I do plan to stay in the team."

Oliver and Ginny made direct eye contact again, they were both smiling at one another. You would think she would be feeling sick again, but she was beginning to feel comfortable with him by the second.

They began talking about how much Hogwarts has changed. And anyone who could have looked at them, could tell you it was obvious that they were deep in

their conversation. Hermione especially noticed.

"So how have you been young Weasley? I remember the last time I saw you, you were the quiet little red head in the Weasley family. Are you still the quiet one?"

"I am quiet still, but my mates can tell you different. I guess depends really. I show my true self with mates mostly"

Oliver nodded.

"Well considering we will be working together this year and maybe for next year's Gryffindor team-"

he held out his hand to her

"- what do you say to beginning a friendship?"

Ginny looked at his hand, grabbing it, she shook it. Cheekily she smiled at him.

"I would love that very much Oliver"

_'Her hand feel's really nice and soft' _ thought Oliver.

"Correct me if I am wrong, but were you not the small girl who fancied Harry Potter very much?"

Ginny's mouth opened "Where did you hear that? Was I really that obvious?"

"No, I just remember your brothers teasing Harry about it long ago"

Ginny looked at Fred, who was unaware that they were talking about him.

"Those little sh-"

Oliver cut her off by laughing.

"Now now, it seems it all worked out in the end didn't it?"

Ginny smiled, looking at Harry she nodded.

"You really love him don't you?"

She looked at Oliver. She was confused at why he would ask her a question like that, but she really wanted to gain a friend relationship with him.

"Yeah I do."

Oliver smiled. "You two make a nice couple."

Ginny sweetly smiled. She watched as he changed his sitting position, raising one leg on to the couch and wrapping his arm to the back of the couch.

"Comfortable much?"

Oliver chuckled

"This common room is like my third home."

"Third? What's your second?"

"The qudditch field skies. No matter what field it is, once I am mounted on my broom and flying in the sky. I feel right at home."

"And your first?"

Oliver smiled at looked down at his hands at this.

"My first? well-" Oliver had stopped and he was now looking at something.

Looking across the room Ginny once again found herself looking at Jamari. She had taken of her cloak, exposing her perfect long legs as she walked down the stairs of the girls dormitory.

Ginny looked back at Oliver and found him staring at Jamari.

Jamari also noticed Oliver and smiled at him, waving at him. She called him over, in her Scottish accent every girl envied and every male melted to.

"Oi Olli."

"Excuse me Ginny."

Ginny was not even able to say bye to Oliver, he got up after excusing himself and made his way to Jamari. Ginny watched as Oliver kissed Jamari's forehead and gave her a hug. Oliver then lead Jamari out the common room.


	8. Close night

After finishing their game, Fred and Harry announced the should all go to sleep. They had to get up at 5:00 am for qudditch practice.

Now half hour later,

Ginny and Harry (well okay more Ginny, she wanted to see what time Oliver and Jamari got back) had decided to fall asleep in the common room, but it was hopeless. Ginny and Harry were still wide awake.

Ginny had her head on his chest, she felt his chest rise and fall at every breath. Harry was playing with her hair. The warm heat from the fireplace on them.

"Gin, I love you so much"

"I love you too Harry"

the grandfather clock in the common room, chimed twelve times.

Harry groaned.

"OOOOH! Why did Wood have to make practice so early? we have to get up in four hours to get ready for practice at 5."

"You think we might even have practice? Wood has not even came back"

"I did not even notice him leave."

"He left with Jamari, meanwhile you and Fred were playing chess."

"Jamari? Boy did Oliver move quick.. but that''s good though, its about time Jamari has a boyfriend."

"What do you mean?" Ginny did not know weather to be hurt or mad.

She had finally accepted that she fancied Oliver, and she knew he was a teacher at Hogwarts, and that she was much younger. But the thought of Jamari going out with him. was... NOT FAIR!

_'Jamari always has guys crawling on their knees and hands for her, and out of all guys to pick, she picks the one __**I want.**_

_what the hell am I thinking? I have an incredible boyfriend and all I can think about is Oliver.' _thought Ginny.

"Well since I could remember, I've never seen her with any guy, other then mates.

"You really think they are going out Harry?"

"I don't know, but we are getting out in a few weeks, and Jamari is a 7th year and of age. So I really see no problem with it."

Suddenly Ginny and Harry heard the fat lady.

"Come in"

Harry and Ginny exchanged looks, and quickly got in position as if they were sleeping.

When Oliver and Jamari walked in Ginny had her back to Harry. Harry had his arm wrapped around her. They both kept their eye's closed, but they could hear the Scottish pair talking.

"How was it?"

Ginny heard Jamari giggle

"You were good"

Ginny went cold, her heart almost sank.

'What does she mean he was good? Did they have sex? that has to be it,' thought Ginny. Little did she know that "you were good" would haunt her mind 24/7

"Good" said Oliver

"Ooooh Olli look at how adorable they look"

Ginny knew that Jamari was referring to her and Harry.

It took seconds before Ginny heard Oliver respond.

"Uh yeah... look I have to wake up in a few hours for Practice, want to stay up with me?"

"hmm I don't know what is it in for me" she giggled "I kid I kid, okay sure"

"Hold on"

Suddenly the light from the fire in the room went dark. Oliver had turned off the fire. And with the dark came silence.

Ginny knew that the had gone into Oliver's room.

Ginny felt like shit, her confidence completely went down the drain.

She was wallowing in her own pain, when she suddenly felt something pressed on her back. Slowly she turned around to face Harry.

"Sorry can't help it"

Ginny touched him,

"what the hell?"

"Sorry, you were really close up to me"

They had been together for so long, but they had never done anything sexual.

Ginny leaned closer to Harry, her lips touched his. With the state Harry was in, he wasted no time in turning a sweet peck into a heavy passionate kiss. Harry ran his fingers through her hair, he continued to kiss her heavily.

In the heat of the moment, Ginny rolled him over to his back, she was now on top of him, they continued to kiss as she began to unbutton her pajama blouse. Taking it off, she felt as Harry began rubbing her breasts through her bra, her heart was beating fast, she was nervous as hell, but she found herself becoming aroused by the second.

She knew Harry was not a virgin, but she still was.

She stopped kissing him, and undid her bra, letting Harry cup her breasts. He began rubbing them again, this time feeling so much better in the nude for her. Ginny closed her eyes and let her body take charge. She slid down to where both their parts rubbed against each other. Slowly she began to rub herself against Harry's boner, she began thrusting her hips, she had never done or experienced anything like this, so she quickly began reaching her peek. Just as she was about to get her first orgasm, she suddenly had the vision of Oliver's face. Opening her eyes, she quickly got off Harry.

"Whats wrong Gin?" Harry rubbed her shoulder.

"Nothing, I just can't do it Harry. Im sorry" She wanted to but she couldn't sleep with Harry imagining he was Oliver.

"It's alright"

"No it's not alright. We both have been wanting this for a while but-"

of course she could not tell Harry the real reason she stopped, so she came up with the first lie she could.

"- It's just, I'm scared someone might come down. And besides, I thought we both wanted to make it more special."

"I want it to be special Ginny. Im sorry I just... look... I understand, I don't want to share our first time in the common room in the dark either." Kissing her on the forehead, he wrapped the blanket they had over her.

"I love you Ginny, and I will wait until your ready."


	9. So far away

I just wanted to say, thank you all for your positive feedback. I really hope I satisfy you guys well with this story. ' I Ran (So Far Away) by A Flock of Seagulls'. is mentioned in the story, if you do not know what song it is, you should look up into it, so you can get a better idea at the beat and what not. Alright enjoy!

-------

"Hey Ginny," Ginny woke up to someone gently shaking her shoulder. Opening her eyes she found Oliver crouching down next to her.

Showing his smile that any girl could melt to, he grinned and whispered.

"Wake up sleepy head. I already woke the boys up, but I can't go into the girls dormitory, can you please go wake them up?"

Ginny looked into his eyes and tried not to laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing, its just that when you said that, it sounded funny with your Scottish accent."

"I don't have an accent, you do!"

"We both have accents, deal?"

"yes. sleep well?"

Ginny shook her head and turned her head to find Harry still sleeping. Yawning she rubbed her eyes, forgetting she was still topless from last night. (She had gone to sleep like that after she and Harry talked. They did nothing but cuddle, she was wrapped in the blanket Harry had wrapped around her.)

She sat up, the blanket falling to her lap, exposing her whole upper body to Oliver.

Yawning Ginny asked. "What time is it Oliver?"

She moved her hands away from her face to find Oliver looking away.

"It uh, about 4:10. Im uh.. going to go shower now." Oliver got up and quickly left to his room.

"Oh.. kay?" Ginny suddenly felt a chill, she looked down and realized that Oliver had just had an eye full of her.

"Shit" whispered Ginny.

---------

Back in Oliver's room, Oliver walked in, on his bed Jamari was still asleep. Taking off his shirt he threw it on the floor. He took off his slippers along the way to his bathroom. He closed the door with his foot, he walked to his sink and looked at himself in the mirror and talked to himself as if expecting his reflection to answer back.

"What the hell just happened?" He turned on his sink, and splashed cold water on his face. He took off his trousers and boxers and turned on the shower head. Oliver shifted his hand at his radio, he had mastered wandless magic since his 7th year at Hogwarts. As he stepped into the shower, music started playing from his stereo. (not many people knew, but a few of his team mates and Jamari, that he knew how to sing well. He loved rock music, and if you named him any song from any decade he could sing every word, muggle band or not. He had shown Jamari some of his singing skills and even she told him he was good last night. Jamari was an amazing singer as well.)

He stepped under the water, letting the water hit his head and face, feeling it go down his body, he started moving his head the beat of ' I Ran (So Far Away) by A Flock of Seagulls'. He closed his eyes as the lyrics started and began singing along. When he got the part that said "I never thought I'd meet a girl like you" he began thinking about what had just happened a few minutes ago. He had seen the young Weasley.

_She must be at least 15 if she is a 5th year. Too young, don't get any idea's Wood. _

Trying to focus back on the song he found that it was useless, he began replaying the scene back in his head.

_For a young girl she is really developed. Not to mention attractive._ Oliver had always had a weakness for red heads, but he never saw the young Weasley like he did now. Not even the day he saw her in her two piece the first day he arrived.

Oliver felt himself becoming aroused, his member quickly becoming stiffer and bigger as he thought of Ginny.

Without much hesitation Oliver closed his eyes and grabbed his member, stroking it slowly, water pouring down his body, He let the water continue to fall down his face, he had his left arm resting against the wall in front of him, his right arm at a steady pace on himself. It did not take long before his pace began to quicken. Oliver continued to masturbate until he began feeling a pleasurable sensation. As the song ended, he reached his limit and he began ejaculating. He gave a low grunt and have a few more strokes until he had completely relieved himself.

Oliver heard clapping, opening his eyes he found Jamari standing in the door way. Oliver had forgot to lock the bathroom door. He was looking at her over his left arm which was still against the wall.

"Bravo! I have to say that was a rather hot scene, I see your not small. Now tell me Olli were you thinking of me?"

Oliver began putting shampoo in his hair, messaging it around.

"What time is it?"

"4:30"

"Are you going to watch the team practice?"

"Are you ignoring my question."

"Yep. So are you going to watch the team practice or not?"

"I see why not, scoot over I need to shower too."

Oliver looked at her, she was now standing naked, he had to admit Jamari had such an amazing body. Moving over he watched as she got in. She began wetting her hair, grabbing Oliver's soap bar she began rubbing it all over her body, taking her time on her breasts.

"You like to play with my mind don't you witch?"

"Oh I don't know what you mean Oliver" Jamari wickedly smiled as she moved her hand down her navel.

"You bloody know well what I am talking about."

Jamari tipped toed to him, she was shorter then him, but not as short as Ginny was next to him. She kissed him on the lips.

"Now Oliver, if you don't mind I like my space."

She opened the showers glass door and waited for him to get out.

He tssed at her and got out.

"When your done, meet me and the team on the field."

----

With brooms at hand the team (including two new replacements for George and Miranda) made their way towards the field.

Harry and Ginny walked behind the rest of the team. Both holding their brooms in their free hands so they could walk together at hand.

"What's wrong Ginny?"

"Nothing why?"

"You seem really... uncomfortable, scared even"

"No, I' fine" Ginny looked up at Harry smiled, that was one of the major complains she had about herself, her height.

"It's not about last night is it?"

"Of course not."

Arriving at the field, the team found Oliver carrying the case that held the qudditch balls.

Ginny could feel herself becoming warm, she was sure she was blushing.

"Alright guys, you all know what to do." said Oliver clapping in a 'chop chop' sort of way. The team nodded. mounted their broom and kicked off towards the sky.

"Harry, I'll be up there in a second, I have to talk to Oliver real quick."

"Okay, hurry up love."

Oliver opened the case and began throwing the balls, followed by the golden snitch

"Oliver?" Oliver turned around, he was struck at how beautiful Ginny looked with the sun rising behind her. She looked like a goddess.

"Ginny?"

"I wanted to talk to you about this morning." Ginny blushed.

Oliver crossed his arms over his chest, his face indifferent, trying not to become aroused again.

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on Oliver, don't play it off dumb, I know you saw my.. my.. uh..knoc-" Ginny could not find a way to say it.

"Your breasts?" Oliver finally said

"so you admit you saw my... breasts then?"

Oliver uncrossed his arms and sat on the case that had held the qudditch balls.

"Look Ginny sweet heart, what you and Potter do is your business."

_'Oh no he is getting the wrong idea, He thinks I slept with Harry.'_ thought Ginny.

"No Oliver, you have it all wrong!"

"Ginny, look from what I last recall we both agreed on being friends last night. And trust me when I say, I do not want to ruin it. So what do you say to.. it never happened?"

_'Like I can ever forget it.'_ thought Oliver.

Ginny smiled, she breathed out relieved

"Oliver trust me when I say-"

"OOOOOH Olli baby, what do you think of my new dress?" Ginny had been interrupted and she knew who it was just by the Scottish accent, Oliver and Ginny both turned to see Jamari, in a short white dress, it was low cut. It had a red flower at the corner of her dress, designed with what looked like diamonds. It was reveling but elegant. Ginny really liked it.

"You look stunning."

"Why thank you" She tipped toed again and gave him a peek on the lips. Then she tilted her head to one side.

"Oh Good morning Ginny."

Ginny forced a smile.

"Good morning Jamari. I really like your dress."

Jamari twirled. Ginny was jealous, not because the dress showed off Jamari's curves, nor that she had just kissed Oliver, but that she knew she could never afford a dress like that.

"Aww thank you darling, you know we should go shopping some time."

"I don't think that can be possible."

"Any why is that?" asked Jamari putting her hands on her hips.

Ginny looked at Oliver then back at Jamari embarrassed.

"Because I could never afford to buy anything like that."

Ginny looked down to the ground, she could feel her throat becoming sore, and her eyes watery. She was not about to let anyone see her different, especially Oliver. She took a deep breath and found Jamari and Oliver looking at her. Jamari was looking at her as if she was a sick little puppy she felt sorry for. And Oliver was looking at her in a way Ginny could not explain, was it pity?

"Oh, Im sorry."

Ginny forced a smile for the second time since Jamari had arrived.

"Don't stress about it." she looked back at Oliver. "Well, _Coach_ I'm heading on up."

Oliver was struck at how she called him coach. He had told her it was fine, but the way she said it made him feel bad.

Ginny mounted her broom, without looking back she flew towards the rest of the team.

Jamari looked at Oliver worried.

"I hope I did not make her sad. I did not mean to."

"I know you didn't Jamari, but you have to realize that not many people, even pure bloods come from wealthy parents. The Weasley's just so happen to be one of them. Don't worry about it, just don't say her sorry to her any time soon, don't want to make her think you feel pity for her. She's a strong girl. "

Jamari smiled and looked at him with narrowed eyes. Oliver looked at her.

"What?"

"do you have a sort of... thing for her?"

"What? are you mental? she's only a 5th year. What gave you that idea."

"Oliver, I have been involved in your life for 12 years, I know you better then what your mum does. In, _every _way."

Oliver looked up at the sky, he could see Ginny, her face showed her concentration. She threw a Quaffle, scoring a point. He was impressed at how easily she was able to do it, and with such grace. Not to mention she looked so beautiful doing it.

Oliver looked back at Jamari.

"I don't fancy her Jamari." But Oliver was not even to sure he was convincing himself.


	10. Oliver makes up his mind

Pump it by Black Eyes Peas is mentioned in this song, so look up into that song for the beat and and stuff to get a better idea of what is going on. This chapter might be a bit boring but you will see why it is important.

---------

As the morning went on, the sun played no mercy. The sun blazed all across the sky, the team had been practicing for 3 solid hours now. They were sweating bullets, and Oliver refused them any breaks. Ginny looked down, she could see Oliver giving order's to her brother Fred, looking around she could not find Jamari. From afar she could hear students coming out to the hot Saturday morning to play or rest on the school grounds before breakfast at 9:00 A.M. She also noticed a few girls sitting in the stands looking at Oliver, who seemed to be unaware of their presence.

Ginny flew over to Harry.

"When do you think he will give us a rest?"

Harry shrugged, looking around trying to look for the snitch.

"I don't know Gin, I have caught the snitch about 30 times now and he just has me release it each time. I think he thinks we can keep up with the brutal training he has to do for Puddlemere United."

Ginny looked around at the rest of the team, they were all lazily doing their job now. She was sure they were all tired, hungry and hot from the heat of the sun. A few of them had even discarded a few of their clothing to cool off.

"Ah I found you."

Ginny turned to see Harry zoom towards the sky towards the golden snitch, leaving a wonderful breeze that cooled her off her a few seconds.

Ginny blocked the sun with her hand, she blew on a strand of hair that was in her face. She could feel sweat dripping down her forehead and down her back. Balancing herself on her broom so not to fall, she began taking of her shirt she had on, leaving her in her sports bra. She threw it down towards the ground, she watched as her shirt fell... fell... fell landing on Oliver's head who happened to be walking around the field.

"oops." Ginny flew down towards the ground.

Oliver pulled the sweaty shirt off him, looking at it he held it out.

"Sorry about that coach." said Ginny now running towards him.

"Is this yours?"

"Yeah, I wasn't aiming at you, I just threw it."

Oliver looked at Ginny as she ran towards him. He knew sports bra's were meant to hold a women's breast in place during sports, but considering the size of Ginny's breast's, they did no justice. And the fact Ginny had a slim and flat stomach did not help at all, it just made her chest look bigger.

Getting to him Ginny wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Where's Jamari?"

Oliver looked around,

"She was complaining that it was to hot earlier so she went inside I figure."

"Don't blame her, I bet I look a mess right about now."

Oliver reached over and tucked a strand of her hair off her face and behind her ear.

"No you still manage to look good."

Ginny's cheeks became rosy.

"You think we can call it a day coach?"

Oliver looked up to see the rest of the team. Harry was now tossing the snitch back and forward from hand to hand and the rest of the team were practically fainting on their brooms.

"It is rather hot-" Oliver stopped so he could take off his black shirt he was wearing. "-and out of all colors to wear today, its black."

Ginny watched as he wiped some of the sweat he had running down his face with his black shirt. Looking at his body she confirmed what she saw in the common room when she was checking him out. He definitely had a well tone upper body. His arms were defined with muscle, his chest was toned and tight, and not to mention he had a rather yummy looking 6- pack.

Oliver noticed Ginny looking at him.

He did the superman stance one more time, making Ginny laugh and blush at realizing that Oliver had noticed her checking him out again.

"So ginny, I think we are equal now huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"You saw _my _chest now." Oliver playfully pretended to shriek and covered himself up. Making Ginny giggle in a fit, this made Oliver smile. She looked really cute doing it.

"I don't know coach, I don't have much of a fit body like yours."

Oliver wished he could tell her different.

"Well I was not born like this, my coach push's the hell out of us. And what's with you calling me coach all of a sudden?"

"Well that's what you are."

"Yeah but I rather mates call me by my name."

"Oh.."

Oliver looked up to the sky.

"Alright guys, bring it in, you all did good! now head to the showers."

Ginny watched as the team sighed in satisfaction. They flew towards the lockers to shower and change.

Harry landed next to Ginny, kissing her on the lips he looked at Oliver.

"I do not know how you can keep up with this training on a regular bases."

Oliver felt a a hint jealousy when he saw Harry kiss Ginny.

"We' its my job. Maybe one day you might be doing it as well."

"I don't think so, I want to be an Auror."

"An Auror huh? I wish you the best of luck Potter."

Ginny had noticed the expression Oliver had done when he saw Harry kiss her. And meanwhile they were talking she stood confused, was he jealous? or was she just being delusional?

"Thank you Oliver, well I'm going to go shower." Turning to Ginny he gave her one last kiss before agreeing to meet up at the Great Hall and walking towards the locker room.

Ginny and Oliver stood in silence for a few seconds.

"So, do you need any help putting the equipment away?"

"No thank you Ginny, I can mange on my own. You should go shower so you can go get something to eat."

----------

After practice they went to the Great Hall where they ate breakfast, they all received owls with reminders of tomorrows Luna's club meeting. The rest of the day passed by rather quickly and the team found themselves going to sleep earlier then usual, being tired from the mornings practice. Considering it was early and the common room was busy with the other students, Harry and Ginny were not able to sleep in the common room. But instead had to sleep in their own separate bed's in their dormitories.

---------

Ginny awoke to a bright and lovely Sunday morning, unlike yesterday the sun was shining bright, but was not blazing or creating humid wind.

After getting ready she along with Hermione went to the Great Hall where they quickly ate their breakfast.

"I don't know why we have to go to this stupid thing any ways." said Ron as they walked towards to room that was listed on the reminder Luna had owled them. Reaching to the room, they found Fred and Lee Jordan walking from the opposite direction towards them.

"Oi Harry, where are you all going?"

"We signed up for Luna Lovegood's club."

"Oi! So did we!"

Fred and Harry jumped in the air hitting their stomachs together, Lee high fived Harry.

"This is going to be awesome now!" cheered on Lee.

Walking into the room they found Luna Lovegood, sitting on a stage that took up one side of the room, in front of the stage were rows of seats, where sitting in one was Jamari. She waved at Ginny.

"Hi Ginny!"

Ginny tried to not roll her eyes, but smiled at Jamari and waved.

They all look their seats, looking around the room, Luna clapped her hands. For some odd reason, Luna did not seem her usual self, she seemed more alive and... normal.

"I wanted to start off by saying thank you all for joining, I thought of this idea after I had spent my summer at a distant cousins house, who happens to be a muggle. She was part of a theatre group and I really enjoyed it, and I thought maybe you would too. What I want to do is put on a production for the you guys to perform in front of the school."

Lee and Fred began hooting.

"And what will it be?"

Luna stared at them.

".. yes.. hoot... well I want to make a production where you guys are the stars, you will have to dress up like your favorite comedian's, bands, singer's etc and perform-"

Lee and Fred both nodded agreeing, showing that they were impressed and liked the idea.

"-Now meanwhile I spent my time with my cousin I was able to get her to burn me a few mixed CD's with a few muggle music. She is a yank so I am not sure if you guys might recognize the music. But what I want to do is play a few songs and if you know the words, you may go on stage and put on a small show, you may lip sing but you have to put on a show. Understand?"

Everyone nodded.

"Okay so how about we start?"

As more than an half hour passed they had all enjoyed themselves, even Ron had to admit he was having a great time. Everyone except Ginny had gone of stage and lip singed to something, especially Fred and Lee.

"Ginny you have not gone up yet."

"Uh, yeah sorry Luna but I don't know any of the songs."

Luna nodded. "Okay well this will be the last song."

Luna played the next song.

A Surfer beat started.

Fred and Lee ran up the stage.

"Oaf! come on Ron, Harry, Gin! I know you know this song!" Ron and Harry quickly recognized the song 'Pump it by Black Eyes Peas'.

Lee, Ron, Fred and Harry sat down in a line and as the lyrics started they all rotated their bodies in a circle motion at the same time. They began singing.

"Ha ha ha! "

As 2:10 minutes passed the boys had put on a hilarious show, acting along with the lyrics. Fred knew the whole song by heart and he well knew so did Ginny. Jumping of he stage he began pulling her up, she was fighting back and trying to sit down.

"Come on Gin, I know you know the song and none of us can sing the next part, we need a girl."

"noooo Fred, I don't know how to sing!"

"Rubbish! You always sing this part at home and your damn good!"

Ginny finally gave in and began getting up the stage, completely missing the fact that Oliver was walking in, he spotted Jamari and sat next to her.

"What going on?" he whispered to Jamari.

"Your late"

"yeah had to do something. So what's going on?"

"Luna has been been playing music meanwhile we acted to it."

"ah" Oliver was taken back as he saw Ginny walk on stage, he did not think she would join this club. He had joined it because he had felt sorry for Luna. He saw that Ginny seemed uncomfortable, he had heard this song long ago when he had gone to the muggle part of London. He leaned back curious to see how Ginny singed.

She made it just in time at 2:21 of the song, where she joined in with the guys

"Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn"

Taking in a deep breath Ginny began to sing her part at 2:26 where she began to lag on her part, she closed her eyes and arched her back, back. Expressing her voice well and loud.

"Woooo woooooooooo"

Oliver was surprised at how well she able to hold a note. And impressed at how beautiful she looked doing it.

Fred smiled as he and the boys all began singing again.

"Apl. de ap. from Philippines

Live and direct rocking this scene

Breaking on down for the B-boys

And B-girls waiting to do their thing

Pump it, louder come on

Don't stop and keep it going'

Do it lets get it on

Move it"

Fred moved closer to his little sister Ginny, looking at her he sang

"Come on, baby, do it"

Fred swung his arm towards Ginny as if sort presenting her.

Closing her eyes again, once again she raised her voice, her small solo part.

"La-da-di-da-da-di-die

On the stere-ere-ereo-"

Harry and Ron jumped in just to say. "HAH!"

continuing to sing, Ginny kept her eyes closed, her left hand at her chest.

"- Let those speakers blow your mind

To let it go, let it go

Here we go

La-da-di-da-da-di-die

On the rad-adi-adi-io

This systems got me feel so fi-ei-ei-eine!!"

Opening her eyes she smiled, that's when she saw Oliver, she had gotten over being a bit shy around him, but she never thought he would hear her sing, she could feel herself blushing. She let the boys finish of the song.

When the song finished Fred hugged her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Told you, you were brilliant."

Luna started clapping.

"Wow, Ginny I am shocked at how well you can sing."

Oliver began to whistle.

"GO GINNY! I didn't know you could sing!"

Ginny shyly looked at him.

Oliver couldn't battle the feeling no more, she was perfect. She could sing, she loved qudditch, she smelled lovely, she was beautiful, sexy a red head, smart... the list could go one for him. He now knew he could no longer fool himself... he fancied her alright.


	11. The truth hurts

"Hey Weaslette I saw you the other day, I just wish I could have recorded you stripping on your broom!"

It was Monday morning and Ginny had to get to her class, she wished that at least one of the trio had class with her, but considering she was a year younger she did not. She turned around to see Draco, he had class on the same floor as her, but a different subject.

"For you information Malfoy I was not stripping, it was hot and we were training hard."

Draco walked up to Ginny. Looking down at her he smirked.

"I don't think getting trained by a professional player is much of a hard work. Unlike your team, we Slytherin's actually train on our own and win games."

Ginny gave him a dirty look.

"Well unlike you Slytherin's, we Gryffindor's don't have our daddy's pay off the referee's."

She began walking away.

"Well Weasley unlike you and your family, at least our daddy's can afford to do that, and then some."

Ginny turned to him, she could feel her throat in a knot, her eyes feeling teary. Malfoy had really gotten to her.

"Fuck you Malfoy!" Ginny took out her wand.

Draco withdrew his wand out also.

"Ooh ho ho, looks like the truth hurts doesn't it? Fuck me huh? I don't know, I have to admit your fit, and I have said I would have dated you. But then again how low can I really scope me self to? Not only are you a blood traitor who has a worthless father and bat fat ugly mother, but a ugly freckled, filthy, poor little bit-"

Draco felt his wand jolt out his hand. Looking towards the direction where a second ago he heard someone say a spell, he and Ginny found Oliver with his wand pointed at him.

Oliver walked over to Ginny, who was now in tears.

"Are you okay Ginny?"

Ginny nodded.

Draco looked at him his face red, spitting towards Oliver's feet he blazed out.

"Piss off Wood, this does not concern you!"

"Oh I think it does mister Draco Malfoy, as a professor, I can not allow you to rudely go around calling students as you please and threaten them with your wand."

"She had her wand pointed at me as well. And besides who the fuck do you think you are, you foul oaf!"

Oliver started laughing.

Ginny stood back, leaning against the wall she took in the hurtful words Malfoy had just said, she dropped to the floor in a sitting position, with her knee's up she hid her face into her arms crying.

"Your calling me foul? Draco... you were pointing your wand and offending not only someone of the opposite sex of you, but someone younger then you... now if anyone is foul, it's you."

"How dare you! you... you-"

"MALFOY! I am already deducting 25 points from Slytherin, do you really want me to add in more for offending a teacher?"

Draco looked at him pissed, then at Ginny who was on the floor crying.

"You better watch out Wood. You don't know what you just got yourself into."

"Oh is that correct? And tell me Malfoy... what exactly did I just get myself into?"

Smirking Malfoy slowly raised up his left sleeve slightly. Showing Oliver the dark mark he had on his forearm.

"You'll see Wood... you'll see."

Walking away towards his class Draco smirked one last time.

Oliver stood is spot looking at Malfoy over his shoulder as he walked away.

He knew Malfoy had just shown him the mark that all of the Dark Lord's follower's wore. But he didn't know what to think with Malfoy's last words.

Oliver turned to Ginny when he heard a sniff. Squatting down he touched her shoulder.

"Ginny, he's gone, are you okay?"

Ginny looked up but didn't look at him, her eye's were red, and her nose was running. She looked at the floor.

"I'm okay."

Oliver didn't believe her.

"Ginny you can't even look me at the eyes when you say that. What happened?"

Ginny finally looked at him in the eyes.

"The truth, that's what happened. Malfoy is right." Ginny looked back down again.

Oliver grabbed her chin with his left hand and her hand with his right, lifting up her head he shook his head.

"No Ginny he's not. Your father works hard and honest, unlike Malfoy's father. He and your mother provide all they can for you and your brothers. And you have a wonderful mother, who gave birth to amazing children, especially a beautiful little red head. Who she has raised strong, don't let someone like Malfoy get to you. He does not see what other people see."

Ginny slightly smiled, embarrassed at the state she was in.

Finally realizing that Oliver was holding her hand she wasn't sure of what she was about to ask.

"You.. you think I'm beautiful?"

Oliver stood quiet for a few seconds, finally realizing that he had just said that to her without even thinking.

"Yes I do... and does Potter, that's why he loves you as much as you love him.."

Ginny let go of his hand at the sound of Harry's name.

".. I think I'm late for class."

Oliver got up as she did too.

"Oh, right. Do you really want to go to class? If you like I could tell your professor that you are not feeling well, and excuse you from class so you can go maybe lay down in your bed."

Ginny nodded.

"Okay, stay here for a moment, what class do you have?"

Ginny told him, Oliver then went to excuse her. Coming back he found ginny with her arm's crossed.

"He said it was fine. come one."

Ginny and Oliver walked towards the Gryffindor common room in silence.

Getting in Oliver watched as Ginny made her way up the stairs to the girls dormitories.

At the 3rd step she turned around and looked at Oliver.

"I'm really embarrassed."

"Don't be... we are friends after all. That's what friends are there for."

Ginny smiled nodding.

"Thank you Oliver..."

"No problem, now go lay down."

She walked to more steps up before turning around again.

"Oliver?"

"mmm?"

"What were you doing up down there anyways?"

"I don't know... something in me told me I should be there. Guess I was there at the right time."


	12. The promise

When Ginny had gotten to into her bed, she made sure to close the curtains around her bed. Ginny kept thinking about how Oliver said he thought she beautiful. She had this fluttery feeling in her stomach, she was thinking maybe there was hope in her crush.

'_But he can't possibly fancy me. If he did he would not have mentioned Harry._

_Then again why was he so worried for me? Oh I have to stop being stupid, he even told Malfoy that as a professor he can't allow someone to do that to others. Merlins sake this man is driving me crazy! Or maybe... just maybe he does fancy me... but what about Harry?' _

Ginny's head began to hurt, she was stressing herself out for a man who she knew she had no chance with.

_'besides' _thought Ginny._ 'maybe he was just trying to make me feel better. Why would he be interested in me, when he has someone like Jamari at his feet?'_

Yawning she could feel her eyes becoming heavy.

Closing them she fell into a deep sleep.

She began dreaming of Harry, in her dream Harry was telling her to wait for him. She kept telling him to not go, but Harry just walked away, not looking back.

She heard him scream, when she tried looking for him everything turned into darkness. In her dream she dropped to the floor balled up, crying she began screaming 'why?'. On her left hand she had a ring on her ring hand.

Ginny sat up, sweating she began breathing hard.

She heard someone come into the dormitory, she was not sure what time it was, but it had to be earlier then 4 p.m. or else Hermione would have found her sleeping and woken her up.

Ginny stood quiet, she heard two female voices talking. She instantly recognized one... Jamari's.

"You wicked girl! And how did it go?"

"Come on it's Oliver. How do you think it went?"

"Good?"

"But of course."

"Wait, but Jamari how did you just tell him? Was he surprised?"

"Of course he was surprised! I told him the other night I stayed in his room."

"Are you going to tell everyone else?"

"hmm doesn't it show?"

Ginny wanted to hear more, but the voices his fainted away.

_'They must have left again. What in the world were they talking about?'_

Ginny's mind began racing.

_'What could Jamari have possibly told Oliver that he was surprised... unless.' _

Ginny's heart dropped.

_'Jamari pregnant?'_

-----

Ginny had gotten out of bed and taken a shower. She felt lousy, the day had gone bad for her. First she gets into that row with Draco, then Oliver see's her acting like a child. And now Jamari.

Walking down into the common room, she made it just in time to find the trio walking in.

"There you are! we have been looking all over for you!"

Ginny rolled her eyes at Ron.

"I really was not feeling good, so I came to get some rest."

Harry hugged her and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Harry when I am with you, I feel untouchable. I love you."

"I love you too."

Ginny knew she had to forget about her crush on Oliver, she did not want to hurt Harry. Even more she did not want to hurt herself, knowing she had no chance with Oliver.

Hermione and Ron stood looking at the couple, who were lost in each other eyes.

"OI! You two, break it up. No goggly eye making now."

Hermione snickered.

Harry and Ginny broke it apart.

"Sorry mate, but your little sister just has me that madly in love with her."

"Oh yes Harry, I have you under my spell don't I?"

Harry laughed. Turning to Hermione and Ron he nodded towards the door.

"So how's we go get some dinner?"

--------

After that day Ginny tried avoiding Oliver, which was hard since she had to see him in qudditch practices and at Luna's club. And during that time Jamari was always around as well. His crush for her was becoming more intense knowing she did not fancy him. He was so used at having girls throw themselves at him, that seeing Ginny trying to avoid him, was driving him mad.

Oliver had tried talking to Ginny many times. Only to have her keep the conversation short. It had been almost 2 months since that day with the incident with Draco.

Now on the last Wednesday of November, Ginny found herself eating breakfast with the trio and her other brother Fred. Harry had his arm around her, keeping her warm. The weather was changing again, becoming cooler. Soon snow would fall, and many students would be going home for Christmas vacation. The students were all happily chattering, when they heard hooting and flapping from afar.

"Ah, sounds like mail is coming" said Fred.

The students in the Great Hall all looked up, hoping that something had arrived for them. From from a distance Ginny could see Hedwig followed by other owls, patting Harry's arm she pointed towards the beautiful white owl.

"Harry, looks like Hedwig has something for you"

Ron squinted his eyes towards Hedwig. "looks like there's something for all of us, there's too many owls coming"

And Ron was right, all the owls landed in front of a student in the great hall. Other owls zoomed past the Great Hall and into the school's corridors, to hunt down the student they had mail for.

Hermione looked around.

"We all have the same letter"

Opening it up Hermione read it out loud

"Attention Hogwart Student, it has been brought to my attention that there have been reports about dangerous uprising's. I am terribly sorry to inform you all that the Hogsmeade trips have been canceled-" Ron and Fred groaned loudly followed by many more disappointed groans in the Great Hall.

"Guess they all read that part" said Ginny.

Hermione continued.

"- I know you all look forward to this outing every year. But you must all understand that this is for extreme safety measures, for you all. But I am happy to announce that in replacement, we will host a carnival on the school grounds, which we will expand the grounds for the attractions. It will take place the week you all come back from your Christmas vacation. Signed Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore"

They all looked at one another.

"So much for a visit at Honeydukes"

"Honestly Ronald! Is food all you think about?" Turning to Harry, Hermione had a worried expression.

"What do you think he meant by needing to take extreme safety measures? What could possibly be happening? You don't think Vol-"

Ron and Ginny both flinched and made a sort of squealing sound. Hermione sighed

"-You don't think you-know-who.."

Harry slammed his fists on the table.

"I knew I shouldn't have came back to Hogwarts. He is after me... Im going to have to leave"

Ginny looked at him. "What do you mean leave?"

Harry grabbed her hand.

"You know exactly what I mean Ginny. I can't let anything bad happen to anyone here because you- know- who is after me. It's not their fault. I could not live with myself if anything happened... especially to you and my mates."

"I'm coming with you then."

"So are we!" Jumped in Hermione, referring to Ron, Fred and herself.

Harry shook his head.

"No, I have to do this on my own."

"But-"

"NO! Listen! I will not allow you ANY-" looking at Fred, who was about to argue back. "-put yourselves in danger because of me."

-------

Back in the Gryffindor common room, Harry gathered a few items he needed. Putting them them into his school bag, he made sure to not look suspicious with the other students.

Hermione and Ginny were crying, Fred and Ron trying to convince Harry to not go.

But they could not convince him, he was ready to go and fight the Dark Lord on his own. Harry shook Ron's and Fred's hand, bent down and hugged Hermione goodbye.

Ginny looked up at him from the coach she and Hermione were at. Getting down one one knee, Harry looked into her eyes.

"Ginny, I love you"

"If you loved me, you wouldn't be doing this!"

"Ginny, it's because I love you that I am doing this, I don't want anything bad to happen to any of you's... Ginny listen to me, I love you and I want to ask a favor from you."

Ginny sniffed.

"Ginny listen, I can not imagine my life without you.-"

reaching into his coat pocket he pulled out a ring.

"- I want you to promise me you will wait for me."

Fred and Ron looked at Ginny. They knew they could not voice anything, it was all up to Ginny.

Hermione cupped her mouth.

Ginny felt unreal. It felt like she was in a dream. She had a flashback, she had this dream 2 months ago. She began to panic.

"No Harry please don't go. I dreamed this, I dreamed you asking me to wait for you. And you never came back! please don't go."

"Ginny, do me this favor. I will come back to you I promise. You see the stone on ring?-"

Ginny nodded.

"-It's red, as long as it's red you know I am fine. Now promise me Ginny. Please, you will let me go in peace."

Ginny began sobbing. Wrapping her arms around his neck she nodded.

"I promise Harry."


	13. First snow

To clear out some confusion, yes the beginning was based off how Harry and Ginny started dating in HBP, and that this is a year later, which would make Harry a 7th year, Ginny a 6th year and that the twins weren't in school no more. But I am not basing it off the series that J.K. did to the core. I just did the beginning, thats all. Sorry for the confusion to those who messaged me. ANYWAYS with the story. This one is longer, so enjoy!

---------------

The night Harry left, Ginny had to be controlled by her brothers, she had dropped down and began sobbing like a small child.

Harry left with out looking back, he knew he had to do this for everyone sake. He heard Ginny continuing to cry and a few other students asking what the matter, he just looked straight, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

Harry walked out into the corridor, making his way towards the secret passageway that led to Hogsmeade, where he would walk out into the depths of the rest of the wizarding world he had never seen.

As he made it into Hogsmeade, he finally looked back for the first time since having left Hogwarts, from way afar he could make out a bit of Hogwarts. Reaching into his cloak, around his neck he pulled out a chain, around the chain was a matching ring he had given Ginny. Looking at it, it lite bright red. The air felt cooler, he knew snow was going to fall soon, he kissed the ring before putting it back safe under his cloak.

"I'm doing this all for you Ginny."

Turning around, he began walking further away from Hogwarts.

------

Back in the Gryffindor common room, Ginny was being carried into the girls dormitory by Hermione with a spell. Fred had decided he wanted to take his little sister up to her bed, but by the time he was half way up the stairs to the girls room, the staircase had turned into a slide and he had slid all the way down on top of Ginny. Ginny ended up bleeding from her forehead, but no matter how much it was burning or the fact she was bleeding, it could not stop her from sobbing after Harry.

Laying Ginny down on her bed, Hermione quickly went to their bathroom and got the First Aid kit she brought from home, she never really liked going to the hospital wing, because then she would have to go into explanation of what happened.

A couple of nosey girls came in asking what happened to have Hermione tell them to piss off.

Sitting next to Ginny, she began cleaning off the dry blood Ginny had on her forehead. Ginny continued to cry, Hermione sshed her.

"Ginny, look Harry will be okay. He promised he will come back to you, and Harry keeps his word."

Hermione put a patch over Ginny's cut on her forehead.

"But why does he always have to be the fucking hero? Why couldn't he just have told Dumbledore, and have had him go after him?"

"I know how you feel Ginny, I love Harry also. But Ginny when you started going out with him, You knew what you were getting yourself into. You knew that Vol-... you-know-who had came back and that he was after Harry. So it was only a matter of time before this happened, Harry knows he is the only one who can truly stop him... Ginny you have to be strong... we all do, we have to have faith that Harry will come back to you... us, safe."

Ginny turned to her side, looking down to the ring on her finger, she looked at it twinkled, it was bright red.

Hermione patted Ginny's head.

"Be strong for him Ginny."

Ginny looked out the window next to her bed. It was snowing.

------

The next day, Thursday morning Ginny found herself forcing her legs to get up to the first day of a snowy December. She could feel her stomach growling in hunger, but she did not feel like eating. She waited until Hermione got out of the shower, so she could do the same.

After showering, she got dressed. And tried the best of looking at least decent for the day to come.

Hermione hugged her.

"Ginny, please at least try to act normal, we want to buy Harry as much time as we can before people start questioning his were about. But knowing Dumbledore, he should know by now that Harry isn't at Hogwarts anymore."

Ginny nodded.

-------

For two days the day's seemed to pass by around her, she didn't pay attention in her classes, and she hardly ate any breakfast, but her brothers and Hermione were satisfied enough with her eating at least a bit. Every time her friends or brothers asked her if she was okay, she just nodded and forced a smile. Hermione, Ron and Fred knew they had to give her, her space and time. So they tried not smothering her, and instead left her alone and tried acting as if everything was normal again.

By the end of her last class on Friday, Ginny didn't even bother going to the common room, or re-joining Hermione or Ron. She didn't want to intrude in their time as a couple and she knew around this hour Fred and Lee Jordan had to be playing their usual after noon game of wizard's chess.

Ginny instead went outside on the school grounds, where a few students were playing in the snow that had fallen over night, they were building forts, having snow ball fights and making snowmen.

Harry said they were going to build a snowman together.

_So much for a happy December _thought Ginny.

She walked along the stone path that led to many directions of the school ground. Walking off it, and away from the other students. She sat on a tree stump, her back to the school. She shivered at the cool air, wrapping the cloak she had on tighter. Unfortunately for her, her parent's could only afford to buy the most economic cloak with the cheapest material. And the fact that girls had to wear skirt's even in winter as part of the uniform code was no help. She shivered again as she could feel herself begin to cry again, thinking of how Harry was in this cold. He took his Firebolt and she also knew Hedwig was flying along with him. He said he would owl her as soon as he was able to.

Ginny suddenly felt someone wrap her with something, she looked up to see Oliver in a black turtle neck and jeans. He had tooken off his cloak and had wrapped her around with it. Unlike Ginny's his was made from best quality material, he wouldn't have been able to afford it as a student at Hogwarts, but now as a professional qudditch player, he was economically well, and it was still coming in even as he was at Hogwarts.

How? from the merchandise that featured his face on it. He was not as famous at Viktor Krum, but he was close.

"What happened there?"

Oliver was referring to the patch that Hermione had put on her the other night.

"Just bumped my head"

Ginny could feel the tears she had been trying to hold come down. She looked away and down to her hands.

He saw her crying and kneeled down in front of her grabbing both her hands into his.

"What's wrong? did Malfoy say something to you again?"

Ginny looked at Oliver's handsome face, his eyes seemed so warm and loving. She knew he was cold, but he seemed to be playing it off.

Ginny shook her head.

"Then why are you crying?" Oliver stared into her eyes worried, he wiped a fresh tear from her eye with the sleeve of his turtle neck.

"How.. how did you find me?"

"I saw you walking alone, you looked so sad..."

"oh."

two months ago, Ginny would have been like one of the many stupid fan girls Oliver has, but right now all she could think of was Harry. She could feel more tears coming.

"Ginny, look at me. Why are you crying?" He squeezed her hands a bit.

"Harry left me."

"You mean he broke up with you?" Oliver knew it wasn't right, but he was actually feeling a bit happy to know Ginny's and Harry's relationship was not working out.

"No, I mean he left me.. he left Hogwarts."

Oliver was struck, his face showed deep confusion.

"Why?"

Ginny had fresh tears rolling down her face again.

"Because of a letter Dumbledore sent us all, about how there are danger's going on and Harry thinks its you-know-who looking him, and he went looking for him instead, because he is scared something might happen to us... me."

Oliver didn't know what to say, so instead he let go of her hands and hugged her.

Ginny would have been shocked at this move, had she not been crying over Harry.

Oliver could smell her hair, he loved it, it reminded him of this wild flower that grew back in Scotland that he loved. He could feel her shaking as she cried.

"It's okay Ginny, he will be fine. I know Potter loves you, and he will do everything in his will power to come back."

Ginny, wrapped her arms around him, making the cloak he had wrapped around, wrap around him as well.

She hugged him hard. It seems stupid, but she actually felt safe and comfortable in his arms. At this point she knew she was not over Oliver.

"I just miss him so much already Oliver, he has only been gone one day and I am like this. I can't bare to think how Christmas break will be without him. I don't even know when he will be back."

Oliver saddened as he heard Ginny telling him this. He could see how much she loved Harry. Oliver now knew he could not be anything more then her friend.

Oliver pulled away from her a little, but kept his arms around her as she kept her's around his neck. He gave her a warm kiss on the cheek.

"Ginny, I know this might not help much, but I am here for you. Anything you need or want, I will be here for you."

Ginny could feel the spot her kissed her become cold with the air.

They both stared into each other's eyes. Ginny still shaking a bit from the crying she had done. She was the first to break the eye contact when she looked up to see what had just made her nose wet. Snow was beginning to fall again.

Oliver looked up as well. Finally letting go of one another.

Oliver looked down at the snow all around him, he had gotten over being cold ever since he and Ginny and hugged, he could still feel the warmth of her body on his.

"Want to build a snow man?"

Oliver looked at Ginny surprised at such a random question.

"Only if you promise me to smile."

Ginny smiled to him, for the first time all day she didn't even have to force it, she really was smiling.

"Promise."

She then surprised Oliver by grabbing snow off the ground and throwing it at him.

Oliver stood up quick, open mouthed at how cold it was.

"ooooh you so asked for it now." He started grabbing snow, cupping it in his hands to form a ball. Ginny got up, making his cloak fall down to the tree stump she was sitting on, she was left again in her own. She screamed at started running around, dodging the snowball he threw at her.

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"hah hah! you missed me."

They both bent down and began grabbing more snow, making snowballs.

And that's how they spent almost an hour, playing a snowball fight and building a snowman. Oliver could feel himself wanting to hold her again as he saw her laugh.

He liked the way she tossed her head back in laughter, her beautiful red hair flipping back as she did it.

Oliver was happy that they were talking again, and he was glad that he had at least cheered her up.

Back in the girl's dormitory Hermione was standing at the window. From that height she could see Oliver and Ginny playing.

"... well... at least she's having fun."

She walked away from the window, making her way towards her bed, she picked her cat off the floor and a grabbed the book of her side table. Laying down on her bed, she began reading. Killing time until dinner.

------

Fred and Ron watched in shock as they watched Ginny pilling food on her plate, stuffing her mouth and chewing quickly. Only resting to drink pumpkin juice. She looked at them, rolling her eyes she slammed her fork and knife on the table.

'What? IM HUNGRY!"

Fred lifted his arms up as if saying I surrender.

"Okay, we are not saying anything, but what's with the sudden change? I mean really we are glad you seem better... but what happened?"

Hermione put down the book she was reading as she ate, and looked up at Ginny.

Hermione knew the answer but she stayed quiet.

"Well, I was thinking about what Hermione told me the other night. About how I have to be strong and have faith for Harry. And that is what I am doing. Plus I am really burned out from playing in the snow earlier."

"With who?"

"Yeah with who?" Hermione smirked.

Ginny looked at them.

"With Oliver, he saw me crying and tried cheering me up a bit."

Fred and Ron looked up the teachers table. And saw Oliver eating his dinner.

They mentally noted to thank him later.

Hermione smirked at her again. "How nice of him."

"yeah really." Ron agreed, missing Hermione's tone.

Ginny looked at Hermione one last time before continuing to eat her dinner.

"Speaking of Oliver, how are we going to find another seeker in time for the final game against Slytherin? Harry was the best Hogwarts has." Fred asked.

"Well, I don't think we have to worry about replacing Harry for a while. We can't train in the snow now, so I say we should set up auditions for a new seeker around February. But I don't we will have to, I am sure he will be back by then" said Ginny.

"yeah." said Fred and Ron together, not to sure at the last part she said.

Ginny looked over at the teachers table. Oliver could feel her looking at him, he looked at her. They both smiled at one another.

Turning around Ginny found Hermione staring at her.

Ginny smiled at her.

"good read Hermione?"

Hermione picked up her book, opening it she began reading it again.

"It's a perfectly good read Ginny.


	14. Moon light Guitar

I ran by a Flock of Birds is mentioned again. (just giving credits)

-------

Patting her stomach Ginny smiled satisfied.

"I am so full!"

Fred started laughing.

"Ya think?"

Ron snickered. Hermione just ignored them and continued in her read.

"So what are you guys up to now?" Ginny asked them.

"Well Lee and I are going to try to sell some of the new products me and George had been making before he left. If all goes well, we will be making a nice amount of business."

Ginny looked at Ron, Ron wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist, who finally put the book down on the table.

"Me and 'mione have to get some sleep, tomorrow is our anniversary, and since we have no more qudditch practice until the snow clears out, we decided to spend it out of school all day."

Hermione kissed Ron on the cheek.

"awww how sweet, have any idea where you two are off two?"

Ginny had forgotten since she had other things on her mind.

Fred blurted out.

"ah little sister you know they are just going to shag all day."

Hermione looked over at Fred,

"FRED!"

Fred just raised his eyebrows.

"Oh so you two are not going to shag? What a lame couple."

Ron turned bright red.

"Ronald! aren't you going to say anything to your brother?"

Ron just looked at her.

"Yes brother of mine, aren't you going to say something to me?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, she had just asked a simple question, and they were all already going at each others ears.

She scratched her head in annoyance and looked over at Oliver.

He was talking to Jamari, who was standing next to his chair at the teachers table. Snape was giving them disapproving looks.

It had never hit Ginny before, but did the teachers know about Oliver and Jamari's relationship? Surly they had to, after all they were always together. But if they did, were they okay with it? maybe they didn't know. Or maybe they do, but they just don't care because she is of age already.

It hit Ginny again that she never found out for sure if Jamari was pregnant or not.

Ginny turned around to Fred, Hermione and Ron still going at it.

She didn't know if this was the right choice but it was driving her crazy. She tapped Hermione's leg with her foot.

Hermione looked at her, leaving Fred to continue teasing Ron.

"What?"

"Hermione, can I ask you something. It's just out of pure curiosity, so please don't take it any other way."

"You know you can ask me anything Ginny, what is it?"

"Well.. I over heard Jamari a while ago talking with one of her mates and everything they said was a bit confusing. But I sort of drew up the conclusion that maybe she's pregnant. have you heard anywhere if she is?"

Hermione looked around to see if she could Jamari, missing to look over at the teachers table.

"Really? no I have not heard this. But she does not even have a boyfriend does she?"

Ginny sucked on her bottom lip.

"Well uh, if she is. It could be Oliver's."

"Oliver's? she's dating Oliver?"

Ginny shrugged "It seems so."

"Where is she anyways?"

Ginny tilted her head to the teachers table.

"Over there."

Hermione finally found Jamari. She looked at her body. But she couldn't tell because of the cloak she was wearing.

"I don't know Gin, I have not seen her with out her cloak since it started getting chilly outside... why do you care anyways?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes. The boys still in there own conversation.

"I told you I was just curious."

"uh huh. Well I guess we will have to wait and see. But if she is, wouldn't that get Oliver in alot of trouble? I mean sleeping with a student? Then again she is of age. And even if she was not, I think if her parent's approved then he wouldn't be."

"Yeah thats what I thought as well."

"why don't you ask him?"

"Ask him? I can't do that!"

"Why not? from what I saw today from the window, you two seem comfortable enough... as friends, to ask him."

Ginny face became warm.

----------

Back in the common room, Hermione and Ron parted ways to their own dormitories to get sleep for tomorrow morning. Fred and Lee got to business as soon as the younger years came back from dinner.

Ginny entertained herself a while by petting Hermione's cat. She was really full and she could feel herself becoming sleepy. She decided to call it a night, walking up the stairs she could hear Fred and Lee advertising their products.

Once she was up in the girls dormitory, she saw Hermione already asleep in her bed. Ginny began unchanging, taking off her uniform and putting on her pajamas. Which were pink pants and a white tank top that Fluer, her brothers wife had bought for her over the summer.

She was about to get into bed when she heard clicking, she turned to the window to see a beautiful owl. She looked to see if Hermione was still asleep before rushing to the window and opening it to let the owl in.

"Hedwig." Ginny petted Hedwigs head.

Hedwig hooted.

"Is Harry okay?"

In response Hedwig lifted her left foot up to Ginny, to revel a rolled up parchment.

Ginny automatically began up wrapping it off Hedwigs leg, being gentle to not hurt her.

She quickly unrolled it. Sitting on her bed she began reading it to herself.

_Ginny,_

_I miss you terribly already. I miss holding you and feeling your warmth. I just wish I could kiss you one more time. As I write this I strongly wish just to be by your side, holding you and keeping you safe. But right now I can only keep you safe by being far from you. It has been cold to travel on broom, so I have resorted to going by foot for now. I can not tell you where I am, in case this reaches some unwanted eyes, but I can tell you that I am not alone, Padfoot has come along with me. Please don't be angry, I know I said I wanted to do this alone, but I just did not want any of you's to risk your lives. I just want to make sure you are being strong, because if you are strong I am strong, if you are weak, then I am weak. I will await your response._

_xxx Harry xxx_

As Ginny finished reading the letter she began crying, she could hear girls beginning to come up to sleep. She quickly closed the curtain around her bed, making sure Hedwig was in as well. She gave Hedwig a treat from her drawer, before taking out a clean parchment and a quill.

_Harry,_

_You do not know how hard it has been for me to not have you by my side. I understand why you are doing this, and do not worry I am not angry. Instead I am proud to have a boyfriend like you, a hero. I too miss your warmth, and as I write this I regret not having shared a night of making love with you. I have not taken off the ring since the moment you put it on me, and knowing it still shines red makes me strong to know you are safe. Thank Padfoot for me for coming along with you. May you both be safe._

_Forever yours,_

_Ginny _

Ginny heard silence, she knew the girls had all gotten to bed already. She knew it was after hours already, but she wanted to send Harry his letter already. She could have just sent Hedwig back out the window from which Ginny had opened, and avoided the risk she was going to take. But she wanted to go to the astronomy tower.

Quietly opening the curtain, she put on her shoes, wrapping her black robe over herself she stretched out her arm. Hedwig landed on her arm, Ginny petted Hedwig's head to insure that Hedwig did not hoot.

Tip toeing down to the common room, it was dark. She quietly went out the common room.

-------

Ginny made her way up the stair case of the astronomy tower, she opened the door that led to the outside. The air was cold, but there was no snow on the tower. Ginny walked to the edge. She petted Hedwig one last time before telling Hedwig to deliver it to Harry. Ginny rested on the edge, that was wide enough to sit on. She watched as Hedwig flew away, getting smaller and smaller by the minute. Ginny looked down, she was high up, that even the tree's looked small.

She was about to turn around to go back in, when she heard someone pushing the door open.

She panicked, thinking maybe someone had found out she was outside after hours. She ran to the the corner where she was consumed by the shadows that the towers created, she squatted and covered herself with her black robe, only allowing her eyes to see who was coming.

She saw Oliver walk out alone. He had a acoustic guitar in his hand, he walked to the edge of the tower and sat on the edge. Ginny couldn't have done that, she was used to heights from qudditch but Oliver was a professional player, so he was used to even higher heights.

She wondered why he was outside at this hour with a guitar.

She remained squatting watching Oliver as he began tuning his guitar.

He played different tunes she knew, until he finally settled to one she had never heard before. She had no idea he knew how to play, but she was even more impressed when she heard him sing.

"I walk along the avenue.

I never thought I'd meet a girl like you.

Meet a girl like you.

With **auburn hair** and tawny eyes.

The kind of eyes that hypnotize me through.

And I ran.

I ran so far away.

I just ran.

I ran all night and day.

I couldn't get away.

A cloud appears above your head.

A beam of light comes shining down on you.

Shining down on you.

The cloud is moving nearer still.

Aurora bo-"

Ginny had been squatting for so long that she lost her balance, falling back she gasped in shock. Oliver heard her, dropping his guitar he pulled out his wand.

"WHO'S THERE?... LUMOS!"

Oliver's wand lite up, pointing it towards Ginny, she was sitting on her bum looking at him scared.

"Ginny?"

Ginny slowly got up off the floor.

"What are you doing out of bed? You could get in trouble."

Ginny's heard his tone, he was not angry but he sounded nervous.

"Sorry... I was.. Harry had owled me and I wanted to owl back. I was about to go back in when you came out, and I hid because I didn't know who it was."

Oliver put his wand down. Ginny walked out from the shadows. Oliver was breathing hard.

"You scared me... were you listening to me?"

Ginny nodded.

"I didn't know you were so talented."

Oliver picked up his guitar.

"Not many do."

He set it against the wall and sat back down. Crossing his arms he looked at Ginny. He smirked at himself, he found it humorous at how he was singing that song, and here was the very girl he was thinking about as he did.

"What song was that?"

"Oh, it's just a muggle song I heard one day during a game me and my team had against a yank team."

"Oh, you sing it very lovely."

"Thank you."

If only she knew he was singing it to the thought of her...

Ginny looked down at her feet, rubbing her right leg with her left.

"Is he fine?"

Ginny looked up to Oliver and nodded.

"He just says its too cold to fly on his broom, so he is on foot."

"I see."

"What are you doing out here?"

"I come out here alot, to clear out my head, think, understand everything that is going on with me right now."

Ginny walked closer to him, she sat on the ground with her legs crossed.

Oliver looked down at her, she looked looked like a goddess in the sun and even in the moon.

"You look really stressed out Ginny."

Ginny looked up at him.

"So do you."

"Oi, I will be honest to say I am. That's why I came out here."

"Wish I could usually do this, but I would get in trouble. Does it help you?"

Oliver looked away from her to way afar.

"A bit... Ginny, how would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow and maybe... go drink a tea."

Ginny was not sure she heard right, was he asking her out?

Oliver still did not look at her.

"I mean... you know, to relax a bit. As friends, I don't want you to get any wrong idea.

Ginny felt stupid, DUH AS FRIENDS! what else?

"sound's nice."

He finally looked down at her, surprised she actually accepted.

He smiled and nodded.

"Well then we should go back in and get some sleep. How's we leave at 8 and get some breakfast in Hogsmeade as well?"

Ginny looked down embarrassed again. She could afford tea but she was never able to afford eating in Hogsmeade.

"Well... I don't have enough money for that Oliver."

Oliver stretched out his hand, Ginny grabbed it and he helped her up to her feet.

"Don't worry, I am offering you breakfast. I am paying."

"I can't allow you that."

"Why not? your my friend and I want to treat my friend to breakfast."

Ginny smiled, "Well since you put it that way. Then fine. I accept."

Oliver smiled.

"Come on lets go in." Oliver playfully pocked her patch.


	15. Holly and Molly

Back in the dark common room Oliver and Ginny walked with their wands out both lighted up from lumos. Oliver walked Ginny to the staircase that lead into the girls dormitories, Ginny turned at looked up to Oliver.

"Yeah... so I guess see you at 8 then."

Oliver put his hands in his pockets, looking down at her, he nodded. "I'll wait for you by the grand entrance."

Ginny playfully pushed Oliver by the chest a little. "Oh yes, don't want your many fans and groupies to become jealous of seeing me with you?"

Ginny flicked her wand, so the lumos spell wore off, leaving them only to see with Oliver's wand.

Oliver chuckled. "I only worry for your protection Ginny." Ginny opened her mouth and pushed him one more time.

"Conceited much Oliver?"

"Not at all, but I can't help it if I am so sexy."

"Oh yes, your so sexy it hurts?."

"The pain is agonizing, but that's the price for being so damn good looking."

Ginny laughed. Turning around she walked up the stairs.

"Good night Oliver."

"Sleep well Ginny."

---------

Back in her bed, Ginny turned to her side. She smiled to herself. Although Oliver had just said tomorrow meant nothing in the way she wanted it to be, she couldn't help but feel that funny feeling in her stomach. She looked over at Jamari's bed, the moon shined on her bed, Ginny could see Jamari's features. Ginny sighed, even when Jamari had no makeup on and wasn't done up she looked beautiful. Ginny sat up, with a quick pass with her wand she took off the makeup she had on. Ginny laid back down, but this time on her stomach, she hugged her pillow. She was excited for tomorrow, she was going to have time alone with Oliver.

Ginny was about to begin daydreaming when she became distracted by her ring, which was shinning bright red. She looked at it, she knew it meant Harry was thinking or dreaming of her. She bit her lip, looking at the grand father clock in the room, she saw it was 1:00 a.m.

---------

Ginny woke up feeling happy and refreshed, although she had any sleep. She woke up an hour earlier then she planned, 6:00 a.m. Ginny looked over at Hermione's bed and found it empty.

_'must have already left with Ron for their anniversary plans' _ thought Ginny.

She got up and ran to the shower. She looked in the mirror and removed the patch she had on her forehead, she was glad to see it had healed.

She took her time lathering her body with body wash, making sure she was nice and clean. She used the special fragrance shampoo that the school provided the girls with. Every girl who used it had their own unique fragrance at contact, no girl had the same. At 6:30 Ginny stepped out of the showers, and found many girls still asleep. She went to her trunk and pulled out her deodorant, the perfume her brother Charlie had bought her, denim jeans, under wear and a bra. She put her under garments on, followed by her denim jeans. She liked these jeans because they really showed off her hips and bum. She was about to look for a shirt, when she realized that all her shirts were either childish looking or old. She began furiously looking into her trunk, and found nothing.

"Good morning darling." said Jamari yawning.

Ginny still sitting on the floor in her bra and jeans, turned to Jamari sitting on her bed yawning.

"Good morning Jamari."

_' I wonder what she would say if she found out what me and Oliver were up to today.' _thought Ginny.

Jamari smiled at Ginny. "what are you up to darling?"

"Just looking for a shirt to wear, I'm going out with a... friend. And I have nothing to wear." She tried looking at Jamari's stomach, but soon realized she was wasting her time, as she saw Jamari get up and off her bed wearing a qudditch team jersey that was at least two sizes too big for her.

Ginny looked at Jamari questionably. Jamari laughed and hit her hips.

"I got this jersey from Viktor Krum long ago. It was his and as you see it fits me big, but its comfortable really."

"You talk to him?"

"We sort of dated, but long story short it didn't work out, I realized I had feelings for another qudditch player, and we broke it off. Next thing I know, he comes here for the Triwizard tournament and tries hitting it off with Granger."

_'of course... Oliver' _thought Ginny.

"oh."

Jamari sat on the floor next to Ginny. "So who's this friend your going with? a boy?"

"mmhmm"

"ooh, and you can't find a shirt to wear? well I can let you use one of mine."

Ginny was about to say no thanks, but Jamari had already ran to her trunk. She pulled out a white shirt, she had Ginny get up and put it on.

"Just like I thought so, I knew this would fit you perfect, you have the chest for it. Here come look at yourself."

Jamari grabbed Ginny by the hand and led her to the bathroom, where there was a full sized mirror. Ginny looked at her self in the mirror, and she had to admit she liked what she saw. With the jeans she was wearing and with Jamari's shirt, it really brought out the curvy figure she had. The shirt's neck was open, exposing just enough of Ginny to make her look presentable but sexy.

"You have really nice clothes Jamari." Ginny continued to look at herself.

"Well I always try to look for things that suit me, or else I would just look like a flat child. Luckily it seems you have no problem with that. See."

Ginny looked at Jamari, who had taken off the oversized Jersey, leaving her in the shorts she was wearing and her bra.

Ginny looked at her stomach... it was flat.

_'she's not pregnant' _Ginny felt relieved.

"What are you talking about Jamari? you have an amazing body, the kind every girl wants.

Jamari blushed. "So what are you going to do with your hair and makeup?"

Ginny looked out the room and over at the grandfather clock. It was 7:30a.m.

"Well, I said I would meet up with him at 8:00 so whatever I can do in half an hour."

Jamari clapped her hands and jumped up and down. "Oh can I do your hair and makeup?"

Ginny studied Jamari for a second. She wasn't as bad as she thought. Although she was dating the guy Ginny wanted and was about to go in an outing with. "umm. okay."

---------

Oliver waited in the grand entrance, he already had a few girls crowded around him, asking him questions and laughing at things he did not even mean for them to be funny. He wanted to get away from them but he was to nice to tell them off.

"Girl's do any of you's think you can go get me a bagel?" All the girls that were around him practically trampled over one another, running into the great hall, to fetch him a bagel.

Oliver shook his head and chuckled. He sure hoped Ginny would come down soon, he looked up to the stairs, and saw her.

She looked absolutely stunning, he had never seen in in fitted jeans. He was just glad he had his coat on, or else she might have seen him becoming aroused. She had a white jacket on that Jamari had let her use. and a matching white scarf and gloves. Her hair was pulled back, and her makeup made her features pop out more, but it was natural looking.

She walked up to Oliver. "Ready?"

The both turned to hear girls screaming from the great hall. 'No I am giving it to him!'

Ginny looked over at Oliver, her eyebrow cocked up.

"Don't ask" said Oliver laughing, he opened the door and they both walked out to the schools ground, that were still full of snow.

---------

Oliver pulled out Ginny's chair, she had taken off her jacket, and Oliver could not help but look at how well her shirt looked on her. The whole way to Hogsmeade they walked about music and not surprising qudditch.

Oliver sat across from her, he gave her a menu and he looked at his own.

The waiter came and asked them what they wanted. Both ordered their food and began a new conversation.

"You know Ginny, I realized I don't know much about you. And I am sure that means likewise then."

Ginny nodded. "what do you want to know?"

"Well for one, how old are you?"

"I just turned 16 on August. anything else?"

Oliver cupped his hands on the table.

"hmm, how do you see yourself in, oh lets say 10 years?"

"Well, I would really like to married and maybe even have a child by then with my husband."

The food arrived, and they both began eating their food. Oliver whipped his mouth before continuing with the conversation.

"Why don't you say with Harry instead of saying with your husband?"

".. because... I don't know how long I will have Harry for, although I love him very much, I know this battle with you-know-who isn't going to end just like that. Even if Harry does find a way to stop him, I know his followers will just try to seek revenge."

"Your turn to ask me something." said Oliver between bites.

"Okay.. how long have you and Jamari been dating for?"

Oliver started choking on his food, he started coughing, attracting attention from people in the restaurant, drinking some water he cleared out his throat. He couldn't believe what she just asked.

He was about to answer her when Ginny heard a girl scream, she and another girl came running to the table.

"Your Oliver Wood! wow are you buff!"

Ginny looked at the girls, since she had gotten close to Oliver, she had forgotten how famous in reality he was, she was used to hearing girls do this because of Harry.

Oliver smiled at them. "Why yes I am, what can I do for you two pretty girls?"

Both giggled, the one who had screamed presented herself first to him. "I'm Holly and this is Molly, she's my younger sister, and that over there is my mum."

Oliver looked at the girls mom's. "I see where you two girls got your looks from."

Holly smiled before looking at Ginny, she lost her smile. "Is this your girlfriend?" she rudely asked Oliver.

Oliver looked at Ginny and winked at her with the eye that the girls could not see.

"Yes she is, isn't she beautiful?" Leaning forward he gave Ginny a kiss on the cheek.

Ginny blushed and tried not to laugh at the girls expression.

Holly faked a smile. "Charming." she said to Oliver, referring to Ginny.

The girls asked for his autograph before going back to their mom.

Ginny started laughing. "Why did you do that for? that girl obviously fancied you."

Oliver shrugged. "Trust me, they wouldn't have gone away if I hadn't said that.

"The one named Holly is sending death rays at me Oliver."

Oliver started laughing. "You want to go then, before she hex's you?"

Ginny looked at girl named Holly. "Yeah.. can't we just go get that tea now instead?"

---------

At the tea place, they both were laughing at what had just happened. Ginny took a sip of her tea. She started laughing again.

"Did you see the look on their face when you kissed me on the cheek?"

Oliver shook his head.

"Well you should have, it was hilarious!"

Ginny leaned forward to reenact it.

"When you kissed me on the cheek like this-"

Ginny kissed him on the cheek.

"- they both looked like they were going to ki-"

She stopped because Oliver was looking at her into her eyes, she was still close to his face. They looked into each other's eyes. Oliver looked down at her lips, leaning in he kissed her on the lips. Pulling back slightly he looked her in the eyes again, waiting for to her to slap him or push him away or something. But she didn't. Seeing this his kissed her again, this time she did react, she kissed him back.

Oliver could feel Ginny sticking her tongue into his mouth, he let her in. He grabbed her head and started kissing her more passionately.

It felt like after 10 minutes, they finally broke it apart.


	16. Velvet bag

This shit was pissing me off, I don't know why it kept coming out like shit on this website. So I had to put it in this format.

Giving Credits: The song mentioned is Girl, you really got me now by Van Halen. You should all look into it. 

--------------------

Actually it wasn't both who broke it apart, more like Oliver who did. 

He pulled away from their heavy kiss and looked at Ginny. 

Ginny stared back at him with a confused look on her face, she was touching her lips. "Fuck! what did I just do? I am so sorry Ginny." 

Ginny shook her head and moved her chair closer to him. 

"Why?" 

"... because, your in a relationship, and I know it, and here I am snogging you." 

"But I kissed you back. Oliver... why did you kiss me?" 

Oliver scratched the back of his neck, he wasn't sure if he should tell Ginny how he felt for her. 

He felt it was wrong since he knew Potter was crazy about her. 

"I don't know. I mean it's just your so beautiful and you were just so close to me, and I just... I don't know! Why did you kiss me back?" 

Ginny looked down at her ring, it was glowing red.

"Oliver I know I am with Harry. But... I have feelings for you."

Oliver sat up straight, he was shocked. Did she really say she felt something for him too? "You do?" 

Ginny shook her head. She wanted to reach over and kiss him again, but she wasn't sure how he would take it now. 

Oliver sighed. 

Even if he said he had feelings for her too and asked her to be with him. She was with Potter, and she was underage. 

"Ginny, come on. Let's go back to the castle, this was a mistake, it shouldn't have happened." He got up and started putting his coat on. 

Ginny stayed sitting down, looking at the empty spot he was sitting at. 

She slammed her hands hard on the table, making some of the tea she had in her cup to fall. 

Luckily they were in apart of the tea place where no one could see them.

Except they sure could hear them. 

She looked at Oliver with a blazing but hurtful look. 

"What!? First... first you ask me out here, then you play this tease game with those girls by using me as your girlfriend, then you.. you kiss me!!! and now your calling it a mistake?" 

Oliver looked at her surprised at her reaction. 

"Ginny.." 

Ginny pushed her chair back harder then she intended, making it slam against the wall. She put her jacket on. 

"No! save it coach. What? Do you think because your a big shot qudditch player, you can go around playing with girls? No, you know what? fuck you!!" 

Ginny slapped him hard.

Ginny wrapped her scarf around her neck. And walked away putting her gloves and hat on. 

She walked out the tea shop, slamming the door shut. 

Oliver paid for the tea's and ran after her, leaving the people inside startled.

A girl who was there with her boyfriend asked out loud.

"Wasn't that Oliver Wood? The keeper for.."

"Yeah, that was him alright, and it seems, even hot shots like him have problems with girls." said a man sipping tea at the table on the corner.

"She seemed young too." said another man. 

Following the footsteps in the snow that led from the tea place towards Hogwarts. 

He found her walking furious, passing the roady part of Hogsmeade leading to the castle, that was surrounded by tree's (no not the forbidden forest). 

"Ginny wait." 

Ginny didn't turn around, she was crying, she continued stomping away furiously. 

She was just as mad at herself as she was at Oliver.

She was mad at herself, for letting herself feel this was for Oliver, and for having spilled her feelings to him.

She knew she was acting childishly, but she was shattered. 

Oliver grabbed her arm. 

Ginny pulled away from him. 

"Piss off Oliver." 

"Ginny listen to me." 

He grabbed her by the shoulders. Making her face him. He looked over her, and saw a rock big enough for her to sit on. He pushed her back until she was sitting on it. 

He kneeled in front of her, this reminded him so much of the other day when he found her crying for Harry.

Except this time, she was crying for him. 

"Look Ginny, I... I have feelings for you too okay? But that does not make it okay! I am a teacher at Hogwarts, your not of age, and your with Potter!" 

Oliver finished frustrated. Ginny was surprised. She stopped crying and whipped a tear with her glove. 

"You have feelings for me too?" 

Oliver sighed and looked away. "Yes." 

"Since when?" 

"I would like to know the same thing from you, but for me, you had me hooked that day I saw you sing in Luna's club. I will admit I had thought you were a beautiful witch before that, but I never thought what I was feelings for you was something like this. You?" Ginny shrugged. 

"I don't know, it sort of just... happened." 

A dead silence happened between them, they could only hear noise coming from Hogsmeade, kid's running around, playing in the snow or their parents calling for them and Carolers singing jolly Christmas carols. 

Oliver sighed again. 

"Look Ginny, it doesn't matter how we may feel for one another, it just can't happen. Understand? Ginny! Do you understand?" 

Ginny looked him in the eyes. She nodded. Grabbing his face between her hand's she sadly smiled. 

"Jamari is so lucky to be able to be so close to you." 

"And Potter is incredibly lucky to have a witch as beautiful, brave and amazingly talented as you to call as a girlfriend." 

"Oliver, I don't want to forget what happened back there. Even if you tell me to pretend as if it never happened, I know it did. Just like that morning when you saw my chest." Oliver grinned at her.

"Funny to bring that up right now." 

Ginny laughed.

"Just using it as in example. But really Oliver, you don't know how long I have held these feelings for, and I don't want it to all just become forgotten. Especially now that I know you feel the same way." 

Oliver knew he might regret what he did but he just wanted to do it again so badly. He closed his eyes and kissed her again, feeling her allow him entry into her mouth this time. He put his arms around her waist, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

He pulled her forward to him, until she was off the rock. 

He was trying to carry her a bit, but lost his balance and they both fell to the snow, but they did not release their selves from their kiss. Ginny laid on the snow, her hat had fallen off and her hair was now loose, spread all around her.

Oliver held his body up with his left elbow, his right hand was running through her hair now as they continued their kiss. They finally stopped to breath.

Oliver looked down at her. 

"I don't want to forget none of this either Ginny. I have wanted to tell you how I have felt for so long also." 

Ginny shook a bit from the cold snow under her.

"No body has to know about this Oliver." 

Oliver studied her, he was never a man to do this sort of thing, not even as a teenager would he ever do such a thing. 

Especially with a girl who has someone already, but he was falling hard for her. Oliver kissed her forehead. 

Looking into her eyes, he connected his forehead with her's, but instead of feeling her flesh, he felt the fabric of her hat. 

Stroking her cheek he smiled.

"Okay." 

Ginny pecked his lips. Oliver started chuckling. 

"What?" 

"Nothing, it's just you look so bloody cute when your pissed." 

----------- 

"Why are you so happy today?" Hermione looked over Ron to Ginny. 

It was Sunday morning, and they were on their way to Luna's club like they did every Sunday. 

Hermione had noticed Ginny was all cheers and smiles at breakfast, but didn't know why. Ginny of course was happy because of yesterday, Oliver and Ginny agreed that they could express their affection for one another is private. 

They were not dating though. 

"Nothing, just looking forward to.this week, we finally get to go home for winter break. No homework for two and a half weeks, just us at the burrow eating! Only bad thing is Harry won't be there." Ginny saddened a little. 

Hermione noticed and immediately felt guilty for bringing anything up. 

Ron and Fred both wrapped their arms around their little sister, her being in the middle. "Don't worry little sis, we will make sure you have fun. George and Miranda are coming to the burrow to stay, mum wants to meet Miranda. Bill and Fleur and Charlie will also be coming to stay." 

"Really? BIll and Charlie are coming?" Fred nodded.

"And don't think just because Oliver hasn't made us train in snow, that we can't play qudditch on our own at home" smiled Ron. 

At the hearing Oliver's name, Ginny wondered where he would spend his winter break. Most likely with Jamari thought Ginny a bit jealous. 

She would have started thinking badly of Jamari, but she sort of liked her now. 

She had let her use her clothes, which Ginny returned back yesterday. 

They all entered into the room where the club met at. Oliver was sitting next to Jamari in the front row, he smiled at how sweet Ginny looked in between two of her older brothers. Sort of like they were protecting her. 

They took their seats in the row behind Oliver's, but not behind his seat. 

Luna already at the stage. 

"Alright, so we can begin. So this is our last club meeting. But as I had told you all in a meeting before, we were going to perform in front of the school. But after talking to Dumbledore, he has agreed to let us do a very brief performance at the carnival we will be having the following Friday of when we get back from vacation. I tried having him let us do a production, but it turns out he has many performances planned already. Now I have decided to pick perhaps a pair to perform by choosing two names out of this bag."

Luna held out a small velvet bag with golden lace. It would have been beautiful alone like this, but it seemed Luna had added her own quirky touch to it: designing it with neon colored beads, and boldly displaying her initials on the front of it. 

"So how's we give it a go then?" said Luna as she waved her wand over the bag. 

A blueish mist that turned into words, it formed the first name. 

"GINNY!" 

Ginny looked up surprised. 

Fred laid his arm around her. 

"Alright sis, maybe I might get in on this too, and we can do something wickedly awesome!" 

Oliver leaned forward, he was hoping his name would be called next. 

That meant he would be able to spend more time with Ginny, and have an excuse for it. Luna did the same process with her wand, again the blueish mist erected from the bag. Luna began, as the mist began to form a name. 

"And Ginny will be performing with...JAMARI!" 

Oliver shut his eyes, feeling disappointed, and wondering how ironic this seemed. 

Fred groaned, he had really wanted to perhaps rock out with his little sister on stage in front of everyone, or perform some tricks. 

Jamari got up and started jumping around. 

She skipped over behind Ginny, and hugged her. 

Ginny patted Jamari's hand, letting Jamari go back to sit with Oliver. 

"Okay, well now that, have that settled, hows he have one last performance for old times sake?" 

Fred and Lee automatically raised their hands. 

Luna smirked. 

"Okay you two, but I want to pick a name from the bag, so it can be a trio for a change." As she picked a name, Fred and Lee were already getting on the stage. 

The blue mist formed the name Oliver. 

"Alright Wood! come on!" Fred hooted Oliver on. 

Oliver shook his head. 

"I can't, you fella's always want to sing and I don't do that." 

Jamari patted his shoulder. 

"Rubbish! Your a terrific singer!" 

Oliver kept shaking his head, even as Ron and Hermione joined in on rooting him on. 

It wasn't until Ginny joined in that he finally gave in. 

"Yeah Oliver, come on, we all want to see how you sing." Ginny said smiling to him. 

Oliver playfully rolled his eyes, and finally got up, making everyone else cheer. 

"Oliver got on stage and bowed. 

"Okay I will sing, but you have to give us 10 minutes to set up and prepare. So if you do not all mind." 

Oliver pulled out his wand and magically made curtains appear. He could have done it without his wand, but wandless magic was not a common thing, and he could not just share the fact he knew how to do it with just anyone. 

As the other's waited and ten minutes finally passed they began hearing a bass playing, the curtain came down. 

And they saw Fred behind a drum set, Lee Jordan was on the right side of the stage, holding a bass, which he was playing now. Oliver was at the center front of the stage, a mic on a stand in front of him, he was holding an electric guitar. 

But this wasn't all, the boys had even added a finishing touch's by dressing the part. 

Lee had on a black sleeveless shirt with khaki pants on, he had spiked bracelets on each wrist, his hair had now become longer and dreaded. 

Fred had no shirt on, and has black skater shorts on, and his arms were sleeved with tattoo's and his red hair was now blue and in a mohawk. 

As for Oliver, Ginny could not help but gap at how buff he looked. She had never seen him like this, but she really wished she could more often. 

His hair had become darker and was sort of spiked up, his eyebrow was pierced, he had on a long sleeved white shirt, with a black shirt over it. He had on loose black pants with a chain on the side, his wrists were decorated with spiked bracelets just like Lee Jordan. Oliver took a quick glance over at Ginny before looking away, Fred began playing the drums to the songs beat. 

Oliver began to sing as he placed his fingers on his guitar, readying himself for he had to play . 

"Girl, you really got me now, 

You got me so I dont know what Im doing.

Girl, you really got me now, 

You got me so I cant sleep at night" 

Ginny's mouth dropped, she knew he was singing this to her. 

And she could not help but blush to herself. 

"Girl, you really got me now,

You got me so I dont know where Im going, yeah. 

Oh girl, you really got me now, 

You got me so I cant sleep at night!" 

Lee and Fred jumped in to sing in chorus. 

"You really got me, You really got me, You really got me" 

Oliver continued on his own again. 

"Please, dont ever let me be,

I only wanna be by your side, 

Please, dont ever let me be. 

I only wanna be by your side. 

Girl, you really got me now, 

You got me so I dont know what Im doin, 

yeah Oh yeah, you really got me now, 

Got me so I cant sleep at night.." 

All the way until the end of the song Oliver had kept his eyes closed. 

Just letting the words come out of him and his fingers quickly and gracefully moving on the cords. 

Finally finishing he opened his eyes and started laughing. 

He couldn't believe he had just done that, he had never sang in front of people, besides Jamari, two of his team mates and accidently Ginny. 

Ron jumped up clapping throwing his hands up into devils horns, screaming. 

"That was bloody wicked!" 

Hermione, Luna, Jamari and Ginny were clapping. 

But Ginny was the only one from the girls who had the widest smile. 

Oliver looked at her and flashed her his famous breath taking smile, where he showed off his perfect pearly white chops. 

Fred and Lee both slapped Oliver on the back laughing.

All three shook their heads violently, making the charms they had on fade. 

They were back to their normal appearance, with the exception of their clothing. 

Luna clapped again. "Wow Oliver you do not know just how incredibly impressed I am. 

It's amazing how well you sing, and how you manage to keep your Scottish accent down" 

"Luna! Maybe we should have them perform at the carnival instead!" Jamari said excitedly.

But Oliver immediately began waving his arms saying no. He knew he was good, but he was to shy to sing in front of others. 

Which was odd considering he was a international qudditch player. 

Luna nodded. 

"That sounds like a splendid idea! and once they are done, you and Ginny ca do your performance. We can do both and fir it all into a brief thing. As long as both together take no more then 10 minutes. do you know what you and Ginny are going to do?" 

Jamari shook her head. 

"No but I promise it will be good, right Ginny?" 

Ginny half nodded, still in awe at how sweet what Oliver had just done was. 

She was falling for this man harder. 


	17. Satin

After the club meeting had ended, Ginny was carried up unto Fed's shoulders to dinner. She had wanted to stay and talk to Oliver. But he had stayed back with Jamari to speak to Luna about the carnival. She was planning on catching up with him at dinner perhaps, but since he had not changed from his rocker look attire, he had received more attention from girls then he normally did. Through the whole time, she kept glancing over at Jamari, to see how she reacted with all the attention Oliver was receiving. After all she was dating him, and there were many girls flirting with him.

'But she didn't even seem to care, or maybe she was trying to play it off so no one could know she and Oliver were in a relationship.' Thought Ginny.

---

Ginny was sitting on her bed; she had woken up with a cold sweat from a nightmare. It was the same dream where she kept calling Harry to come back, but all she could hear was his scream and see darkness. The only difference this time, was she heard a faint whisper in her dream; it was Harry's voice.

"I'm doing this for you Ginny."

Ginny wanted to cry, but she took one glance at her ring and reassured herself Harry was safe, it was shining red. She looked over at the grandfather clock, 4 in the morning. She only had classes until Wednesday, then on Thursday she, Hermione and her brothers would be aboard the Hogwarts Express, to King's cross then back at the burrow for two and a half weeks.

She needed to take a shower, she felt horrid being sweaty from the nightmare.

Getting out of bed as quiet as she could, so not to wake anyone up, she tiptoed to her trunk and got out boy shorts and a spaghetti strap tank top.

She top toed to the bathroom and cast some spells to silence any noise from coming out the bathroom. After getting out of the shower she put her clothes on, and realized she wasn't the slightest sleepy. She put her wet hair up into a messy bun, and put her long robe on. Tip toeing out the girls dormitory she made her way down the stairs to the common room, she was surprised to find the fireplace already on. She walked towards the fireplace, and found Oliver on the couch, she quietly walked to him.

He lay sleeping, a book laying on his stomach. He was still in the dark attire he had on in Luna's club.

Ginny put the book Oliver had on the floor and pulled out her wand, she conjured up a blanket, and laid it over Oliver's body. She warmly smiled at how handsome he looked sleeping, she turned around to make her way back to the girls dormitory.

"Ginny?" said Oliver sleepy.

Ginny turned to him.

"Hey, I didn't mean to wake you up."

Oliver sat up and yawned.

"What time is it? I was reading a book and must have fallen asleep."

"Last time I checked it was 4 in the morning."

Getting up Oliver walked over to Ginny wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Why are you still up? Couldn't sleep?"

Ginny nodded.

"Not sleepy anymore."

"Want to come to my room?"

Ginny was curious to see how Oliver's room was, she had never seen it. Even more, she was curious to see how the door magically appeared out of nowhere, and disappeared once the door was closed.

"Okay."

Oliver grabbed Ginny's Right hand into his left hand, lacing his fingers with hers. With his right hand Oliver waved his hand towards the spot where a door appeared.

"How did you do that?"

"What?"

"Make the door appear without using your wand."

"Oh that. Yeah. Come on I'll tell you inside."

------

"That's bloody wicked!"

"Yeah, it's different. I don't know many wizards or witches who know how to perform wandless magic."

Ginny was sitting crossed legged on Oliver's bed, she still had the bathrobe on. Oliver was putting away some of his clothes he had laying around.

"How did you learn to do it?"

Oliver put the last shirt away and began taking his shirt off.

"During my 7th year here, it just came to me. Can't really explain it."

Ginny was looking at his bare chest, she had forgot how fit his body was. He removed his belt and began removing his pants, his pants were already at his knees when Ginny blurted out.

"What are you doing?" Her heart began racing.

Oliver looked at her, before stepping out of his pants completely.

"I'm going to go take a shower."

"Oh" said Ginny feeling stupid. She tried not looking below his belly button, even if he had boxers on.

Oliver smiled knowingly, he walked to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. He loved her innocence.

"You are so cute, you know that? Well anyways, just make your self comfortable, I'll be out in 15 promise." Oliver closed the door behind him to the bathroom.

Ginny could hear the water running, she got up and started looking around the room. His fireplace was on. He had his broom and teams uniform on one side of the wall, next to a poster of the team. He had another poster of Scotland and a poster of that randomly rotated into different bands he liked, a few Ginny recognized. The floor was carpeted, it was black and felt nice and soft under Ginny's feet. His bed was nice and big, and had satin blankets with his team colors, with pillows that made Ginny want to fall asleep on.

Ginny looked over to a bulletin board with pictures. She was looking at the many pictures he had. But there was one that got her attention, she knew it was Jamari right of the back, in the picture Jamari would look at the camera then wrap her arms around Oliver's neck, he in turn winked at the camera and kissed her on the lips. They looked young, at least 13 Ginny would say.

Ginny felt warm, she took off the bathrobe, and looked at herself in his mirror. For a moment she was reconsidering on leaving and going to change, she hadn't planned to run into Oliver, so she wore a bit too fitted and reveling sleepwear. But she decided to stay since she knew she would not know how to get back in.

As she heard Oliver turn the water off, she jumped back on to his bed. She didn't know how to position herself, without showing off herself too much. She decided it be best if lay on her stomach and use her bathrobe as a blanket.

Oliver came out with a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair damp, his chest and torso looking even more yummier wet. He grabbed another towel and dried his hair, then his chest.

He looked over at Ginny.

"Your not sleepy at all hun?"  
"Not even a bit. Who are those bands on that poster?"

Oliver looked over at his poster that rotated into different bands.

"Well those guys that appear right now are called the Beatles. Never heard of them?"

"Oh those are the Beatles? I have heard of them, but never heard their music."

"Really? Their brilliant. Here listen to them."

Oliver looked over at his radio and with a flick of his hand it turned on. Instantly it began playing a song. Oliver began singing along.

Ginny giggled. Oliver looked at her and smirked, he sat down on his bed and started tickling her.

"Laughing at how I sing are you?"

Ginny was dying of laughter, she jumped of the bad to get away from his grasp. Oliver looked at her.

"Wow, you look… incredible."

Ginny looked down at herself.

"Oh. Thank you."

Oliver spread out his arms telling Ginny he wanted a hug. Ginny walked to him and gave him a hug, he started kissing and nibbling lightly on her neck, making her die of laughter again.

"Ahhh no stop Oliver!" she was laughing really hard now. She was trying to get away from his grasp again. He pulled her on to the bed, he was going to get up to go put some clothes on since he was still only in a towel, but she pulled him back down by now tickling him. Oliver was as ticklish as her and he was trying to fight her back.

When they finally stopped they were both trying to catch their breath, they laid on the bed looking up at the ceiling, listening to a new song from the Beatles.

Ginny flipped over and got on top of him, she lay on top of him, her arms crossed over his chest, she could smell the body soap from his chest. Oliver took her hair down and started stoking her hair.

"Your so beautiful."

"So you tell me."

"You are, your beautiful, smart, sexy, talented and a hell of a qudditch player."

Ginny smiled, she kissed him. Oliver kissed her back. It didn't take long before their kiss deepened and Oliver had Ginny on her back, he was holding himself up with his left elbow. Their kiss heated and Ginny soon found herself lightly moaning as Oliver kissed and lightly sucked on her neck. Ginny felt this funny feeling in the pit of her stomach, she had goosebumps all over body, she was getting turned on. But she wasn't the only one. Oliver too had begun to get aroused as he heard Ginny's light moans.

He didn't want her to freak out, and it was no help that all he had on was a towel, so he pulled away from her and sat up. Ginny got worried, did she do something?

"What's wrong?"

Oliver turned his body away from her, but turned to look at her.

"Nothing." He smiled to try to reassure her, but she wasn't fooled.

"Oliver what's wro-" she looked down at his lap, and noticed that his towel

was standing up in a sort of tipi sort of way. If that was what she knew it was then… wow he was big.

Oliver blushed and bit his lip. Ginny also blushed.

"Oh I see."

Oliver nodded shyly.

"Sorry, it's just because of the heat of the moment."

"It's okay." She reached over grabbed his face and continued to kiss him. She pulled him on top of her again, she could feel him stiff and hard against her leg.

Oliver's head was racing.

'Fuck, am I hard. She smells so lovely, and she looks so damn buff' thought Oliver as he continued to kiss her.

Ginny began sucking on his lip, she wasn't making it any easier for him to calm down.

Oliver moved to kiss her neck again, she grabbed his back, rubbing it lightly up and down. Oliver slowly began lowering his hand down her side, until he could feel her smooth long leg. He moved his arm up and down her leg, creating Ginny to get more goosebumps. Oliver noticed and smiled to himself, he now knew he wasn't the only horny one now.

Ginny's heart was pounding, but not as much until Oliver whispered in her ear.

"Ginny, I want you." He looked into her eye's to see her response.

Ginny was scared, not of him but at having sex. She was still a virgin, and all she could hear in her mind were the words Hermione told her. "you get a first time once", she figured Oliver must not know she was virgin because of the early morning he saw her in the common room with Harry.

Without anymore thought she kissed him again, she flipped him to his back so she was on top now. She lowered her self down until she was at the towel. He lifted his head to see what she doing.

Ginny spread the towel apart from its fold and saw Oliver's manhood. Purebloods had their advantage, and it sort of scared Ginny at the size he was.

She didn't know how to do it, but she figured it wasn't that hard.

Ginny grabbed him and slowly put him into her mouth, she lightly sucked on the head on his penis.

Oliver immediately responded by moaning.

Ginny began putting more of him in, she began twirling her tongue and started bobbing her head up and down his manhood. Oliver grabbed his bed sheets moaning. Ginny knew she was doing good.

"Oh, your so good Gin."

Hearing this pushed her to want to pleasure him more, she was satisfied every time she heard him moan. She finally got used to feeling him in her mouth, and easily began putting more and more of him into her mouth. It was not long before she could hear Oliver begin to breath a little faster, he grabbed the back of her head and started pushing her head faster on him. Until he could feel himself ready to relieve himself in her mouth. He gave one last moan before he erupted in her mouth. Ginny was surprised as the warm, thick substance spread all inside her mouth. She had never tasted cum, not knowing what to do or be rude she swallowed it. She felt it go down her throat. Looking up at Oliver, she watched as his chest rose and fell. She crawled up to him and smiled.

"You liked it?"

Oliver stroked her hair.

"You were brilliant." He grabbed her by the waist and flipped her over.

Ginny giggled.

"Your turn."

Ginny paniced, what was he going to do to her?

He lifted her tank top up and saw again her perfect breasts, he smiled to himself before lowering himself and taking one of her nipples into his mouth. He lightly sucked on it as he heard Ginny moan.

"oooh, Oliver."

Oliver lowered his hand, putting it into her boy shorts, Ginny's heart began racing again. As she felt his hand go into her panties. She was about to tell him to stop until she felt his finger go into her. A louder moan escaped from her throat, she arched her back up a bit.

Oliver continued sucking on her nipple as he slowly began fingering her. She felt nice and wet, so he put in another finger, fingering her lightly at first, then increasing his speed.

Ginny was liking this new sensation.

"Feels good doesn't it?"

"mmhmm"

Oliver began fingering her faster and more aggressively. Making Ginny moan louder.

"Want to make it feel better?" Oliver asked.

Ginny knew what he meant, she opened her eyes and looked over at the grandfather he clock he had in his room.

She pushed him off.

"Shit, Oliver it's late. Hermione is going to get up soon and wonder were I'm at."

She got off his bed quickly.

Oliver laid on his bed naked, watching as she ran across the room.

"I'll see you later Oliver!"

Oliver watched as she slammed his door shut.

He fell back on his bed breathing hard. Smiling to himself he got up to go reshower.


	18. Guilty

A/N

This one is a bit shorter. Nope this is not based off after the 6th book, I really did not base it off any book, I just used the part where Harry and Ginny kiss for the beginning, but that's all.

And no Oliver does not know Ginny is a virgin. Okay well now that it cleared out enjoy:insert happy face here:

Ginny made it back in time to the girls dormitory, as Hermione began getting up Ginny slipped into the bathroom. She pocked her head out the door and waved over at Hermione.

"Morning 'mione. Just woke up, I'm going to shower okay?"

Hermione nodded. Yawning.

"Okay, but hurry up, I'm hungry and I really want to get a good breakfast before class."

"Oh okay."

Ginny locked the door and stripped down, she turned on the water, she waited until it was warm. She stepped in and let the water fall on her. She closed her eyes, and traced her hand down her stomach. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She felt excited yet nervous to see Oliver again. It was the most she had ever done sexually, and with Oliver's experience he made her enjoy herself. She suddenly felt a bit guilty, Harry was fighting out there for her, and all he wanted in return was her love. She began thinking to herself:

But this is only temporary, it's not like Oliver was serious, all he said was he fancied her. There was nothing wrong with fooling around, as long as she didn't go the whole way. She knew she had to share that moment for Harry, and Harry only.

--------

"So have you figured out what you and Jamari are going to do for the carnival?"

"No not yet, I haven't talked to her yet. Maybe I'll see her in the Great Hall right now."

Ginny, Hermione and the boys were walking towards the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Like anyone wants to see a poor person perform on a stage, what are you going to do beg for food?"

They all turned around to see Pansy Parkinson with Draco and their stuck up snobby Slytherin pack. They all snickered.

Fred held Ginny back who was about to jump on Pansy.

"Someone else has to beg for food for a change, before your fat arse eats it all Parkinson!"

Draco and the other Slytherins snickered again at Ginny's comeback. Pansy looked at her mates angry. She took out her wand and pointed it towards Ginny. Ginny and the others took out theirs also, and with no surprise the Slytherins followed suit

"What's wrong Parkinson? You like to talk a lot of shit, but when someone hits you with the truth you can't take it?"

"Was I talking to you mudblood?" Pansy spitted at Hermione.

Ginny stood in front of Hermione and the rest, Pansy's wand almost touched Ginny's nose. Ginny wand pointed directly at Pansy's right eye.

"Don't speak to my mates like that you minger bitch."

"Eat those words and watch your actions Weasley, you wouldn't want to join the list along with Wood now do you?" said Draco smirking.

"What list?" asked Fred

Blaise, a Slytherin gave an annoying loud laugh. He raised up his sleeve and bared to them his dark mark. The other Slytherin's smirked.

I suggest you little shits be more careful."

"What's going on here?"

Both houses turned around to see Oliver walking down the stairs, he was wearing jeans, and a plain white shirt. All except Ginny put their wands away. Ginny still kept her's pointing at Pansy.

"Professor Wood, Weasley over here is harassing me and threatening me with her wand." Said Pansy in her most innocent voice.

Oliver raised an eyebrow and looked at Ginny.

"Oh is that so?"

Ginny kept her gaze furiously at Pansy

"Miss Weasley? Is this true?"

Ginny tore her gaze from Pansy and looked over to Oliver.

"She started it professor."

"Miss Weasley, may I have a word with you?"

Pansy smirked at Ginny. Ginny looked at her friends, and motioned for them to go to the Great Hall.

"It's okay."

Ginny followed Oliver up the stairs. When they were out of the others view, she started talking.

"Oliver, I swear she started it."

Oliver covered her mouth.

"I know."

He grabbed her by the arm and took her into an abandoned classroom.

"Lumos" Oliver's wand lite up, he threw it to the floor in the abandoned classroom, he locked the door. He pushed her against the wall, tilting his head down because of her height and furiously began kissing her. Ginny laced her fingers into his hair, she felt as Oliver reached into her school cloak and up her skirt. He put his hand inside her panties, and began rubbing her clit slowly, rotating his fingers lightly, before inserting his index and middle finger into her. With his other hand, he grabbed her ass and squeezed it. She moaned in his mouth, as she felt him drive his fingers in and out of her.

They broke their kiss, Oliver connected his forehead with her's, Ginny was breathing hard, her left hand was grabbing on hard to the back of his shirt, as her right to his hair.

She was moaning as quietly as she could, so no one could hear.

She spread her legs apart more so Oliver could quicken his pace. He drove his fingers in and out of her hard, he started using his thumb to continue to rub her clit, Ginny was in complete ecstasy.

Shortly after Ginny could feel her body tremble, she was getting goosebumps, and she received her very first orgasm, she grabbed on hard to Oliver as she gave one last moan and said his name.

Oliver continued to finger her slowly, as he felt her cum on his hand. He finally pulled his fingers out of her and kissed her one more time.

"Fuck I love how you said my name."

Ginny smiled up at him.

"What's this all about?"

"I always finish what I start, and I was not about to let you go the day without returning back the favor."

Oliver said a few cleaning spells, he combed his hair with his fingers, and fixed his shirt. Ginny rearranged her uniform.

They both walked out the classroom, and down to the Great Hall. They parted ways at the door, Oliver made his way to the teachers table, as Ginny made her way to the Gryffindor table.

"What happened?" asked Ron and Fred together.

"Nothing, Oliver just talked to me about Pansy and to not let the Slytherins get to me.

She began piling scrambled eggs and sausage on to her plate.

"I'm sure he did Ginny." Said Hermione as she ate a piece of her egg.

"Yeah Hermione, he did."

----

The rest of the day went slow for Ginny, all she could think about was what her and Oliver had done all morning. And every time she did she could feel herself becoming wet, her classes all ended up with tons of notes and endless lessons.

It seemed the professor's were trying to cram in as much as they could before break started.

At dinner, Ginny received two owls. One was in a brown parchment and the other in a red envelope. Her brothers and Hermione wanted to know whom they were from, but Ginny shooed them off her. She opened up the brown one first:

_My Beloved Ginny,_

_It is becoming harder for me to write to you, I hope I find you well, I am sure you are because the ring I have brightens red. I miss you and I long to have you in my arms again. I wish you could owl me back, but I must ask you to not do so, please take care of Hedwig. Padfoot and I are getting closer to our quest and having Hedwig with us is much too dangerous now. About your last letter, I do not want you to worry about us never being able to make love, there is always time. I want it to be special for you, for both of us. Padfoot sends his blessings, and I my love. _

_Yours_

_xxHarryxx_

Ginny read the letter two times, she smiled at herself, her hero. Ginny then opened up the red envelope. She also read it to herself.

_You really got me now_

It was unsigned, but Ginny knew who it was from. She looked over at the teacher's table.

"Hi Jamari." Said Ron dreamily, Hermione kicked him under the table. Making Ron yelp out in pain.

And Fred snicker.

"Smooth little bro." said Fred.

Ginny turned to see Jamari.

"Good evening all. Ginny, I wanted to talk to you about what we are doing for the carnival. Here I printed out a song, just memorize the words, and we will see how we work out our show into it."

Ginny took a sheet with lyrics that Jamari was holding out to her.

"Oh okay Jamari. What song is it?"

"Just memorize the words, and I will get into other details later on." She said smiling.

Ginny nodded.

"Sure I'll do that."

"Okay, well I better go on up to the tower, I am pretty tired. Had loads of work to do today."

"Oh I'll go with you, I have loads of homework to do tonight as well."

Ginny got up, without saying bye to her brothers or Hermione. They watched as Ginny left with Jamari. They walked out the Great Hall talking about how horrid their classes were, and how much some professor's left them.

From the teachers' table Oliver watched as the girls walked out together.

He smirked and shook his head.

What was he going to do when Harry came back? It was going to be hard for him to let Ginny go. If they did date, he would to hear it from his coach and agent. And the press would have a field goal with this one.

He could just see it now:

"Puddlemore's United keeper affair with Harry Potter girlfriend, underage girl Ginerva Weasley."

But as he thought back to what has happened so far with Ginny, he was willing to sacrafice his career and passion for her. If only Ginny felt strongly about him as she did for him.

_I love her thought_ Oliver. _She's my little red secret_.

------

As Ginny and Jamari walked up the stairs and past the abandoned classroom where earlier in the morning Ginny and Oliver were in. Ginny felt as if she had a big sign on her forehead that said.

"I am fooling around with your boyfriend."

Of course she didn't but guilt was getting the better of her.

As Jamari was talking, Ginny interrupted her.

"So how's your relationship?"

Jamari looked at her puzzled. But proceeded to answer.

"Amazing, I am truly utterly madly in love."

Ginny nodded, her cheeks turning rosy.

"That's great."

"How's Harry? I have not seen him in a while."

"Yeah, he's fine. He sort of had to leave Hogwarts to fix some important things."

"Oh my, I hope he's doing fine."

"Yeah he is, he sent me an owl. Hedwig.. his owl, should be waiting upstairs in the common room. He asked me to take care of her."

"Is that the white owl?"

"Oi"

"She's beautiful! Harry has great taste when it comes to choosing the females in his life."

Jamari smiled at Ginny, Ginny smiled back.

"Thank you."


	19. Scarlet

"Oliver stop… stop, Oliver stop. hah hah hah will you please stop? I have loads of work to

do." Ginny brushed Oliver off her as he tried

kissing her neck, tickling her.

"Oliver, I said stop, Snape gave me double today and I

am sure you know how hard his stuff is."

Oliver chuckled in her ear.

"Trust me, not as hard as mine."

Ginny put the vile she had in her hand down, she

turned to Oliver who was inches away from her face.

"I was not talking about that. Your more of a little perv

then I thought you know that?" said Ginny with humor.

Oliver kissed her.

"Yes, now where were we?"

Ginny put her hand in front of her mouth, preventing him direct contact with her lips.

"As much as I would like to snog you to the

heavens, right now I have loads of work to do. And

besides what if someone comes down?"

Oliver regained his composure, he sat in the armchair that

was adjacent to the desk Ginny was at.

Ginny went back to brewing her 3rd out of 5 potions

she had to do for Snapes class, she could see Oliver

from the corner of her eye, he was watching the flames

under her small hand-me-down cauldron.

"What were you and Jamari talking about earlier?"

Ginny continued on with her ingredients.

"Oh you know, just told her how you made me scream in glory." said Ginny sighing.

"WHAT?"

Ginny started laughing.

"I'm just kidding Oliver, why the devils would I do

that? We were discussing what we were going to do for

the carnival. Which reminds me-"

She labeled her 3rd potion and got more material for her 4th potion.

"–that show you, Fred and Lee performed for us yesterday at Luna's club… was that…"

"Meant for you?" Oliver finished for her.

Ginny nodded.

"Well actually it was meant more towards Fred, you know I have this massive weak spot for red heads… IM

KIDDING! Yes it was for you."

"Are you going to sing that at the carnival?"

"Luna wants us to, she thinks we did a brilliant job."

"You did. And may I add you look really buff in the

dark look."

"Yes you may add thank you very much."

Oliver pulled Ginny by the arm on to his lap. She

quietly yelped in shock, then started giggling as

Oliver began kissing her.

"Oliver where are you staying during break?"

"Well every Christmas my mum, da' and I always go to Jamari's and her families home, and celebrate with them. Has been like that since I can remember. Why do you ask?"

Ginny had a feeling he was going to spend it with Jamari, and jealousy automatically followed.

She began stroking his chest with her left hand, she could feel his tight chest.

"Well I was just, you know thinking, I want to get you a Christmas present, and I would like to personally give it to you."

"Well I can always go down to the burrow and pay you a visit. Only problem is, explaining to your folks and even more your brothers why I am there."

Ginny got off his lap and proceeded on with her 4th potion.

"True."

Oliver got up and hugged her from behind, resting his head on the top of hers.

"yep." He said.

"What do you want for Christmas anyways?"

Oliver thought about it, then hugged her tighter.

Making Ginny smile to herself as she continued with her work.

--------

The last days of school before break went fast, and now Ginny found herself at the Burrow in her brother Charlies arms, in a hard warm hug.

"My, my has my beautiful little sister grown."

Ginny had been unpacking her stuff in room, when she heard a knock at her door, and found her brother Charlie with open arms.

"I've missed you so much! How have you been?"

"Oh you know me, working hard, getting bitten, burnt. The whole dealio I get along for being a dragon keeper.

Ginny nodded as she looked up at her older brother.

"I see you got new piercings, mum's going to have a fit."

"Oi, she did. But she will have to get used to it won't she?" said Charlie with a glow.

Ginny laughed and went back to unpacking. Charlie sat down on her bed, putting down a bag he had with him next to his side.

"So what's new? How's everything with the blokes?"

Ginny stared at him with saddened eyes.

"You do know I am dating Harry right?"

"Really? No I didn't, guess I have to catch up from the two years I have been away."

"He had to leave Hogwarts, to go look for you-know-who."

"Yes... so I heard from the Order, Sirius went along I heard."

Ginny nodded. She had always trusted Charlie over any other person in the world, even more then Harry, and Harry knew every single thing about her... with the exception of intimacy wise.

"Charlie, can I talk to you. But I mean really talk to you, and trust that you will not get upset or over react."

Charlie, crossed his legs on her bed.

And rolled up his sleeves from his long sleeved shirt. Exposing scars and old burn marks.

"You have my word, now what is it?"

Ginny put her now empty trunk off her bed, and sat next to her brother, facing him.

"Well... I am dating Harry, and I truly do love him. But recently I have begun to have feelings for someone else-"

Charlie nodded. Letting Ginny know that he was listening.

"- and I feel horrid for thinking about someone else, meanwhile Harry is out there risking his life."

Charlie scratched his chin.

"Well.. does this bloke know you fancy him?"

"Yes."

"Do I know who he is?"

Ginny looked away.

"Yes."

"Are you going to tell me who it is?"

Ginny trusted him a lot, but she was not sure if she should tell him it was Oliver.

"... if I do, do you promise not to get all worked up?"

Charlie grabbed his little sister by the chin and smiled.

"Ginny, as your older brother I love and care about you. And if there is something troubling you, I rather you tell me the truth, then have you not trust me at all. Now I have had my fair share of troubles as a teenager, so whatever you tell, I promise to be understanding."

Ginny nodded, she bite down on her lip slightly.

"Oliver."

"Oliver?" asked Charlie confused.

"Oliver Wood."

"Sounds familiar..."

"He took over your position as keeper when you left Gryffindor."

"Ooooh, isn't he also... the same keeper for Puddlemere United?"

"That's him." Ginny nodded.

Charlie, sighed and closed his eyes, rubbing them.

"Gin.. how old is he?"

"... Twenty."

Charlie looked at her.

"Does he fancy you?"

"Well.."

"Ginny, just tell me the truth."

"Yes, he fancies me as well."

"Are you two... involved in any way?"

"Not exactly. He has a girlfriend... I think. And well I'm with Harry. But we have snogged..."

"Gin, I am not going to say what you two are or may do is correct. And I am not going to stop you from doing what you want with your life, but please hear me out when I say this. He is older then you, and although your so much more mature and beautiful for your age, there is... sort of, something wrong with this picture. I mean what else would he want with a witch younger then him? Especially him being a famous qudditch player, who gets hundreds maybe even thousands of witches at his feet. Just think about it Ginny, I really wouldn't want to see you get hurt... or used."

Ginny looked down, he was right. But this past few days with Oliver seemed so real and magical. Every word, kiss and huge he had given her felt loving and true. But who knew, with who else he had played this game before with, who knew how many times be had cheated on Jamari... but then again why did he say he wished he had a moment like that, when he saw Harry and me in the common room once?

"Your not going to tell no one are you?"

"Of course not, I give you my word. Unless of course he puts you in some sort of danger or hurts you in any way... then he will get a pleasant visit from me. Just be careful in what you choose to do with this guy okay?"

Ginny nodded, they were silent until Ginny pocked the bag that Charlie has along with him.

"What's this?"

Charlie smiled and opened up the bag, reaching into it he pulled out a small steel box with tiny holes on the sides.

"I was going to give it to you on Sunday for Christmas, but I guess you can open it early."

Ginny grabbed the box, it felt slightly heavy on her palm. She opened the top, to reveal a small pearl scaled sleeping dragon. It was at least 4 inch's big

Ginny looked up at Charlie in awe.

"It's beautiful."

"It's a miniature Antipodean Opaleye, one of the most beautiful dragons in all the world. I found this little rut after her mum and siblings disowned her because her size. Seems this is the size she will stay."

Ginny smiled as she ran her index finger down the dragons back, it woke up and looked up at them before sneezing. Small scarlet flames came out as she sneezed.

Ginny giggled.

"Bless you, I think I will call you... Scarlet."

"You like your gift?"

"I love it Charlie thank you!"

"She usually hunts for her own food, but if you want to feed her, she eats small portions of raw meat. She knows how to fly already. She is a fast learner, so you can teach her tricks if you want."

Ginny watched as Scarlet flapped her small wings, she flew out the box and on to Ginny's palm.

"Charlie... I'm sorry but I couldn't buy you anything, I didn't buy anyone anything. I didn't have enough money."

Charlie rubbed her head, messing up her hair.

"That's okay, just knowing your safe and well is all I need."

He got up and made his way towards the door.

"I have to go finish helping mum set things up for Christmas, I told her I would be quick up here."

Ginny nodded as she put Scarlet back into the small cage like box and set it next to her bed on her side table.

"And Ginny?"

Ginny looked at Charlie, catching a small pouch he threw at her. She opened it up to find at least 60 galleons inside it.

"Charlie.. I can't take this, its too much."

"Ginny, I have enough to get by with my job. Now I expect you to go to Diagon Alley first thing tomorrow morning and buy presents for who ever you like, except me. It wouldn't make sense to." Said Charlie chuckling as he left her room.

----

"I love Diagon Alley." said Ginny spinning around with open arms, her head up feeling the snow fall on her face. She agreed she would meet up with Hermione and the other Weasleys in three hours at Floreans Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. They all had gone to buy gifts.

In those three hours, with the money Charlie gave her, Ginny bought things for everyone on her list, besides her family she also bought Hermione, Lupin and Tonks something.

"What should I get Oliver?" Ginny asked herself out loud, she picked in her bag and pulled out the small pouch with galleons, she had about 10 galleons left.

That was more then enough... but where to spend them? She heard a small jingle from a bell ring, she turned to see a little boy and his father come out a sweets shop. It had to be new, for she had never seen it before.

She went inside, the lovely smell of sweets and baking goods teasing her senses.

"May I help you young lady?" asked a man rudely, he obviously thought she was there to either steal or touch around his merchandise.

She let the galleons fall on to her palm, instantly his attitude changed.

"I would like to get something specially made, and I need it to be able to last at least three weeks, since I don't know when I will see the person I will be giving it to."

The man's eyes were so lite up at the sight of the money.

"Yes, anything at all miss."

Ginny smirked.

'No wonder most of the rich wizards and witches were full of them self's. They could have anyone at their feet with enough galleons.' thought Ginny to herself.

------

"What's in the box little sister?" asked Fred as he tried opening up the box Ginny was carrying.

"This is not for you Fred!."

"Leave your sister alone Fred. Ginny dear what do you want?" asked Mrs. Weasley

"A Sundae mummy."

Just as planned they all met at the ice cream parlor. Ginny set her bag that had the resized gifts and the the box with Olivers gift down on the table. Ron and Hermione were at the table already, lost in their own world, they looked into each others eyes as they sipped the strawberry malt milkshake they were sharing.

Ginny shook her head, how Ron got so romantic and cheesy, she will never know.

"OI WOOD... JAMARI!!" yelled Fred.

Ginny turned around to see Oliver and Jamari, in between them was a little girl with big blue eyes and ebony hairm holding on to both their hands. They looked like a happy family.

Oliver and Jamari saw them and made their way over.

"Good morning, Fred, Ron, Hermione... Ginny." said Oliver.

"Happy Holidays guys."

Oliver looked down at Ginny, he wanted to lift her off her feet, snog her, and push her against the wall so he could make her scream out his name again... but he couldn't.

"Hey Oliver, Jamari, I want you to meet my older brother Charlie, he is a dragon keeper. You took after him after he left Hogwarts."

Charlie walked over to Oliver, he smiled wickedly at Ginny, before smiling at Oliver.

"So your Oliver huh? nice to meet you." Charlie tightly gripped Oliver's hand into a painful handshake.

Oliver's jaw tightened,

"Nice.. to meet you.. too."

"Oh, I'm sorry, don't know my own grip, I mean with having to pull chains and tame dragons and all." Said Charlie after noticing Oliver's painful voice.

Charlie then greeted Jamari, and quickly started his game on her, chating it up with her.

Ginny turned to Oliver then looked at the little girl who was still clutching at his hand. Jamari had let go when she shook Charlie's hand.

"Who's this little pretty girl?" asked Ginny playing with the little girls hair that was with Oliver.

"This is Tami, Tami is 5 years old, she's Jamari's little sister."

"Of course, I should have known by her eyes. Hi Tami" said Ginny sweetly, at eye level with Tami.

"Tami, this is Ginny Weasley, she is player on the team from Hogwarts I told you I was coaching."

Tami grabbed Ginny's hair and lightly pulled on it.

"Why do you all have this hair?" said Tami in her small Scottish accent.

Oliver chuckled, Ginny giggled.

"Because my parents all have ginger hair, and they passed it on to my brothers and I."

"Oh.. Olly-veer, can I get some ice cream now?"

Ginny smiled at how cute she said Oliver's name.

Oliver squatted down so he could be at eye level with Tami, he pulled out some money and gave it to her.

"Get whatever you want."

"YAY!" The little girl ran off with the money in her hand.

Oliver stood squatting, looking at Jamari and Charlie who were deep in a conversation.

"Guess they are getting along well." said Oliver to Ginny.

"Guess so. What are you doing here?"

"Came to pick up a few presents, my and Jamari's family house elf's took them home already. And Tami wanted to get some ice cream before we left. What about you?"

"Just about the same, except we don't own a house elf."

Oliver looked around, Hermione and Ron were busy drinking their milkshake, Mrs. Weasley was talking to the cashier, Fred was trying out samples at the counter and Jamari was busy with Charlie.

"When can I see you again?" Whispering so only Ginny could hear.

Ginny looked around just like Oliver did.

"How about tomorrow early in the morning so no one see's me gone. I can give you your gift then." Ginny whispered back.

"You bought me something?" asked Oliver worried, he knew she did not have money, so he was worried, she might have spent the very little she had.

"yes."

"Me too." said Oliver smiling.

"Ginny dear, here's your Sundae... who's this handsome young man?" asked Mrs. Weasley interrupting Oliver and Ginny.

Oliver automatically stood up.

"Good Morning Mrs. Weasley, nice to meet you, I am Oliver Wood, I teach at Hogwarts, I am the flying teacher for the younger years and I am currently coaching the Gryffindor qudditch team. I am friends with your children, I took your son's Charlie position after he left Hogwarts when I still attended Hogwarts.."

Ginny smiled at how fast he was talking, he was obviously nervous.

Mrs. Weasley looked at him, confused.

"Oh.. that's nice dear... Ginny dear enjoy your Sundae." she said before walking away.

Ginny was trying not to laugh, Oliver looked at her.

"What?"

"You sure know how to talk to girls mum's don't you?"

"Shut up."

"Olly hun, I think we should go now, Tami got her ice cream already. Hi Ginny." said Jamari holding on to Tami who had a vanilla ice cream cone in her hand.

"Hi Jamari."

"Ginny I bought us matching outfits, for our performance, have you learned the lyrics?"

"Yeah half of the song, what are we doing anyways?"

"You'll see. What have you been doing? Still meeting up with that one lad you went to Hogsmeade with?"

Oliver looked at Ginny, he was trying not to grin.

"Yeah you can say that Jamari." said Ginny before taking a spoon full of ice cream.

------

A/N I am so sorry I took so long to update, its just I have been busy and what not. P.S. CHEERIO TORI!


	20. The ring turns

"WHAT THE DEVILS IS THAT?! AAAAAH! IT'S IN MY HAIR!" Mrs. Weasley screamed. She threw the soup she had in a huge bowl into the air, landing on the floor and breaking, the soup was all over the floor. Some landed on Charlie. Charlie being used to worse degree's of heat, did not even flinch.

George, Miranda and a small baby she carried in her arms watched amused from the other end of the table. Their baby was born healthy and beautiful. With black curly hair and green eyes, skin so soft and creamy toned, baby Jayden had the features of both parents.

Charlie and Ginny were trying not to laugh as they saw Scarlet zooming above everyone's head, swooping around their mothers the most.

Everyone else (Lupin, Tonks, Hermione, Ron, Fred, Bill and Mr. Weasley) watched the small dragon flying around.

"ooh its so pretty!" said Tonks.

"IT WON'T BE PRETTY AFTER I SEND IT TO HELL! " screamed Mrs. Weasley swinging her pan at it.

"Who... in merlins beard... let... this... creature in?" said Mrs. Weasley in between swings.

Charlie got up and took the pan away from her, Scarlet flew down to Ginny and landed on her shoulder. Ginny grabbed her and put her back in her little cage.

"Mum it's okay I got Scarlet for Ginny. It's her Christmas present."

"A DRAGON? CHARLIE WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!"

"It won't grow mum!" said Charlie and Ginny together.

"AND YOU! YOUNG LADY ACCEPTING A WILD CREATURE!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "mum!"

She let Mrs. Weasley scream her heart out as she watched Hermione repairing the bowl that her mum had broke. Lupin made fresh clean soup appear in it, as Tonks clumsily cleaned the floor.

--------

After a long dinner, Mrs. Weasley finally agreed to let Ginny keep Scarlet, under the condition, she took well care of it, and remembered to train it to not eat PIG, their tiny noisy owl.

Ginny was now in her bed, it was late into the hour and already Christmas Eve. The house was dead silent and dark.

Ginny looked over at Scarlet's cage, she could see small flames coming out the holes, Scarlet was sleeping, and as she breathed out flames shot out her small nostrils. Ginny quietly stepped out of her bed, looking out the window, the sky was still dark.

She could see the grounds around the Burrow full of snow, she had not been out yet, but looking at it made her want to coos back in her warm bed. She could hear Hermione breathing, she slipped her shoes on, getting the box that had Oliver's gift she opened her door as quietly as possible.

--------

Ginny tip toed down the stairs, until she reached the kitchen, the room was still dark.

She pulled out her wand with her right hand and pointed it in front of her.

"lumos" she said quietly, her wand lite up the a part of the room as she balanced Oliver's gift with the other.

She tiptoed across the room until she reached the door. Opening it, she paused only when it creaked, seeing no one heard she finally stepped out, shutting it quietly. She could feel a cold breeze around her, she wrapped her cloak tighter around her. Running across the pathway, that had been cleared of snow by Charlie earlier, she ran towards the hills. Once at the hills the snow became deep, and she could feel the coldness at her legs.

She could hear her heart pounding and her self breathing as she ran. She reached the spot she agreed to meet Oliver at, she just had time to set the box down when she screamed as some one swooped her of her feet from behind her.

"How long have you been waiting?"

Oliver carried her into his arms bridal style.

"Not long, I saw you running down the hill."

"And you let me struggle through that snow?"

Oliver smirked.

"You looked so cute doing it. What's in the box?"

Ginny jumped off his arms and bend down to pick up the box, she turned and held it out to him.

"I read somewhere in a fan magazine that you have such a sweet tooth."

Oliver took the box from her and opened it. just as he did something flew out, it flew in circles above the box.

It was a little broom, mounted on it was what looked like Oliver, it even had his teams uniform on, and WOOD was on the back of the uniform.

It looked like someone had resized Oliver into a small doll.

He looked at her opened mounted and picked her up, he kissed her gently. Putting her back down on her feet he started chasing his mini self around. His pastry mini self, flew away from him, almost looking scared.

Ginny watched as this man chased his gift around like a small child, she started giggling.

"You know, its not a toy."

Oliver stopped in his tracks.

"What is it then?"

Ginny caught Pastry Oliver as it flew by her, it tried flying away but gave up.

"I said I read somewhere you had a sweet tooth, so what do you think it is?" she said taking a piece of the brooms end and eating it.

The small pastry Oliver scowled and showed his fist at her as she ate a piece of his broom. Immediately her taste buds were pleasured.

Oliver walked to her.

"You mean you can eat it?"

Ginny nodded. "I had it specially made for you."

"That's so wicked. But how am I going to eat myself?" Oliver said taking the pastry hair and eating it. Leaving the small figure bald, only to get little Oliver scowl at him as well.

"Piece by piece." said Ginny trying not to laugh as she realized what he meant. It was almost as if he had to rip pastry Oliver apart.

"Oh I almost forgot." said Oliver as he ran towards a tree where he had set his broom and her gift at.

He handed her a box bigger then hers.

"This is for you."

Ginny grabbed it, it felt a bit heavy.

"Wow this is heavy, what is it?"

"I want you to open it tomorrow morning."

"Oh but I want to open it now!" said Ginny.

Oliver laughed.

"Your just amazingly cute. Open it tomorrow okay?"

Ginny nodded, setting it down on the snow.

She looked up at him again, she wanted to kiss him, but not even if she tip toed would she be able to reach his lips unless he helped.

Oliver grabbed little Oliver and ate a part of it's uniform cloak.

"This is really good, you say you read this on a magazine?"

"Thought it wouldn't hurt to know a little more about you, did you know your number 2 most wanted bachelor?"

"Number 2? who's number one?"

"Viktor Krum."

Oliver smirked.

"I feel a bit odd ripping myself apart, but It's really good." He said as he grabbed his present by the arm, offering her the other.

Ginny smirked as she grabbed it.

"Ready?" she asked.

Oliver nodded, as they both pulled, leaving pastry Oliver now armless. It didn't feel pain obviously.. it was food.

They finished ate all of it together, occasionally feeding one another some of it. They were now resting against the tree Oliver had his broom at. He had is back rested against the tree as she lay her head at his lap looking at him, her body on the snow, his hand on her stomach.

"I'm going to miss this Ginny."

Ginny sat up and leaned against the tree, the both faced one another.

"What do you mean?"

"I've really been thinking about this, and I know once Harry comes back I am going to have to let you go. Not that your mine, but I won't get to share moments like this with you again."

Ginny looked down at her ring, it was red for some reason it was getting darker . For the first time Oliver decided to ask her what it was, he had seen it many times but never bothered to ask, regardless of what finger it was on.

"Ginny? did he give you that ring?"

Ginny nodded. "It's a promise ring."

"Promise?"

"I promised I would-" Ginny stood, she looked at her ring, suddenly her ring was no longer red but a dark purple. She began to panic, she got up to her feet and began clutching her hair.

"No no no no..NOOO!" she screamed, her voice breaking as she could feel her eyes watering.

Oliver good up confused.

"What wrong?" he asked worried.

Ginny began crying, tear's now coming down. She still clutched at her hair, as she paced back and forward.

"NO! this can't be happening! NO NO NO!" She looked at her ring again, hoping she had seen it wrong, but it was still dark purple. She didn't know what it meant. but it wasn't red anymore. Meaning Harry was not okay.

"Ginny! what's wrong?" asked Oliver a little louder then he meant. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her a bit to calm her down.

"It's Harry.. something's wrong." she said crying.

"What do you mean?"

But he only had time to catch her before she hit the ground... she fainted.

--------

"Ginny?... Ginny!" said Oliver as he lightly blew on her face.

Ginny opened her eyes slowly, her head was hurting, she looked up at him, he had sat back down by the tree, her head on his lap. He looked down at her worried.

"..Oliver?.. is Harry okay?" she asked confused.

"I don't know."

She bolt up, sitting up her back to him. She looked at her ring, it was still dark purple.

"Ginny, tell me what's wrong." He said, pulling her back down worried she might faint again.

She slowly laid back down.

".. Harry gave me this ring as a promise, he told me to wait for him... he said as long as it was red, it meant he was safe... and now..."

"It's not." finished Oliver for her.

Ginny started crying, he body shaking a bit as she did.

Oliver lifted his knees up a bit, so he could hug her as her head still remained at his lap.

"I'm so sorry Ginny." and he really was, he felt guilty because a moment ago he telling her he didn't want to let her go. And now this. He really didn't know how to respond, he just hugged her, letting her cry.

Ginny grabbed his face and started kissing him furiously. Oliver was surprised, but let her do it, he ran his fingers through her hair as he tried calming the kiss down. But she only sat up, not breaking the kiss as she mounted on to a sitting position on him.

"Ginny.." Oliver tried saying, but Ginny just continued to kiss him.

Oliver then felt Ginny begin to rub herself against him.

"Ginny..." said Oliver again, this time he said it to stop her, but she ignored him, and instead started rubbing herself more on him. He was trying not to but he was becoming hard as she rubbed against his.

He tried telling her to stop, but she only sshed him.

She looked into his eyes.

"Please?"

Oliver looked into her eyes, he would be lying if he said he didn't want this. He took her into a deep aggressive kiss. Letting her continue to hump him. He was getting horny, he picked her up, her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Hold on." he said as with a pop they disapparated from the burrow and apparated into a warm room, lighted by a fire. Oliver dropped her on to a warm bed, it was covered by silky black sheets, It reminded Ginny a bit of his room back at Gryffindor, only it was bigger, more decorated, had more qudditch cups and had more expensive looking stuff.

"Where are we?" asked Ginny as she watched Oliver taking his shoes and cloak off quickly.

"My room." He said taking his shirt off aggressively leaving him in his black trousers and socks. He got on the bed and pushed her down, kissing her.

As Ginny took her cloak off he trailed kisses down to her neck. Making Ginny moan a bit. He helped her out of her pajama shirt, unbuttoning it but never breaking from their continued kiss.

Ginny picked her self up a bit to let Oliver remove her bra for her, once he did he immediately cupped her breast into his hand, and he messaged one. He stopped with out breaking the kiss as he unfastened his belt, un- zippering his black trousers and removing his socks, leaving him in his boxers only. He kneeled on the bed, breaking the kiss to let Ginny remove her pants, shoes and socks. She to was now only in panties.

They both looked at one another breathing hard. Ginny grabbed the back of his head and pulled him to her, laying back down on his bed, she had him lay on her, still kissing him.

He began rubbing her over her panties, making her moan in his mouth, he could feel the warmth coming from her crotch as she quickly became wet. He hesitated before pulling down on her panties, seeing that she didn't stop him, with more confidence he pulled them down all the way stopping at her knees . Getting up he lifted her leg to take them completely off her. She was now naked, he studied her body, he took in every womanly curve she had and was still developing as a now 16 year old. He knew she was still young but he never felt like this for any female ever. She felt conscious of her body, but she trusted Oliver.

He smiled at her before diving back into kissing her neck. He began trailing kissed down her neck, to her chest, navel, until he finally got to her part.

He looked up at her, she only looked up to his ceiling, she was biting her lower lip. He smiled to himself before kissing her crotch, making her jump up a bit.

She's ticklish down her he though. This meant she would be more sensible to his touch, he licked her pussy lightly making her jump slightly again. He smiled again, before taking her completely into her mouth. She began to moan as he sucked on her clitoris, he began fingering her at the same time. She closed her eyes, as she reached down and brushed her fingers into his hair.

"Oh Oliver." she moaned. He liked the way he said his name, and began fingering her harder.

She moaned a little louder. It didn't take long before he realized he couldn't take it anymore, he climbed up and started sucking on her nipple, he felt as she began tugging down on his boxers, he kneeled up as she sat up and pulled them down, she kissed the area under his belly button but above his erection.

Using wandless magic he passed his hand over mouth, cleaning it from what he just done to her.

His mouth felt cool and had the faint taste of mint, he pushed her down to her back as he kicked his boxers off. He too now joined her in her nude. He kissed her again, letting her tongue taste the faint taste of mint from his. He placed himself close to her opening, he broke their kiss.

"Ginny. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Ginny just looked at him, again Hermione's words crossed her mind. Followed by Charlie's. She knew she had promised she would save herself for Harry, but Harry was gone now, and she loved Oliver, although she had never told him so.

"Yes Oliver, I'm sure."

Oliver nodded, smiling he sucked on her neck. Ginny heard as he said a protection spell, "Protego" Oliver could feel as a rubber material wrapped over his penis.

He pushed himself slowly into her, having never felt a penis in her she winced in pain, trying not to scream in pain.

Oliver pushed himself a little deeper into her, feeling that was she really tight, this time she couldn't control her pain.

"ow." she said. Oliver stopped and looked up at her.

"What's wrong?"

Ginny shook her head.

"Nothing."

Oliver pushed himself into her, until his huge member was fully in her. He got his answer, as he realized she was still a virgin, she felt her hymn break as she screamed in pain again.

"Ginny... have you done this before?"

Ginny looked away, from under him, she shook her head.

"No."

"What? but I thought you and Potter... what about that morning in the common room?"

"We never did anything Oliver, that day we almost did but I couldn't go through with it... not with me thinking of you. And I fell asleep shirtless, then you saw me."

Oliver was still in her, he didn't know if he should go through with it, he realized that she had been saving herself for her wedding night. And here he was taking her from her innocence.

"Ginny... why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I want to do this, I want to do it with you... Oliver.. I love you." Ginny told him, for the first time ever she said those three words he too had held from telling her.

"I love you to Ginny." And he meant it, it had been a while since he knew he did, but he didn't let himself tell her, in fear of her reaction and knowing she was with Harry.

He tiled his neck down and kissed her again, as they did he pulled out of her, and pushed back in.

Ginny moaned in his mouth, but Oliver didn't stop. He repeated his actions again. Going at a steady pace so loosen her up a bit.

He stood up, tilting his head up, he was trying as hard as he could to not fuck her hard. It had been a while since he had last had sex and feeling himself inside the girl he loved only made it harder for him.

Ginny grabbed on to his sheets, the pain was still there, but it was slowly going away to nothing. She wasn't feeling pain nor pleasure, she just looked down as he pushed himself in an out of her slowly.

"Oliver?" He looked down at her.

"Yeah?"

"Can you go faster?" she said shyly. He smiled and looked relieved.

"Oh thank god, I couldn't take it anymore." he said, he bend down and held his wait up by putting his hands on the bed at her sides. He began to quicken his pace, this time letting himself, become more aggressive, he roughly pushed in and out of her. He watched as Ginny closed her eyes, she rubbed his arms, feeling his muscles. She was starting too feel pleasure.

Oliver grabbed her legs and put them over his shoulders, allowing him to go deeper into her, Ginny began moaning, as he could hear his breathing harden as he thrust in her.

Oliver moaned as he felt her walls tighten around his penis, he kept his eyes closed, sweat now on his forehead and running down his back. He smiled as he knew Ginny was on the verge of getting her orgasm.

Just as she did, she moaned louder. Calling out his name.

Oliver continued on his pace, now that he knew she had gotten hers it was his turn. And Ginny thought so as well, she took her legs off his shoulders and had him pull out off her, he became frustrated thinking she didn't want to do it anymore. But she stood up and pulled him on his back to the bed. She climbed on top of him, and sat down on his dick. Oliver smirked at her as he himself in her again. She grabbed his hands and laced his fingers with hers. She took over this time, fucking him, becoming satisfied as she saw Oliver close his eyes and begin to moan. Although it was her first time, Oliver had to admit she was amazing, this was the first time he could feel himself reach his peek soon. He felt her walls tighten again, and together they both reached their end. They both gave loud moans.

And Oliver felt his load shoot out, but was restrained from spraying in her by the protection he had put on.

Ginny fell on to his chest, he was still in her. They both were sweaty and satisfied, she could feel his chest rising and falling, as hers was too. Ginny got off him and laid next to him, she wrapped her arm around his waist.

She looked at the clock on his wall, it read 3:03 a.m.

He kissed the top of her head.

"I really do love you Ginny."

"I know." she said falling asleep.

--------

Waking up Ginny looked at the clock again, It was only 4:00 a.m. She smiled as she saw Oliver sleeping, he looked so handsome. She kissed his ear, making him him wake up, but he continued to keep his eyes closed, he was sleepy.

"mmm." he said

"Come on wake up."

"nooo." he said groggy.

"did fucking me really make you this tired." she said giggling.

He turned to his side, to his forehead and hers were connected.

"Love Ginny. I made love to you, I didn't fuck you." he said turning on to his back again and going back to sleep.

"oh come on wake up."

"nooo." he said groggy again.

Ginny got on top on him still naked, she began rubbing herself on him again, Oliver kept his eye closed but smiled, his dick quickly getting hard again, Ginny let bare penis enter her again. It felt so much better with out the protection he had on earlier. Ginny began "making love" to him, she closed her eyes as she went up and down on him. She opened them when she felt Oliver's hands on her hips. He turned her over so he was on top of her again.

Once again he began to thrust hard into her, she moaned. Closing his eyes, he could feel more pleasure like this then he did when he the rubber material on his dick.

"Oh yeah.. fuck me Oliver." Ginny moaned teasing him.

He smiled, but didn't open his eyes or slowen his pace.

This time it took a few minutes before they both began to feel it, Ginny was the first. As Oliver felt himself about to cum in her, he pulled out, and as if she knew what to do, she opened her mouth. He felt his load come out, as he finished off by stroking himself, his load shot into Ginny's mouth.

--------

Ginny opened the door to her house, it was still dark out side. She took out her wand again.

"lumos." just as she was going to walk across the kitchen to get to the stairs, she grabbed her chest in shock.

"Professor Lupin... you startled me."

Remus was staring back at her, he was sitting on a chair, a bottle of liquor set in front of him. He buzzly looked at her.

"Ginny? What are you doing up at this hour?" He asked looking at his pocket watch.

Ginny didn't know what to say, she didn't think anyone would see her trying to get get the house to see Oliver.

"Well, I uh, I was just going to get a glass of water you see." she said as she crossed the room with her lite wand to the sink. she grabbed a glass and poured water into it. taking a nervous sip, she could feel Remus still staring at her.

"You should go back to sleep Ginny."

"What are you doing up Professor?"

"Ginny, call me Remus or Lupin, I'm not your professor, I don't even teach at Hogwarts anymore."

"Okay, Remus... why were you up in the dark?"

Remus looked out the window it was still a bit dark outside.

"I am always restless before a full moon comes, I can feel myself changing into a werewolf soon."

"Oh, well I will be going to sleep soon."

"And Ginny?"

"yes Remus?"

"Did I ever mention that when I begin to change my sense's begin to sharpen?"

"No you didn't." Ginny said uncomfortable realizing he meant that he knew what she had been up to. He could smell it.

He smirked at her.

"I won't tell none you were out Ginny. Just be careful."

"uh, thanks Remus." she said before going up the stairs to her room.


	21. lecherous

Sorry for the lack of soon updates. It's just me and my mates are busy arranging things, since I am going to the States next month with them. And we have been busy with gathering enough money, passports, etc. Sorry but this one will be a bit short.

**And I know Ginny is acting a bit sluttish, I mean who does that? Your boyfriend is dead and the next things you know, you getting split up under some... sexy.. muscular.. older... famous... rich... Scottish guy like Oliver?... on second thought... yum I want me some Oliver too.**

-----------------------

As Ginny quietly climbed up the stairs with the gift Oliver has gave her in one arm and her wand in her other hand. She stopped a few times when the floor boards creaked under her.

She began thinking of what she has just done. And smirked as she rethought what she had asked him in the common room back at Hogwarts. She asked him what he wanted for Christmas, and he had hugged her tight. Saying he wanted her for Christmas, and that's exactly what he got in the end.

As she descended closer to her room, she changed wand hands. As she grabbed on tightly to it with her left hand, the light from her wand shined on her ring.

She had been so caught up with her night with Oliver, that she had forgotten all about why she had cried in the first place...

"Harry." She whispered.

As she stepped into her room, she was glad to see Hermione was still asleep. She set her wand at her night desk next to Scarlet and her gift on her bed. She took her clothes off and put her bathrobe on. It was early for her and the rest, but her mum should be up any minute now to begin the feast for Christmas.

She made her way back to the corridor. She held on tightly to the top of her bathrobe, as she could feel a knot in her stomach and throat. She wanted to cry, but she was holding it back until she got to the shower. were she could cry alone.

As she made it to the bathroom, she grabbed the door knob, just as she was going to turn it, she felt someone grab her by the shoulder. She turned around startled.

"A bit jumpy are we Ginny?"

"Remus, you startled me again."

Lupin let go of her, he drunkly walked closer to her, until her back was pressed against the door of the bathroom. She kept her right hand behind her back, clutched to the door knob.

"So are you going to tell me who it was you were seeing so late?"

"I don't know what you are talking about Remus, your intoxicated."

Remus was really close to her now, his body was just a few inch's away from her's.

He grabbed her by the cheek gently.

"I'm not stupid Ginny. I could smell that a man has been in you."

Ginny felt uncomfortable. She began turning the knob. When she heard Hermione.

"Lupin, what are you doing?"

Both Ginny and Remus turned to see Hermione. She was looking at Ginny so see if she was okay.

"Gooood mornin 'ermione." Remus slurred calmly. "Just havin a chhhat."

"Come on Ginny." said Hermione, holding her hand out, Ginny walked to Hermione.

Hermione gave one last look to Remus before walking back with Ginny to her room.

"Oh and Remus, please drink your potion next time, I would have thought as a grown wizard you would have learned by now that you become restless and... lecherous."

Remus stood at his spot, breathing hard, as if he had just ran a mile or two. He turned at his heel to go to Sirius's room, he knew his mate had kept his potions there for him before he left with Harry. He did in fact need to take his potion. He knew the full moon would come that week.

Back in Ginny's room, Hermione grabbed Ginny hard by the wrist.

"Ow, 'mione. Your hurting me."

Hermione pulled Ginny's arm hard, making Ginny fall to her bed.

Ginny grabbed her wrist, Hermione had twisted it hard.

"What did Lupin mean a man has been in you?"

She looked at Hermione shocked. She didn't think Hermione had heard that part.

"...'mione, he's drunk, he doesn't know what he is talking about."

Hermione walked back and forward.

"LUPIN DOES NOT LIE! NOT ONLY IS HE A HONEST AND RESPECTED WIZARD OF THE ORDER, BUT ALSO AS A WEREWOLF. HIS SENSE'S SHARPEN. SO I KNOW FOR A FACT HE WAS SAYING THE TRUTH! Now who were you seeing last night that you... you." Hermione couldn't finish.

"..Oliver." Ginny quietly said

Hermione stopped walking back and forward and looked at her before breaking into a loud angry laugh.

Scarlet gave small roar from her cage.

"Ginny. I didn't want to tell you, but I just got back from downstairs where I over heard your mum, Bill and Charlie saying Harry or Sirius are dead. They don't want to tell us. And here you are, going and shagging a professor? Your low Ginny. I knew you two fancied one another, but I didn't think you two would go this far. I expected he would try something... but I expected better from you."

Ginny looked at Hermione hard, she wasn't going to cry. If anything she was pissed at Hermione. What did she know?

"I know about Harry, I saw my ring last night. It's still dark, see?" Ginny raised her hand so Hermione could see her ring, that used to be red. "Now. Leave me alone Hermione. What the fuck do you know?"

"What the fuck do I know? WHAT THE FUCK DO I KNOW? I'll tell you what the fuck I know Ginny. You cheated on Harry, my best mate... my brother, AND NOW HE'S GONE! I loved him more than I know you do now. You really think I am going to be okay when his... girlfriend is sleeping around like a little common whore? How low can you be Ginny? And Oliver.. ooh does he have something coming to him when your brothers find out."

"CHARLIE KNOWS!" Ginny screamed back at Hermione.

"Oh does he now? Well I hope your mother does too."

Hermione turned to walk to the door, but Ginny grabbed her by the arm.

"No Hermione, you can't please. You don't understand. I love Oliver 'mione. I would have never done what I did If I didn't."

"HARRY LOVED YOU!"

"I KNOW! And I love him too! I am just so confused. I mean I know I should be worried for him, and I am. But ever since he left, Oliver has been there for me. He is wonderful 'mione. I am sure you know how it feels when you love someone so much you just forget about everything else when you with them. All your troubles, pain, worries... it all just goes away."

Hermione yanked her arm away from Ginny. She shook her head.

"This isn't right Ginny. Do whatever the fuck you want. I won't say anything, but if everything comes falling for you. Don't come to me for help." Hermione stomped out out of the room, leaving Ginny alone in her room.

Ginny didn't know how to react, she turned around and laid down on her bed, still in her bathrobe. She felt something behind her, Oliver's gift. She had forgot all about it. She sat up and debated on opening it or not. She finally decided she would, as she began unlacing the bow at the top of it, it unraveled until it was left in a silky material box. She slowly took the top off the box to reveal the most beautiful material she had ever seen. She pulled it out as it spread out into a beautiful green dress. Oliver had remembered the morning at the qudditch field when she had looked so sad when she saw Jamari's dress. And he bought her the most beautiful dress he could find.

--------

"Ginny dear, where did you get that dress?" Mrs. Weasley asked as everyone around the food table watched Ginny coming down the stairs with the dress Oliver had gave her on. Hermione turned back to picking food for her plate, ignoring Ginny. Charlie winked at her, knowing who had gave it to her. Bill whistled.

"My friend gave it to me for Christmas."

Mrs. Weasley walked to her daughter, twirling her, she frowned.

"Looks awfully expensive. But your friend has good taste."

-------

After that day Hermione and Ginny didn't speak to one another again, although they still slept in the same room. Ginny didn't see Remus again, for he was spending some time chained up in a private room. So he could not hurt no one or himself. A full moon has raised 2 days after Christmas.

George, Miranda, Jayden, Charlie, Bill and Fluer were all back at their homes now. The day after Christmas, the Order had to find a way to break it to everyone that they had not heard form Harry or Sirius, and were now conformed as dead. Their were tears and depression in the house, and the Wizard media made it harder for them to forget, as it had head line news.

THE BOY WHO LIVED, IS NOW THE BOY WHO NO LONGER LIVES+++

Today was the last day of their Christmas break, and they were to to Kings Cross to head back to Hogwarts early in the morning. Ginny had seen Oliver two more times after Christmas for comfort about Harry. But both meeting winded up with having sex. Ginny became completely devoted to Oliver, she never brought up Jamari to him, and he never mentioned her either.

Ginny was on her knee's by a tree at the burrow, she dug a hole in the dirt that had a little bit of snow left around. She took her ring off and put it in the hole.

"I will always love you Harry. But I hope you understand that I love Oliver too, he treats me good Harry, and he has been there for me. I just hope your at peace now."

With that she covered up the hole. Had she waited another minute or two, she would have seen the ring flickering slowly to a bright red again.

-------- I PROMISE I WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON, EVEN IF IT MEANS WHEN I AM IN THE STATES OR EVEN BEFORE I GO! 


	22. The bet

California was crazy! The Harry Potter premier was brilliant. RIght now me and my mates are in still in the states, sorry can't say where. But we will be here for a bit more. Almost going home, but it has been wild and fun.

Anyways look into it: crediting **" Tatu- Not Gonna Get Us"**

**AND THANK YOU FOR BEING PATIENT.**

**------------------------------- **

As Ginny walked back towards her crowded house. Hermione came out and walked towards her.

"Ginny?"

Ginny looked up from the ground, and was surprised to see Hermione had called her.

She continued to walk towards the house, to where Hermione was standing.

"Yeah?"

As Ginny reached Hermione, Hermione held her hand out to her, handing her a pink rolled up parchment.

"Someone just owled you."

"Do you know who it is from?" said Ginny a bit disappointed, she was hoping everything was okay between them again. She needed someone to talk to about everything.

She could owl Charlie, but it took a while to get a response.

"None what so ever." Hermione answered, shaking her head.

Ginny opened up the parchment, a necklace falling to the ground.

Hermione picked it up and handed it back to Ginny.

Hermione didn't know if she should wait for Ginny to go back in or go in alone.

"Your mum also asked me to come get you, she said she wants us all to have dinner together, since your mum, dad, Tonks and Lupin won't be seeing us for a while again."

Ginny didn't answer her soon because she was reading the owl:

_Dear Ginny,_

_Hope I find you well, and that you had a great vacation. Truly crud how we have to go back to school soon. I don't know how long it will take for my owl to get to you, since she tends to act up and becomes distracted easily. The necklace enclosed with this is my gift to you for Christmas. It helps you remember things, it's sort of like a pensive/ diary. _

_Merry Christmas and have a great New Year._

_I send my love and warm wish's to you and your family xx_

_Jamari _

Ginny snickered as she saw the date at the top right corner... it had took Jamari's owl almost a week and a half to get to her. Next to their family owl, Jamari's owl was the second thickest owl she had ever heard off.

Ginny looked up to see Hermione, she had forgot she was there.

"So are you coming or not?" asked Hermione.

Ginny sighed as she heard the tone is Hermione's voice.

"..'mione, your a best friend to me... or was.. almost like a sister even. And I don't want us to be like this."

"But Harry-" Hermione began, but Ginny cut her off.

"Hermione... he's gone.. I don't mean to sound like if I don't care, when I do. You know how long I had loved Harry for, but now all I can do it wait. You think I am just going to drop Harry's death like that? Of course not, Hermione, I'm still in my 5th year, but as soon as I know more, you better believe I am going after that fucker."

"Your going to avenge Harry?"

"No matter what it takes, I will hunt you-know-who and kill anyone who stands in my way to get to him."

"But Harry couldn't even do it, and he was stronger then you." said Hermione with a whine, it sounded like she wanted cry.

Ginny looked down and she nodded.

"True... but I know there are more people who would want to help me. There's the Order... and many other's who want to get you-know- who out."

Hermione nodded. "I'll be there Ginny."

Ginny smiled, "I know."

Hermione smirked, she looked tired and sad.

"'mione, I just want us to be like we were."

"Are you going to continue seeing Oliver?"

"I understand why your upset, I think I would be too, but Hermione no matter what you say, it won't stop me from seeing Oliver."

Hermione slowly nodded.

"Thought so. I guess there's nothing I can do, your going to keep seeing him no matter what . But what are you going to do when everyone else finds out? Your still underage."

"I don't know-"

"WILL YOU TWO PLEASE COME IN! THE FOODS GETTING COLD!" Shouted Mrs. Weasley from the door way.

Both girls looked at one another and giggled.

"What's so funny? You are the only two in the house who need to eat the most! You two are just about skin and bones!" said Mrs. Wesley, hands on her hips. A flowery orange hand towel at her hand.

Hermione and Ginny shook their heads smiling.

-------------

"Oh take care darlings." said Mrs. Weasley with a tear in her eye.

She knew she would see them in a few months, but she always missed having to trouble herself with all the children in her house. And with what happened to Sirius and Harry, she didn't know how much longer Hogwarts would continue to be a safe place.

Fred and Ron were saying good bye to their mother, as Ginny showed Hermione all the cool tricks she had shown Scarlet to do,

"That's brilliant Ginny! so now you don't have to use PIG as much then? Scarlet can send letters for you as well now."

"Yeah but only small things. So what will that be called now? Dragooning? she's not an Owl, so it can be called owling."

Hermione giggled. She stood behind Fred, who was waiting in the small line that had been formed first by Ron to give a good bye hug to a fussy Mrs. Weasley.

"And I want you to take care of yourself and your sister, okay Ron?"

"I will." said Ron half embarrassed, seeing other students were watching.

"And Fred! please, please behave! Your almost done with your schooling. Then you can go open up that ridiculous joke shop you and George were talking about."

Fred rolled his eyes.

"I will mum." he said as he hugged her, he grabbed her by the cheeks and looked at her smiling. "I love you mum Don't worry about anything, I will take care of them... no matter what... I promise." Fred finished almost sad. He let go of her and grabbed his things. And followed behind Ron on to the train.

Mrs. Weasley frowned at how he had sad that, but didn't think much of it.

"Hermione dear, it was a pleasure having you over again, hope to see you soon again."

"You too Mrs. Weasley, and thank you for everything." said Hermione as she stepped aside to let Ginny hug her mother.

"So I guess you girls are ready as well?"

Hermione and Ginny nodded as the last warning bell from the train rang, from all around the platform, kids rushed to the train.

-------------

Fred, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna and Lee Jordan all sat in one compartment. They were having fun watching Fred show tricks and spells he and George were planning to sell at their joke shop.

Luna of course seemed a bit un impressed then the others, she looked at Ginny and smiled.

"That's a pretty necklace you have on Ginny."

Everyone looked at Ginny as she grabbed her necklace.

"Thanks, Jamari gave it to me." she said as she put it into her cloak.

"You and Jamari talk like good mates? BLIMEY Ginny, give her a good word about me will you?" egged on Lee Jordan. He obviously fancied her.

Ginny smiled and nodded.

Fred was about to do another trick, when the compartment door opened.

Everyone turned to see Oliver.

"Good mornin' lads. hope your vacation went well." smiled Oliver over at everyone.

Fred, Hermione, Ron and Luna nodded

"It was pretty good, could have been longer though." responded Neville.

Hermione turned to look at Ginny.

"So what's up Oliver?" asked Fred as he swirled his wand in circles. Making a small tornado appear.

"Well I wanted to have a word with Ginny."

"er... yeah sure. Hermione can you watch Scarlet for me please?" asked Ginny handing the small cage with Scarlet over to her.

Hermione put on a small fake smile. "Sure."

Ginny looked over her shoulder, "I'll be back."

But the other had already gone on with fun, they did not think much of a school teacher asking Ginny aside to talk to.

"So what is it Professor Wood?" asked Ginny as students passed by them.

Oliver didn't respond, but walked away, Ginny followed behind him.

"So I hope your vacation was well Mrs. Weasley." Oliver said as he continued to walk past students, a few of the girls turning and giggling as he waved or smiled at them.

"It was very... pleasurable." responded Ginny, glaring at the girls as she passed by.

They reached to the back of the train, Oliver stepped into an empty compartment at the back. Ginny looked behind her, as saw that the other students were either stepping into other compartments or too busy talking to notice them. She stepped in.

Oliver closed the door with his wandless abilities.

He grabbed her and started kissing her. Ginny pulled back a little.

"What if someone comes in?"

"They won't . They can't come in."

Ginny stepped away from him as she saw a few students stop in front of the compartment and try to open it.

"It's closed." one responded.

"Don't be stupid, no one is even in there." said another.

After a few more unsuccessful tries, they left.

Ginny was confused. "They didn't see us?"

Oliver shook his head, grabbing her again he continued to kiss her. Ginny wrapped her arms around him.

"I missed you." he breathed into her neck.

"Me too." responded Ginny.

Ginny grabbed at him, as Oliver let her he could feel himself becoming aroused.

She slipped her hand into his trousers, until she grabbed him. she wrapped his hand around him slowly began to stroke him. Oliver began kissing at her neck.

"You want me?" whispered Ginny into his ear

"yes." Oliver weakly responded, as he closed his eyes at her stroking.

Ginny smiled and pulled away, she opened the compartment door.

"Good."

Oliver stood there, opened mouthed, he watched as she walked back to her own compartment.

"What a bloody tease." said Oliver to himself frustrated.

-------------

Ginny sat back down, and grabbed Scarlet away from Hermione.

"What did Wood want?" asked Fred as he continued doing small fun spells.

"Nothing, he just wanted to talk to me about.. a problem he had."

"Oh." said Fred shrugging.

Hermione looked at her, her eyes narrow and trying not to laugh.

Ginny leaned over so only Hermione could hear

"And what's so funny?"

Hermione was trying hard not to laugh.

"You little slut."

Ginny laughed.

"Hermione, I was not even gone long enough for anything like that to happen."

-------------

It was already the next day from the train ride to Hogwarts, the whole school was up and about early. Everyone was excited for the carnival that was going to go on today.

"Thank you so much for the necklace Jamari. It was beautiful. I'm sorry I was not able to get you anything."

Jamari shook her head and hand. "Don't worry about it, your friendship is more then enough." she said smiling.

Hermione steppe out the bathroom. She had on her muggle clothes, and looked rather fit, if Ginny could say.

"Wow, Ron is going to be happy to see you today." smiled Ginny.

Hermione blushed. "So I'll see you girls out there then?"

Jamari and Ginny nodded.

"Okay then Ron's waiting downstairs for me. Oh and Good luck girls, I can't believe you two did not let us see your performance. But I am sure you two will do as brilliant ad Fred, Lee and Oliver will do."

"Actually-" began Ginny as she took off her shirt. "-I don't even know what we are doing." said Ginny panicking. She looked over at Jamari.

"Oh.. yeah we sort of forgot that didn't we?" said Jamari a bit dumbfounded.

"wow..." said Hermione. ".. well good luck even more." she said she walked down to meet Ron.

"Fuck what are we going to do?.. Did you bring our outfits?" asked Ginny.

Jamari bit her lip and closed her eyes. "oops."

Ginny smacked her forehead. ".. okay now what?"

"Just put on your uniform."

"What?" asked Ginny.

"Just do it." responded Jamari.

-------------

Outside on the school grounds, Ginny and Jamari walked towards the stage are with their brooms at hand. They were the only one's in uniform as the rest had on their own clothes on.

Ginny looked up and wondered why the grounds were snow free. She saw that one of the professors had formed a sort of bubble around the school grounds. So it stopped snow falling on them.

Ginny and Jamari went to the back stage area. As they heard a 7th year student present the first performance of the day.

"And now, straight from the Hogwarts drama club by Luna Lovegood. Here is Fred Weasley, Lee Jordan and Oliver Wood!" Ginny noticed that a bunch of girls screamed as he announced Oliver Wood.

The curtains parted, and Ginny saw the boys dressed and done up like the day at the club. Lee Jordan began playing the first beat of 'Girl you really got me now' by Van Halen.

She smiled to herself since she knew Oliver had dedicated to he

Jamari laughed as she pointed to the students.

"Look at them, their all going nuts. They love it."

"Yeah.. especially the girls."

"Oliver has that effect. I love him so much." said Jamari.

Ginny looked at her then down. She bit her lip. She had forgotten all about Jamari and Oliver's relationship.

She looked up to see Oliver staring at them as he sang. During a guitar part he ran off stage real quick to them.

"You see them out there? I bet you girls can't get the crowd going better then us."

"Want to bet?" said Jamari, placing her hands at her hips

"fine. your going to lose anyways." said Oliver grinning at them as he ran back to the stage and continued to sing.

"The nerve of him!" shrieked Jamari.

Ginny laughed. "So much for I love him."

Jamari smiled. "It's okay we'll show them." She grabbed Ginny's hand.

Ginny ran along to where Jamari was dragging her, both holding their brooms at the other hand.

"Where are we going Jamari?"

"Up there." She said pointing the hill looking over the school grounds.

"What for?"

"Just come on Ginny, the guys are almost done and we are next."

As they reached the top Ginny tried catching her breath.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Ginny.

"Did you learn the lyrics?" asked Jamari quickly.

"Yeah, took me a while but I learned every word of it."

"Okay.. well forget them."

"WHAT?!" asked Ginny

"Forget them, the boys think they can beat us, then we'll show them. Were going to perform Not gonna get us by Tatu."

"But I don't know the lyrics!" exclaimed Ginny

"That's okay. do you have the necklace I gave you?"

Ginny nodded. "I have it on." she said as she pulled it out.

Jamari pulled out her wand and pointed into Ginny's necklace. She said a spell Ginny never had heard before. And slowly words began to form into the necklace. As it did Ginny began to learn the words to the song.

Ginny and Jamari could hear the song almost about to end.

Jamari yanked her cloak off, leaving her a bit chilled in her school uniform.

Ginny did the same. Jamari unbuttoned her blouse to the third button exposing a bit of her chest, she folded up her skirt, so it was much shorter and let her hair down.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Do the same!" said Jamari, as she grabbed her broom and mounted it. Getting ready.

Ginny did the same as Jamari.

Jamari looked at Ginny. "Looking fit Gin."

"What are we doing?"

Jamari grabbed Ginny's necklace and closed her eyes. As she let go the 7th year came back on the stage and began to present the girls.

Ginny suddenly got a flash of images, the routine that they had to do as they sang.

"WHAT!!!!! Jamari, you can;'t be serious! you want us to perform that?"

Jamari nodded "ACCIO MICS!". As Jamari said it, to Mics zoomed towards the girls. Jamari took one and handed the other to Ginny.

"And now 7th year Jamari and 5th year Ginny Weasley."

Before Ginny could protest any longer, Jamari flew up into the air as the music started. She zoomed over Ginny.

"When it's your turn to sing join me okay?" Ginny just nodded in shock, She couldn't believe what she was about to do.

Jamari, flew over the students as she began singing.

"Not gonna get us. They're not gonna get us.

Not gonna get us [3x"

The students looked up to see Jamari, flying over them. The boys especially noticed at how reveling her outfit was. They began whistling.

Lee Jordan, and more boys stared open mouthed.

Jamari continued.

"They're not gonna get us

They're not gonna get us

Not gonna get us

They're not gonna get us

Not gonna get us!"

Jamari held on to her broom tightly with her legs. She zoomed down low enough to be over the head of the students. She laid chest forward on the broom, the mic on her right hand, And her left hand laying loosely to her side.

She began singing so heavenly. Her voice so beautiful, that it almost made the guys fall on their knees.

"Starting from here, let's make a promise."

Jamari pointed towards were Ginny was. Everyone turned to see what she was pointing at but couldn't see Ginny.

" You and me, let's just be honest

We're gonna run, nothing can stop us

Even the night that falls all around us"

Jamari sat up and flew higher up, as Ginny still remained hidden in her spot on the hill and began singing. The kids began looking around to see who was singing. But couldn't see her.

"Soon there will be laughter and voices

Beyond the clouds over the mountains

We'll run away on roads that are empty

Lights from the airfield shining upon you"

With the last line, Ginny kicked off on her broom and zoomed over the kids, she flew over to Jamari.

Fred, Ron and Oliver all looked at Ginny shocked.

"Is.. Is... Is that... GINNY?" stuttered Ron. Fred couldn't answer, he couldn't believe how his little sister was dressed.

Oliver on the other hand didn't know how to respond either.

Draco looked up and saw Ginny. His cronies all drooling.

"SEE I TOLD YOU SHE HAS A FIT BODY!" Draco screamed. He had told his cronies about seeing her in her bikini.

Together Ginny and Jamari flew around close to one another, singing together.

"Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you

They're not gonna get us,

they're not gonna get us

Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you

They're not gonna get us,

they're not gonna get us

They're not gonna get us

(Not..)

NOT GONNA GET US, GONNA GET US!"

Ginny laid on her broom, she flew lower, teasing the others as she sang.

"We'll run away, keep everything simple

Night will come down, our guardian angel

We rush ahead, the crossroads are empty

Our spirits rise, they're not gonna get us"

Jamari zoomed down, she caressed Ginny's face as she sang.

"My love for you, always forever

Just you and me, all else is nothing

Not going back, not going back there

They don't understand,

They don't understand us"

They grabbed on to one another's hand and flew up. The began caressing one another.

"Oh my god... I think Ginny's gone lesbian!" stammered Ron.

Oliver looked at him and tried not to laugh, but he was to busy trying not to get turned on at the sight. Of Jamari and Ginny touching one another.

"Not gonna get us xxx

"Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you

They're not gonna get us..."

As the was about to finish the girls flew down. As the song came to an end, Ginny and Jamari stood in a position so they could show off their long legs more. They grabbed each other by the back of their heads, and kissed one another.

The students went crazy. Jamari and Ginny broke from their kiss and looked over to where Oliver, Lee and Fred were standing open mouthed.

And they smiled.

"We won." Jamari mouthed over at Oliver.

The other guys in were whistling. Screaming.

"That was bloody hot!"

"Fuck me!"

Jamari and Ginny laughed and skipped off stage to the back hand by hand in their small outfits.

"We did great!" Said Jamari hugging Ginny.

"I can't believe I just did that! What do you think the professors will say?" asked Ginny

"The professors well I guess we might get detention, but it was worth seeing the look on Oliver's face!" smiled Jamari

"What do you think Oliver will say to you?" asked Ginny.

Jamari shrugged. "Why would he say anything? It's not were dating."

"I thought he was your boyfriend." Ginny looked at her confused.

Jamari laughed, she pulled some of Ginny's hair back to ear and off her face.

"Ginny... Oliver's just my best mate. He introduced me to Kayla, another qudditch player in his team. When I said I was dating someone I meant a girl.. I'm a lesbian."

----

sorry if there are any or a whole lot of errors. But I have no time to proof read right now. See you all later.


	23. Harry and Sirius

I am so sorry for the dramatic LONG wait, but really I have been busy with other things in my life. Dealing with school and work. Anyways thank you for the new readers, for the add's, etc. I will we wrapping up the story SOON. Maybe in the next chapter or two. For those who added me as a fav writer, I have my next story in my head already. I have it pretty much worked out, I will say it is another Oliver Wood story, but it will no longer be Ginny. I am considering an OC for it.

----------------------

"A… lesbian?" asked Ginny. Now fixing herself up.

From the backstage they could hear the other students hooting and clapping.

"Yeah you know. I like girls, I snog them, and I shag them. You get it." Said Jamari half joking.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I know what a lesbian is. It's just… I never thought you were. I mean there's so many guys who would give anything to be with you."

"To bad for them, I don't like peen ay?" Jamari smiled with a wink. She brushed her am hair" back with her fingers.

"But I'm confused. What about that one night in the common room when you and Oliver saw Harry and me together, and you said you had liked something? I thought maybe.. you two.. you know." Said Ginny shyly and she saw the expression on Jamari's face changed.

"You were awake?" asked Jamari looking at Ginny a bit knowingly. Jamari had a feeling why Ginny was asking so many questions.

Ginny nodded slowly.

"We had gone out on a walk, and he just showed me a few new tricks he is planning to use in future games. His team is doing really good, and he is certain that they will be in the Quidditch World cup. He has dreamed of it since I could ever remember."

"oh…" Ginny wanted to ask more question about those times she misunderstood Jamari. But she felt she didn't want to push it to much. Jamari had stood looking at her,

Ginny heard at the 7th year, announced the next performance.

"And now all the way the world of the Yanks and Muggles.. The Red Hot Chili Peppers!"

Ginny could hear the students up roar louder.

Ginny found it strange of why a muggle band would be playing at their school.

But she was sure it only mean't that Dumbledore would have had to tricked them in some form, to get them to come to Hogwarts. And later do some memory erasing spells on them.

Ginny looked back at Jamari, who had not taken her gaze away from her.

"What?" asked Ginny.

"Oh you two are so obvious. So tell me, how long have you two been shagging?" asked Jamari smiling.

"I don't know what your talking about Jamari." Said Ginny, her face becoming warm, she was trying to avoid Jamari's gaze now.

Jamari gave a high laugh. "Oh come off it Ginny. Just tell me already."

They could hear the band playing already. From a distance they heard footsteps running up towards the part of the stage they were at.

The girls turned to see Fed, Ron, Lee and Oliver running to them.

"What the bloody hell was that? What could you have been thinking Ginny?" asked Ron.

Fred slapped Ron on the back before laying it around his shoulder.

"Calm down little brother, they were just trying to prove themselves." Said Fred.

"Not to mention it was hot." Added Lee.

At this both Fred and Ron turned to Lee before screaming at him.

"HEY WATCH IT!" Jamari, Oliver and Ginny watched as Fred and Ron both cornered, and began going at it with him. Telling him off.

Oliver shook his head.

"Nice work girls."

"Oh admit it Ollie, you had no chance of beating us even by a long shot." Smiled Jamari.

"yeah I guess your right. You two looked…. Buff." Said Oliver as he turned to eye Ginny only now.

Jamari stood back a bit, she crossed her arms. And began tapping the tip of her shoe on the floor.

"So, when did you two plan on telling me about you two?" asked Jamari.

Both Ginny and Oliver looked at her. Oliver was the first to smirk, and look at the floor, he was kicking the floor with the bottom of his shoe.

He looked up to Ginny before answering Jamari.

"Your not going to tell anyone are you Jamari? You know I can get into more trouble then you think. Not only as being over age, but also in my career." Asked Oliver

Ginny nodded in agreement to what Oliver had said.

Jamari tapped the tip of her bottom lip with her index finger.

"I don't know… I mean what is it in for me, if I keep my mouth shut? I'M JUST KIDDING! Of course I will tell no one. But… if this gets serious, don't you think you two will have to tell people what is going on?" asked Jamari, looking over her shoulder at Ginny's brothers and Lee.

Ginny watched as her brothers and Lee all rolled on the floor, beating each other across the arms, chest and face playfully. She smiled as she saw them laughing as they continued fighting.

"Owe you git! Punch Lee not me!" screamed Ron at Fred, as Fred and Lee laughed.

--------

"No please… Harry I can't." moaned Sirius as he grabbed the side of his torso. His other hand at his neck. Every time he spoke, the deep wound on his neck would re-open more. And a small stream of blood would re-stain his coat.

Harry watched as his godfather coughed out blood and spit it on the already blood stained snow around him.

Harry was not any better, since he too was bitten by Nagini. Lord Voldemort's only close companion.

Harry and Sirius had bravely took on an unfair battle against Voldemorts faithful followers. In the numerous and tiring duels Harry had suffered numerous deep wounds. Sirius had done brilliant in fighting back, but since it was Harry they wanted to kill, Harry suffered more wounds.

As Sirius had healed himself back to recovery, he had carried Harry to what he assumed was a safe place. For three weeks, he tended to his Godson. Carrying his godsons weak body on Harry's Firebolt to different locations. He spoon fed Harry, the food he was able to make with the fish he had to catch under frozen waters. And sound out of mushroom he found.

He would wake up to find Sirius crying. He did not want to lose his godson. Harry had been on a close verge of dying. Harry was the only person he loved, and really cared for.

One early morning, as Sirius cooked a few mushrooms in a pan over a fire, Nagini had sneaked over to them. Sirius had turned to see the snake ready to strike a sleeping and resting Harry.

Harry woke up abruptly as he heard Sirius scream.

"NO!" screamed Sirius as he threw himself in front of Harry. Harry watched as Nagini struck down at Sirius. Harry still recovering, was trying to reach for his wand.

"Accio.. wand" he weakly said.

Sirius used his body to shield Harry from Nagini's venomous bites. As Harry saw Nagini strike after strike at a screaming in pain Sirius.

With the last of his strength Harry screamed.

"ACCIO WAND! – DEFODIO!" Screamed Harry and he pointed his wand at Nagini.

The big snake was struck by the spell. It almost seemed to explode as a huge hole pierced it's body.

Harry felt a great anger. His scar was burning.

Harry knew Voldemort knew what had happened to his precious pet. The 6th Horcrux was in deed destroyed.

"SIRIUS! SIRIUS! ARE YOU OKAY?" screamed Harry. He crawled closer to Sirius's limp body.

Harry's scar was burning, and his body was still hurting. He once broken bones ached as he moved.

"SIRIUS?" screamed Harry, he could feel his eyes watering.

Harry shook his godfather. Finally Harry felt a huge sigh of relief as Sirius gave a weak moan in response.

"Sirius, we have to go. He's coming! Voldemort is coming. I can feel him, he's angry." Said Harry, panic in his voice.

"No please… Harry I can't." moaned Sirius

Harry began crying as he saw Sirius coughed out blood, his neck bleeding.

"Yes you can, we have to. Sirius please." Harry pulled at Sirius arm, only to cause Sirius to scream in pain, as his godson moved him.

"No, Harry. Listen to me… you must go on without me." Said Sirius, getting weaker by the minute.

"No! I am not leaving without you." Responded Harry.

"You have to Harry. We both know, I won't make it. Nagini bite me many times. Please Harry. Just go. Take care of yourself.-" With all his might Sirius stroke Harry's cheek, he pulled Harry's face closer to him, and gave him a light kiss on his forehead.

"- you have made me so proud. I know you parents would have been as well." With one last cough Sirius's hand dropped to his side.

Harry shook Sirius hard.

"Sirius?.. No Sirius! SIRIUS!" Screamed Harry. He dropped himself over his godfather. Hugging his dead body. "No Sirius, don't leave me! Please don't leave me." Cried Harry.

-------

"Well you have to admit it, it was worth it." Said Jamari as she wiped some sweat from her forehead.

As detention for their little show, the girls were ordered to scrub the floors by hand. It had took them all morning to clean the Great Hall, and now they were cleaning the stair way.

"Yeah I guess so." Agreed Ginny.

They could hear students walking down the stairs to go eat dinner. As they passed the girls, some clapped. Some whistled. Jamari giggled and smiled at Ginny, who smiled back.

"Hey you first years! Watch it. Don't you see we just cleaned this fucking floor!" screamed Jamari, as a couple of first years with muddy shoes came in.

They must have been in Magical Creatures class, thought Ginny

Ginny watched as the first years ran up the stairs scared. Leaving muddy footprints along the way.

Both Ginny and Jamari moaned as they saw the mess they were going to clean up again.

Jamari got up and ran after the students screaming over her shoulder to Ginny.

"They are not going to get away with this."

"How do you know who they were?" screamed Ginny back, she was still on the floor cleaning.

"Follow the footprints of course!" said Jamari running up the stairs. Disappearing from Ginny's view.

Ginny continued scrubbing the floor. Student's passing around her. She heard a few of them mention her in their conversation as they passed. Making Ginny blush.

"Good evening Proff. Wood." Giggled a young girl. Ginny assumed she was a 2nd year, since she did not seem young to be a 1st year. But she had never seen her before. She was a Hufflepuff.

Ginny saw as Oliver smiled at the girl and her friends, all who giggled, and ran together to the Great Hall.

Oliver squat down in front of Ginny.

"Looks like you missed a…. trail." Said Oliver as he followed the muddy footprints with his eyes.

Ginny threw the brush she was using into the huge bucket of water, she and Jamari were sharing.

"Oh shut up." She said.

"So they have you doing it the muggle way? Ouch." Said Oliver.

Oliver looked up, and as did Ginny when a small beautiful blonde girl came up to them.

"Excuse me, but can I get your autograph please?" she shyly asked Oliver. Ginny noticed her Scottish accent.

'Geez I never noticed how many people from Scotland we have at Hogwarts.' Thought Ginny to herself.

Oliver smiled and took the small photo she had of a shirtless him. It was a promotional picture he did for the new Nimbus brooms.

He asked her name.

"Alexandra Tihert" she sweetly said.

Ginny continued to scrub the floor.

"Ah, you're a veela aren't you?" asked Oliver as he sighed it.

"Yes." Said little Alexandra

"Yeah, I know your brother. He works at the Scotland Stadium right?"

"Yes." Nodded the little girl.

"Are you a first year?"

"mhm. I can't wait till next year. So I can take your class. You're my hero. Thanks to you, someday I want to become a great quidditch player too." She said in a squeaky voice.

It made Ginny smile. Because she wondered if that's how she sounded when she was a 1st year.

"Well I really look forward to having you as a student then Alexandra." Oliver smiled giving her back the now sighed picture of him.

She hugged the picture and ran off to the Great Hall.

Ginny looked around and saw the hall empty. She gave Oliver a quick kiss on the lips.

"What was that for?" asked Oliver smiling.

"You are so sweet." Said Ginny.

Oliver stood up, he rolled his right sleeve up. With a wave of his hand, the floor became spotless clean.

Ginny looked up at him.

"Thank you." She said.

"No problem, just don't tell no one. Now go eat. I'll get the stairs for you." He said.

Ginny heard steps running down the stairs. It was Jamari.

"Those little.. gr I just feel like giving them a little slap around! Hi Ollie.. wow you cleaned up fast Ginny." Said Jamari looking around.

"Our little Oliver helped us out." Said Ginny, hugging Oliver around his torso.

Oliver hugged her around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"aww. How nice of him." Said Jamari. "Mind getting that too Ollie?" asked Jamari pointing at the muddy footprints.

Oliver rolled his eyes and smiled. With one flick of his hand, the stairs were spotless too.

"Are you two coming to eat too?" asked Jamari.

"I'm not really hungry." Said Ginny.

"Me either" said Oliver. "Want to go out for a walk?" He asked Ginny.

"Sure." Nodded Ginny.

"Okay, well I guess I will see you two later. I'M STARVING!" Said Jamari waving bye to them.

Ginny let go of Oliver, in case someone walked by.

If anyone asked what they were doing outside, they would just say, Oliver had her clean the shed out as her detention.


	24. 6 Underground

This is the last chapter. I have to say, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!

For reviewing and adding. I will be writing a new story. The next story is going to be... dark? Involving, rape, physical and mental abuse. Just a warning for it. If you want to read it.

Song for this last chapter: 6 underground by Sneaker Pimps.

---------

Oliver opened the door leading to outside.

"After you." said Oliver

"Thank you." responded Ginny.

She stepped out to the cold, She hugged herself with her cloak.

Walking side by side, around the school towards the Great Lake, Oliver looked around. He saw no one, and wrapped his arm around her, he kept her warm.

They both walked in silence to the Great Lake.

Oliver waved his hand at the snow around the tree that was by the lake. Ginny watched as the snow melted away, and left a dry grassy patch for them.

Oliver sat down, and motioned Ginny to sit in between his legs. As she did, he reached over and wrapped his arms around her, keeping her warm.

She rested her head back to his chest.

"Oliver... I was wondering." began Ginny.

"yeah?"

"Well you know how Jamari said, that we would have to tell people if it got serious?"

"yeah..." Oliver said slowly.

"... are we getting serious?" asked Ginny.

Oliver kissed her neck.

"Gin, you know I love you. And I would love to shout it out out to the world... but you know we can't just go around telling, and expect them to be okay with it." said Oliver almost in a whisper.

Ginny nodded. She knew it was true. And the last thing she wanted, was for him to lose his dream and passions because of her. Even more land in Azkaban and get a bad rep.

"I know." Ginny whispered back.

They stood quiet for a moment.

"You have a really nice voice Ginny." said Oliver, referring to when she was singing with Jamari.

"I'm rubbish compared to Jamari." she responded.

"Sing for me?" asked Oliver.

Ginny shook her head.

"please?" asked Oliver

Ginny stood quiet and finally gave in.

She began humming the music of one of her favorite

song: 6 underground by Sneaker Pimps.

"take me down

6 underground

the ground beneath your feet

laid out low

nothing to go

nowhere a way to meet.

i've got a head

full of drought

down here

so far off of losing out

round here

Overground, watch this space

I'm open to

falling from

grace."

Ginny had flashbacks of Harry.

The first time she read a book about him, the first time she saw him at the train station, him visiting her house, his owls, kissing him, he asking her to be his girl, she saying yes, he asking her to wait for him...

"calm me down

bring it round

too way high off your street

i can see

like nothing else

in me

you're better than I wannabe-"

Ginny stopped singing, she and Oliver heard screaming. They both got up to their feet fast.

"What was that?" asked Ginny scared.

Oliver pulled out his wand.

"I don't know... I think it's coming from inside the school." said Oliver. He broke into a run towards the school.

Ginny ran behind him.

"GINNY STAY BACK!" Oliver yelled over his shoulder as he ran.

"I'm not leaving your side." she said, now running by his side.

As they drew closer to the school they could hear more screaming. They were both still hidden by the shadows.

Oliver grabbed Ginny by the shoulder, and stopped her. Ginny followed his gaze as they both looked up. The Dark Mark clearly visible in the sky over Hogwarts.

"No...it can't be... but Dumbledore is h-" said Ginny

Oliver covered her mouth. He hugged her, and pulled her back, becoming consumed by the shadows even more.

Ginny saw why he did it, as she saw death eaters landing off their brooms in front of the school.

Suddenly the front doors opened of the school. And Ginny saw Draco smiling, his wand in his hand.

"We already shot off a few of them father." said Draco as one of the Death eaters walked up to him, he pat Draco's back.

"Good work Draco. Did you let thew others in? asked Lucius Malfoy

"Just like it was planned, let them in through the secret passage." smiled Draco, his chest puffed out.

"Very well. The Dark Lord will be happy. And Dumbledore?" said Lucius.

"Hybrifer killed him. The old fool was trying to protect a few of the filthy mudbloods." sneered Draco.

Ginny and Oliver watched as a few students ran out the door. But they stopped in their tracks as they saw the death eaters. They screamed and tried running back inside.

Oliver saw as a few of the death eaters raised their wands to kill the students.

Oliver apparated in from of the students. With his wand he used a protecting spell. Knocking Draco, who was close, off his feet and to the ground.

Ginny screamed as she saw the death eaters all begin to throw killing curses towards Oliver's and the students way. Ginny ran behind Oliver, as he pulled the shield spell off just fast enough for her to get behind him. She took her wand out and began doing the same.

Jamari came running to them.

"Oliver, Ginny! Their everywhere! What should we do? They stunned all the teachers." said Jamari almost crying.

"Help... us!" screamed Oliver. He was screaming to anyone who could hear him. Fred, Hermione, Ron, Lee, Neville and a few other upper years all ran to him. Often turning everywhere and stunning a few of the death eaters already in the castle.

They all saw what Oliver and Ginny where doing, and helped. Making the shield thicker. The death eaters outside where all screaming in rage, and pounding air shield blocking them form entering Hogwarts.

"What's... happening? I thought... no one.. knew where the... exact location of.. Hogwarts... was." said Hermione through gritted teeth. This shielding spell was taking alot out of them quickly.

".. that little...git... Malfoy.. let them in." said Ginny also tiring out.

"Guys... you .. all.. think.. you can hold.. on a bit more?.. I have.. to go... help.. the kids." said Oliver, as they nodded quickly, he turned and ran.

From all around he saw kid's screaming, crying, running all directions. A few of the upper grades were fighting against the death eater. And to much of Oliver's disgust a few lay dead on the floor.

"AVADA KA-" said a death eater as Oliver turned around and stunned him. The death eater fell.

A few of the students rounded up on his, taking wand and kicking him on the ground.

"PROFESSOR WOOD!" screamed a few of the students.

"WHAT DO WE DO? THEIR EVERY WHERE. WHERE GOING TO DIE!" they said.

Oliver saw a few more death eaters, he started shooting out spells that the kids had never heard before. Killing and stunning as many as he could.

"GO TO YOUR HOUSES, AND USE THE FLOO NETWORK! PROTECT AND HELP THE ONE'S WEAKER, SLOWER, AND YOUNGER THEN YOU!" screamed Oliver. As he watched many students nod and run towards their houses locations. He watched as a few of the upper years grabbed the hands of the younger years and run with them.

"NOOO!" screamed Ginny. Oliver turned to see Neville Longbottom, Lee Jordan and Luna Lovegood and a few other students who were helping on the floor. Dead. Oliver's stomach did a nasty turn as he saw them.

They had tired out and the shield had broken. The death eaters who were outside all ran in. Jamari pulled Ginny who was crying up. She slapped Ginny hard.

"GINNY!" she screamed at her.

Oliver stun a death eater who was about to curse Ginny and Jamari. Ron, Hermione and Fred and a few other students all began using curses back.

Oliver joined them, and their battle began.

Ginny was trying as hard as she could to keep the death eaters off. She was becoming more and more tired from the shield charm they made done earlier.

Ginny was so focused on fighting off Friop a deatheater in front of her, that she did not notice the one behind her. But Fred did.

Fred watched as the deatheater pointed his wand to Ginny's back.

"AVADA KAD-" he began. Fred ran and pushed Ginny. Screaming the curse back.

Friop and Fred where both hit from one another killing curse. Ginny sat up form the floor and saw Fred dead.

---------------

Harry's scar was burning. He grabbed on tightly to his broom. His mind suddenly Voldemorts, he was happy. Very happy. He had given the Malfoy kid a mission. To find a way to let his followers into Hogwarts and rid of Dumbledore and anyone else who he wished. It so happens that the kid had asked him to pledge him as a full Death eater. Allowing him to choose whom he wanted, to bring back to the dark lord, rape, kill and stain his hand and wand with the blood of the victim. Draco choose Ginny to be his victim, who better then the girl who his enemy loved?

Harry came back to his end of the world. He sped up faster. He knew Ginny was in anger, maybe even the school.

Harry was still in pain.

Mentally: from Sirius's death

Physically: he was still recovering his wounds. His bones, were still in the last process of growing back. Since Sirius did not have any Bone Growing potions, he had to use things he could find to be a weak and longer to work substitute.

But right now any sort of physical pain didn't matter to him.

He grabbed the chain he had around his neck, and rubbed the matching ring he had given Ginny. All he knew was that the love of his life was in danger. The girl who he knew loved him and would remain faithful and loving at his side...

--------

Oliver stun one more death eater before running to Ginny. Who was hugging Fred's body, she too crying just as much as Harry did for Sirius.

"GINNY! GET UP! GINNY I'M SORRY BUT YOU HAVE TO FORGET FRED RIGHT NOW, THERE ARE MORE PEOPLE IN DANGER!" said Oliver loudly, over the screams and curses being thrown around.

Ginny yanked her arm away from Oliver.

She bawled her hand hard around her wand. Her knuckles turning white.

As she did she and Oliver turned to where they heard someone screaming and crying.

Little Alexandra, the girl that had asked for Oliver's autograph was against the wall, her feet dangling. Draco holding her by the neck up in the air. His wand pointed at her chest.

"Put her down Draco." said Oliver, getting closer to him.

Ginny was still by her brothers side, from around her, the death eater's were going down, but they were still winning the battle against the students.

"DON'T GET ANY CLOSER WOOD. OR I'LL KILL HER!" snarled Draco, his blonde, almost white hair down, almost covering his eyes. His grip around Alexandra's neck tightening, making her turn red faced even more. She was trying to pry his hands away from her. But he was by far stronger then her.

"Draco, you don't have to hurt her." said Oliver, stopping in his tracks.

"Your right I don't, and nothing will happen to her if you hand over the filthy blood traitor over there with that dead rubbish." said Draco.

"What do you want Ginny for?" asked Oliver.

"That!-" began Draco, his grip even tighter. Alexandra was turning blue now, her eyes were beginning to roll back, her small legs jerking around now. Her mouth was wide open trying to grasp for air.

"-is none of your business Wood. What's it to you?" spit Draco.

"Malfoy, let Alex down, she's just a child." said Oliver. His heart almost breaking at the sight of the small girl.

Draco pulled her a bit away from the wall, and slammed her head back to the wall.

"GIVE ME WEASLEY!" screamed Draco.

Ginny who could not hear what they were saying, turned to see her friends. They were losing...

"Someone help us." She whispered. Her hand on Fred's cold hand.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH HER!" screamed Oliver back.

Ginny turned to Oliver and Draco, she saw little Alex dying.

This is all because of him. That little fucking git. Thought Ginny. She stood up, and ran towards Draco. Her wand pointed at him. Draco who was to busy with Oliver did not notice her right away.

"HEY MALFOY!--- AVADA KEDAVRA!!!" screamed Ginny as she shoved Oliver hard from her way.

Oliver fell to his side, just as Draco and Alexandra did too.

Alexandra began coughing and grabbing her neck, she started crying. She got up and ran up the stairs quickly towards her house common room.

Oliver looked up at Ginny who was breathing hard, her face and eyes red from crying. He couldn't believe she had just used an unforgivable curse.

"..Ginny..." said Oliver loud enough for her to hear.

Lucius had turned in time to see what happened. He ran to his son.

"DRACO... DRACO!.." he turned to Ginny.

"You fucking bitch! how dare you!- CRUCIO!" said Lucius

Ginny dropped to her knee's then side. She began screaming loud. She was twitching, She was in pure agony.

Oliver got to his feet, he was about to curse Lucius when Lucius got to him first, he pulled out his daggers he had, and threw it at Oliver's direction. Piercing him through the heart and neck. Oliver fell back, stunned. Pain shot through his body.

Ginny still being tortured looked at Oliver. she screamed both in her pain and at seeing Oliver bleeding to death now.

She turned to her side, her back to Lucius who was still pointing his wand her. He was going to take his time using the Cruciatus curse on her, before killing her.

She saw death eaters and a few students dead on the floor. She could see a few of them still alive fighting against the death eaters. Ron and Hermione still among the one's standing.

Then in a odd faze, she thought she saw Harry...

'No it can't be... Harry's dead...' thought Ginny.

"HARRY!" screamed Hermione. From all around death eaters lost their guard to see Harry. And the students fired killing curses at them.

Harry ran to Ginny stunning and killed a few death eaters.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" said Harry pointing his wand towards Lucius. Normally this spell would have created large gash's that would make him loose loads of blood. But with his anger. the gash's created on Lucius were more damaging then thought.

Lucius fell back, drenched in his own blood. He was unrecognizable.

Harry bent down and hugged Ginny who was shaking.

"Harry... I thought... I thought you were dead... the ring.. it was blue" said Ginny hugging him hard and crying.

"I was dying. But Sirius helped me... he's dead Ginny. And I could have lost you." chocked Harry, trying not to cry, he hugged her hard.

When Ginny heard him say I almost lost you, she remembered about Oliver.

She got up quickly and ran to him. She started crying as she saw him twitching, the knifes still in. He was bleeding to death. His eyes felt heavy.

He looked from Harry to Ginny. Sadness in his eyes. He reached over with the last strength he had. And caressed Ginny's face.

"I.. lied.. I would have.. given everything up.. for you... I love you G..G..Gin-" but he couldn't finish. His body slumped.

She grabbed his hand and bawled.

Harry looked at Ginny's and Oliver's hand, and noticed she did not have the ring on.

He looked at her for an answer, and realized what was going on. Ginny had never even waited for him. he had lost his godfather, fought and killed many for her. And this is how she repaid him back.

"Ginny... how could you?" asked Harry in a whisper.

Ginny looked at him. "I'm sorry Harry."

"HARRY!" Screamed Hermione.

Harry turned to see a few death eaters running out the door, away from Hogwarts looking scared. The student's wounded and tired all screamed in happiness. They thought they had won. But Harry knew what was going to happen.

"RUN! HIDE HE'S COMING! VOLDEMORT IS COMING!" said Harry. He got up, winced a bit in pain as his still healing ribs hurt.

The students all began running up the stairs to the Gryffindor, Ravensclaw and Hufflepuff rooms to use the floo network.

Hermione and Ron stayed next to Harry.

"We are not going any where!" said Ron

Hermione looked down at Ginny who was still holing Oliver's hand and gasped, she covered her mouth.

"Oh my gosh! Oliver." said Hermione.

Ginny looked at her with red teary eyes.

Harry looked at Ginny at shook his head sadly.

"Ron.. Hermione... go and take Ginny with you." Harry said.

"No way mate, we are sticking by your side. To the end mate. Even if it means that the end is now." said Ron.

"NO! You know that it's me and only me who can kill him." said Harry

Ron and Hermione were about to protest, but Harry pushed them.

"AND TAKE HER WITH YOU!" said Harry looking at Ginny in rage.

Hermione grabbed Ginnys. Ginny looked at Harry sad.

"Harry.." Ginny began, but didn't know what to say.

"But mate." Said Ron

"Ron please." said Harry.

"I love you Harry." said Hermione crying, she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you two for everything." said Harry

Hermione grabbed Ginny who was still looking at Harry, and ran with Ron up the stairs.

From upstairs, they could hear Harry screaming at Voldemort.

"So this it Voldemort. It ends tonight, even if it mean's I die, but I will make sure I take you along with me!"

Ginny pulled and tried running back down to Harry, but Ron and Hermione caught her and pulled her up the Gryffindor tower.

"WE HAVE TO HELP HARRY!" she screamed at them

"Ginny, he wants to do this, he's right. Only he can do this." said Ron.

"It was all in the prophecy." said Hermione

They got inside the common room, to see the last Gryffindor disappear in the fireplace.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny stepped in. Just as Ron said The Burrow, Ginny jumped out the fireplace.

All she got to hear was Ron and Hermione scream.

"NO GINNY!"

But it was too late, they were gone, and could not come back.

-------

"Protego Horribilis!" said Harry blocking another killing curse that Voldemort threw at him.

"Why fight me Potter? you know your going to lose." said Voldemort, his red eyes looking at him intensely.

"It's not over yet-- AVADA KEDAVRA!" said Harry

But Voldemort too blocked it.

"So hows the old Sirius Black? dead as a stone?" Voldemort gave a loud nasty laugh.

Harry tried ignoring the pain he was still having from recovery. Voldemort could sense his pain.

"What's wrong Potter? you want mummy to kiss your little booboo's? To bad she's as dead. Hows does it Potter? to know everyone you love and care about is dying because of you? Your mum, dad, friends, Dumblefore, Sirius" said Voldemort laughing, his arms showing around the room.

Harry saw students he knew dead.

"And that's why you must die!" said Harry

At the same time both shot the same curse, their twin wands battling out to over power the other. From all around them the spell was also effecting everything around them. Hole were being chipped into the castle walls, a few of the dead bodies were being torn apart.

Ginny came running down the steps.

Harry and Voldemort both saw her. Harry broke the spell, and got a full blast of the spell straight in his chest. He screamed and fell back.

Ginny screamed out his name. As he fell back next to Oliver Wood so did Voldemort, except he fell to the other side of the room.

Voldemort confused soon realized what was happening.. it dawned on him... the connection between them was stronger.

Harry must have destroyed the 6th Horcrux after Harry had recovered from dying, that's why Voldemort had not felt none of the pain Harry had felt when he was on the verge of dying. But now that there were no more of Voldemort souls hidden in objects, he too had felt the spell.

Ginny ran to Harry and Oliver, she was crying.

"I.. had done this all for you.." Harry whispered before he gave her one last and dropped his head to the side. His eye's lifeless.

At the other end Voldemort too dead.

Ginny couldn't take it no more. She fainted, her hand grasping both Oliver's and Harry's.

-----------

8 years later

"Ginny dear, look who has come to visit you." said a older Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny looked slowly to her side from her bed at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

Six year old Harry Ronald Weasley ran to his aunt and hugged her.

"Aunt Ginny!" the small boy hugged his aunt. Who looked at him uninterested.

The small boys parents both walked into the room.

"Hi Ginny. How are you?" asked Ron and Hermione together.

"The medi's said she is doing much better." said Mrs. Weasley for her.

Ginny just looked out the window.

Mrs. Weasley tried turned and tried not to cry. Her daughter had never been the same after the night when The boy who lived and the dark lord died. She had not spoken a word since, and went to a silent and at time violent craze. She had to be taken to St. Mungo's. Where she was visited often by her family and the few of her friends she still had.

Although when they did, she never seemed interested.

"Mummy, what's wrong with aunty Ginny?" asked a curious Harry Ronald

"Maybe one day when your older you will understand , okay sweety? said Hermione kissing the top of his head.

Ginny, closed her eyes. And drifted into one of her wonderful dreams. The dream she frequently had, where she was in paradise with the loves of her life.


End file.
